La croisière cauchemar
by Eckarose
Summary: Conan Edogawa avec sa famille et ami sont tous pour un fête croisière organiser par les Suzuki les pirates s'invite à bord pour conan blesser à court de gadget contre les pirates armé est plongée dans un cauchemar permanent mais qui est un héros il réussi averti les secours qui venu les sauver bien des secrets de victimes de tortures sont révélé indépendance de tout genres
1. Chapter 1 résumé

_salut je suis Conan Edogawa j'ai 7 ans je suis en 2B de l'école beika je suis partit avec ran son père avec qui qui je vis depuis un changement de corps 16/6 ans ça je n'ai pas envie de parler pour une croisière ou à été invité par sonoko Suzuki la meilleure amie de Ran pour un week end de fête à bord du paquebot Suzuki il aussi Heiji ,Kazuha , Aoko, Hakuba, Akako , Sera Eisuke ,makoto,Kaito mon frére aux multi nom que vous découvrirez vous plus tard et les enfants normal de mon age qui sert de meilleure amis pour conan ces enfants s'appelle Ayumi , Misturiko ,Haichizo,Genta,mon cousin paternelle Tochio mon cousin maternelle Nastuki sa soeur Kira ma petite soeur Yukina et Aimi qui est comme moi un enfant cerveau d'adulte il aussi mes parents Yukiko Yusako les Suzuki plein d'autre personne célébrité riche familles quand mon père est dans les parage il m'interdit de traîner avec les ados je dois jouer avec les enfants on quand il ma vu avec heiji et hakuba il m'est tomber dessus il ma gronder les enfants on proposer de jouer cache cache tout se passait bien je chercher les autre je suis passé un court instant allé au toilette le bateau c'est subitement arrêté j'ai entendu des coup de feu j'ai pu dire ça commence bien nous somme en plein milieux de l'océan du japon à pris départ à Nagoya on va arriver à tokyo normalement dans 1 jours j'ai retrouver quelqu'un de mes amis je les dit rassembler dans notre cabine j'ai chercher les autres je les dit d'aller dans ma cabine de m'attendre j'ai pu voir tout les passager et personnel sont tous réunis dans le grand salon il à 5 hommes armé de automatique j'ai vu 1 se diriger vers la porte je me suis cassé merde il à 3 autres hommes qui fouilles cabine j'ai réussi mettre hors jeu 1 qui s'approchait trop de ma cabine je l'ai attaché et bâillonné dans une autre cabine le plus loin des enfants j'ai réussi à sortir chercher d'autre objet pour m'aider protéger mes amis et ma famille j'ai envoyer un message à heiji papa pour leur dire par un code les enfants sont dans une cabine besoin d'aide il à 3 autres qui fouille papa ma dit ne fais rien avant j'ai analyser j'ai entendu des pas venir j'ai préparer ma montre mais la mer d'un autre homme armé ma vu il ma dit bouya je me suis sauver en esquivant les balle il à réussi à me blesser à a jambe qu'est que ça fais mal au passage perdu mon portable j'ai cacher mon badge avec du sang pour aider papa à me retrouver j'espère il fera vite je suis rentrer dans ma cabine je peut remercier mon intelligence et mon instinct de survie qu'on soit tous en vie pour le moment j'ai perdu du sang mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiments ben tout ce que je peut dire que même ci je suis un enfants apparence mon cerveau est celui de 17 ans le problème que les crimes est dangereux pour tout les passager et personnel je ferais de mon mieux pour sauver tout le monde demo contre 2 pirate je fais pas le poids et ma situation actuel assez risque je finis à l'hopital mais après mon cauchemar je vais éviter l'hopital je ne suis pas le seul héros papa et tout les amateurs d'art martiaux ont réussi à les mettre hors jeux un aprés l'autre les enfants de notre cote on à pu être about de 10 pirates kids mon frère lui j'aurais préfère il soit venu plutôt mais je suis plutôt content il soit venu_


	2. Chapter 2 le plan

_pirate 1 me tire dessus : ou va tu bouya tu crois m'échapper_

 _moi j'ai été touché par une balle: itai ne pas rester la_

 _pirate recharger son pistolet : bouya viens me voir il va rien t'arriver si tu es sage_

 _moi j'ai tourner à gauche puis le couloir de ma droite j'ai laissé mon badge avec du sang: je suis pas idiot connard_

 _pirate me cherche : oh tu veut jouer à cache cache alors on va jouer j'adore ce jeu même ci tu es assez rapide tu pourra pas te cacher éternellement_

 _moi j'ai pris un couloir gauche puis un couloir droite et dans ma cabine en évitant de laisser du sang p ben si tu tiens tant à jouer allons y d'abord il me faut un plan: les gas ouvrez moi_

 _ayumi ma ouvert : con mmm_

 _moi je suis rentre mis ma main sur sa bouche : chutt pas de bruit il nous cherche_

 _taichi :cousin tu es blesser_

 _moi je suis assis sur mon lit je transpire : écouter moi la haut il sont environ 6 ou 7 il ont réunis tout le monde dans le grand salon du paquebot mais il à 3ou 4 ici j'ai mis hors jeu 1 d'entre eux demo il en à d'autre qui cherche dans les cabines donc on va devoir se diviser et mais il faut vous faite équipe 2 soyez discret vous trouver de quoi faire un piège qui à son portable_

 _ayumi : moi je l'ai_

 _misturiko: moi aussi_

 _nastuki : moi aussi je l'ai_

 _haichizo :pareille je l'ai_

 _ma soeur : papa à insister pour qu'on est tous nos portable et nos badges sur nous normalement_

 _moi yuki pour le moment on est tous seul en attendant la haut maîtrise les pirate va falloir jouer ton jeu préférer restez sur tes garde utiliser les sens ce que tu sait faire_

 _aimi qui aide ma cousine s'occuper de ma jambe: edogawa tu sait que tu blesser tu pourra pas shooter_

 _moi : je sait je vais m'occuper d'eux en faisant diversion mais les gars j'aime pas dire ça il va falloir vous débrouillez seul utilisez vos compétences² avec les gadgets du profs et votre cerveaux pour trouve de quoi faire le plan_

 _ma soeur : je reste avec toi tu es blesser_

 _moi: baka si tu reste il va tirer sur toi c'est type sont armer il ont des gros jouets je dois éloigner eux de la cabine juste j'ai besoin de vos portables_

 _haichizo : demo conan kun mon frère il peut nous aider_

 _moi négative :haichizo il est en haut avec les autres passagers surveiller par des types armer écouter je sais vous pouvez vous montre malin vous pouvez vous en sortir si vous utiliser tout ce que je vous montrer à faire on est tous effrayé si vous faite attraper obéissez éviter de vous prendre une balle parce que je vous dire ça fais trés mal il vont pas tarder fouiller cette cabine avant il arrive il faut vous sortez par équipe chercher des cordes du scotch de quoi faire un piege si vous être attrapper laissez vos badge p tomber quand à vos portable il à pas de réseaux ici mais il seron utile mettez vos portable sur vibreur_

 _yukina : on avais deja fais cette stratégie_

 _nastuki si ça avis presque marcher_

 _moi : baka arrête discuter le temps tourne je vous rappelle que c'est bateaux de croisière et que c'est pas un terrain de jeu en plus de nous nos fratrie nos parents ran les autres la haut avec des types armer_ _tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'agir avec vos cerveaux moi je vais au secours si vous agissez comme des idiots ou idiotes il va avoir des mort_

 _yukina inquiete :mais tu es vraiment mal tu a y arriver_

 _moi j'ai pris mon sac à dos sorti ma sacoche mes chaussure : je sais vous inquiet mais la seul façon de m'aider c'est vous les détective junior vous faite de votre mieux pour qu'on les mets hors jeux yukina les cousin vous qui faite des art martiaux allez avec un qui n'est pas art martiaux les filles j'ai besoin que vous garder en tête si voulez revoir les parents et votre familles que le seul moyen c'est de travailler en équipe ne pas se soucier de moi jusque la fin votre mission même ci je suis blesser je suis assez malin pour nous sortir de la et appeler les secours faites moi confiances on à peu de temps je ne peut pas être partout mais vos portable peut m'aider mettez vos portable dans mon sac et rappeler vous on joue à cache cache dangereux alors soyez tous prudent_

 _aimi : il à raison si on veut conan et tout les passager sorte vivant il va nous falloir êtres les enfants les plus intelligent content les pirates_

 _taichi :on peut le faire on est les détectives junior après tout_

 _moi j'ai changer mes chaussures pour mes baskets force : les détective junior somme nous prêt pour l'action_

 _les DJ chœur :hai les detective junior en action_

 _genta : demo comment on fait pour il nous vois pas_

 _moi j'ai pris les portable des enfants mon sket : faites comme d'habitude utiliser vos sens et connaissance yukina attend 30 s entre la sorti de chaque équipe mina changer de place toute les 10 min éviter de crier vous faire remarquer si vous voyer un homme armer ne pas faire résistante genta toi oublis ton ventre sauf ci tu tiens à mourir libre à toi mais rappelle toi tu met tout le monde en danger le club les passager la famille les amis le personnel bonne chance les gars attendez 30 seconde je sois sorti pour sortir_

 _le DJ: hai conan fais attention_

 _moi aligata les amis :je ferme la port je monte sur mon sket je roule dans les couloir je liasse les portable dans les cabine_

 _dans ma cabine_

 _yukina : il faut qu'on réussi cette mission pour conan_

 _aimi chronomètre : alors les premier à sortir_

 _taichi : j'y vais avec ayumi_

 _ayumi : d'accord taichi kun_

 _aimi : allez y_

 _taichi et ayumi sort court vers le couloir de gauche : bonne chance les amis_

 _aimi :prochain_

 _nastuki :je vais avec misturiko_

 _yukina : allez y bonne chance à tous les 2_

 _misturiko et nastuki sort : bonne chance aussi les amis il court dans le couloir de la droite_

 _aimi :OK prochain_

 _Haichizo : Kira_

 _ma cousine : OK_

 _aimi : allez y bonne chance les amis_

 _ma cousine et haichizo: OK bonne chance vons à gauche_

 _ma soeur genta et aimi : c'est à nous_

 _aimi genta je t'averti tu te fais prendre à cause de ta gourmandise demerde toi je viendrais pas t'aider_

 _ma soeur :moi non plus je veut voir mes parents en vie_

 _moi je suis cacher dans une cabine avec mes lunettes je surveille les positions du badge : le boulet avec ma soeur_

 _aimi tiens la min de ma soeur :allons y rapide on se cache dans une cabine on voit ce qu'on peut prendre_

 _ma soeur activer ses chaussure force: OK_

 _le moi je suis sortit dans un couloir droit j'ai somnifère un pirate : et de 2 je l 'ai ligoter et_ _bâillonné_

 _3 couloir plus loin_

 _.pirate : ola vous bougez pas_

 _ma soeur et aimi vite se cache rapide: so il nous à vu_

 _genta tomber rattrapé par un pirate: ah lachez moi les gas aidez_

 _pirate menace genta : tiens donc 1 gamin on va rejoindre les autres tu interet la fermer ou je donne aux poisson_

 _moi derrière un mur les surveille pirate et genta :so il tient de nous_

 _pirate tirez dan un autre couloir:pan bougez plus sale gamin_

 _misturiko et nastuki cris : il nous tire dessus_

 _moi je vais aider misturiko :misturiko et ojissan laisse mes amis tranquilles_

 _pirate souri : encore toi gamin viens donc jouer avec moi_

 _moi sur mon sket je regarde nastuki shooter mon ballon sur le pirate: attraper moi ojissan_

 _nastuki shoote mon ballon sur le pirate :ou venez m'attrapez ojissan_

 _moi je me suis presser d'attacher le pirate hors jeux:bon travail nast sauvez vous_

 _misturiko : aligata conan kun bonne chance_

 _nastuki :yatta j'ai réussi bonne chance cousin_

 _moi je scotch le pirate le entre dans une cabine: bestuni bonne chance à vous je ferme je fouille le pirate_

 _j'enlever ses munitions tous dans mon sac_

 _grand salon_

 _maman assis avec papa les Suzuki : chéris les enfants tu crois il vont bien j'ai mauvais_

 _papa analyse la situation observant : conan les à réunis dans une cabine j'irais l'aider dé que possible_

 _Mme Suzuki: demo il en à d'autre en bas les enfants ne risque rien avec ses typed armer_

 _pirate menace de son arme : fermer la je vous troue le cerveaux_

 _Mr Suzuki :pitié laissez ma femme tranquille vous savez vous êtes sur mon bateaux_

 _pirate menace père Suzuki: oh mais ce le grands Suzuki les Suzuki qui es une des famille de riche alors vous allez valoir une fortune_

 _Mr_ _Suzuki :vous finirez en prison comme tout ces personne_

 _pirate frapper Suzuki : ta gueule_

 _Mme_ _Suzuki :chéri_

 _Mr_ _Suzuki blesser à la tete :genki ma chère_

 _papa: pourquoi ne va vous en prendre à quelqu'un non armé c'est pas loyal_

 _pirate toucher visage de maman : quel beauté vous me plaisez demo votre visage m'est_ _familier_

 _maman se colle à papa : enlever vos patte sur moi connard_

 _pirate 2 qui approcher maman trop prêt: du caractère_

 _papa désarme le pirate de technique judo : pas touche aux femme ou je vous_

 _chef pirate tire en l'air tient un hôtesse : vous réfléchissez bien à vos action ça pourrais mal finir pour tout ces passager combien de passager avez vous à bord ma jolie_

 _l'hôtesse effrayer : 300 passager +30 personnel_

 _pirate :330 vie à bord entre vos main_

 _papa regarde autour lever les mains : bienmais dite à vos hommes de ne pas touchez aux femmes d'êtres correct_

 _chef pirate : vous 2 ne commencez pas allez à vos préparations_

 _pirate entre avec genta : chef regardez ce que j'ai trouver_

 _chef pirate :tiens donc un bouya à bord ou sont tes parents comment tu t'appelle q_

 _genta effrayer menacer_

 _chef pirate frapper genta : je t'es poser une question gamin_

 _les pirate montre leur arme aux passager : bouger pas_

 _ran sur une autre table avec ses amis : il est avec moi ojissan_

 _chef pirate :qui êtes vous qui est cet enfant_

 _ran menacer par un pirate : ran moury il s'appelle genta kojima c'est un copain de conan qui vit avec nous_

 _chef pirate : quel ages avez vous moury chan et ces enfants qui vous accompagne_

 _ran: 17 conan à 7 ans genta à 8 ans_

 _pirate : un copain de conan kun combien d'enfants avez à bord_

 _l'hôtesse : je crois une vingtaine je n'ai pas la liste sous les yeux chef pirate désigne un steward vous trouvez moi la liste des passager un plan du bateau_

 _un steward : h hai_

 _un pirate armer menace le steward : je vous accompagne_

 _chef pirate: tache de le ramener en bon état suivre les instructions_

 _le pirate :hai_

 _pirate qui tient genta : qu'est qu'on fais de lui chef_

 _chef pirate : ou as tu trouver ce kojima kun_

 _pirate qui tiens genta :ho je l'es vu sortir d'une cabine il était avec 2 filles_

 _chef pirate : menace genta : qu'est tu fais avec 2 filles à ton age_

 _genta nerveux :on on on jouais à cache cache_

 _pirate ris cache cache :vos n'avez rien à faire que jouer stupide gamin_

 _chef pirate : stop fiche la paix à ce gamin va plutôt chercher ces compagnons ramené les moi ici_

 _papa : avec vos arme vous allez les effrayer_

 _pirate frapper le ventre de papa : ta gueule_

 _maman inquiète :yusa_

 _chef pirate:tire : du calme n'abîmons pas nos passager pas avant l'heure dite moi qui est êtes vous quel votre idée_

 _papa tiens son ventre :yusako kudo_

 _les passagers surpris: je suis Yusako Kudo le baron noir_

 _chef pirate tire de somation : fermez la donner vos papiers bijoux portable videz vos poches tout ce que vous avez sur vous tenter quoi que soit cet enfant sera à payer pour vous compris_

 _les passager effrayé : hai obéissent remet bijoux montre papiers tout ce qu'il_ _possède_

 _chef pirate: kudo san quel votre idée vous qui me paraissez intelligent_

 _papa remet se affaire cigarette stylo montre portable porte feuille briquet porte lunettes :mon idée vous mettez les mineurs dans une autre salles en évitant de les effrayé vous pouvez les faire occupez a_

 _pirate ri qui ramasses dans un sac de voyage les affaires ddes passagers et personnels : n'importe quoi vous nous prenez pour des idiots_

 _maman agacé par cet idiot de pirate remis ses bijoux : ce n'est que des enfants vous pouvez pas les traumatiser avec vos armes les enfants ont le droit de rêver pas de faire des cauchemar beaucoup d'entre eux sont venu avec leur amis pour voir de belle chose il sont pas venue pour faire des cauchemar il sont seulement une vingtaine il à plus 300 adulte et d'ados en plus pour vous servir d'otage_

 _moi je surveille par une fenêtre chuchotez :okassa_

 _papa tient la main de maman: reste calme yuki il en vaut pas la peine_

 _pirate fusillé :tu parle_

 _chef pirate :ma jolie avez vous une pièce on peut mettre ces mineurs_

 _le capitaine du bateau:pourquoi pas le 2 éme salon ou la salle vidéo_

 _chef pirate: salle video_

 _l'hôtesse: oh c'est une salle de projection pour les passager qui veule voir un film on peut y mettent de film pour les enfants_

 _pirate et le steward :chef on à la liste des passagers_

 _chef pirate : bien voila ce qu'on va faire les passagers mineur les -21 ans von tous allez dans la salle de vidéo avec Mme kudo 2 de mes homme vous allez vous tenir trés bien ou je laisse mes hommes vous rappeler qui commande c'est clair_

 _les passagers effrayé :hai_

 _un pirate tient ran : commencer par vous moury chan_

 _kogoro tenter intervenir : bas les pattes de ma fille ou je vous_

 _pirate menace ran : tenter votre fille n'est plus_

 _moi: ran_

 _ran menacer et tenu par un pirate : otossa il à des enfants à bord on à promis à leur parents de les protéger_

 _moi chuchote: occhan pas de bêtise je suis vite caché derrière une porte quand j'ai entendu des pas_

 _kogoro :d'accord ma fille_

 _chef pirate :vous le steward aimer vous les enfants_

 _steward : hai j'ai une petite soeur de 10 ans_

 _chef pirate: parfait vous serrez avec mes hommes et Kudo veilleurs sur ces mineurs noter chaque une de vos action vous aurez de mort sur la conscience c'est clair_

 _le steward : h hai_

 _un autre pirate arriver avec kira et misturiko : chef j'ai trouver ces 2 la_

 _moi j'ai vu misturiko kira menacer par un pirate entre au grand salon: so 2 de plus entre leur main_

 _kira pleure:je veut maman_

 _pirate menace kira: tu va la fermer_

 _papa mine fâché : ne vous avisez pas de toucher les enfants_

 _chef pirate menace kira : dis moi petite comment tu t'appelle quel ages tu_

 _kira effrayé en pleure :dessus Kira Fujimine 8 ans Ojissan_

 _chef pirate :avec qui tu es venu Kira chan_

 _kira désigne mes parents: avec ma tante yukiko oncle yusako ma cousine mon grand frère_

 _chef pirate menace misturiko : et toi comment tu t'appelle et avec qui tu es venu_

 _misturiko effrayé désigné genta ran et kogoro : je m'appelle Misturiko Tsubaraya 7 je suis venu avec mes meilleurs ami conan kun , ayumi chan , genta kun ran neechan ,kogoro ojissan_

 _chef pirate: laissez moi deviner vous jouer à cache à cache aussi avec votre ami kojima kun conan_

 _misturiko : hai ojissan_

 _chef pirate désigné un de ses hommes : toi va surveiller ces enfants et mineurs dans la salle video_

 _le pirate armer sourit : hai chef debout les mineurs ou gare à vous si vous_

 _chef pirate menace genta kira misturiko : vous 3 vous allez aussi dans la salle video restez sage trés sage si vous vouler voir vos parents c'est_ _compris_

 _les trio : hai ojissan_

 _moi je me suis cacher dans les toilettes dans la cabine du fond j'ai pu entendre et voir les ados et les enfants entre maman menacée par un pirate et ran par un autre pirate entre eux les enfants le steward les ados passer entrer dans le couloir de droite puis la salle video_

 _heiji remarquer du sang il signe hakuba kaito du regard le sang_

 _kaito suit du regard p j'aime pas ça pour le moment taichi yukina ayumi nastuki haibara conan sont pas encore retrouver so sans mon mon équipement je peut rien faire va falloir signe un code_

 _heiji remarquer le code il signe OK saguru vu le code_

 _hakuba p ouille il à un blesser quelque part_

 _j'ai soupirer je transpire beaucoup je regarde ma jambe qui continu de saigner j'ai déchire ma servit et pour me faire un garau mordu ma sacoche pour m'empêcher de crier_

 _dans un couloir en bas devant des cabines_

 _yukina : aimi chan j'ai trouver des couverture_

 _nastuki haichizo ayumi :ohé les fille il on attraper misturiko_

 _ayumi :j'ai trouver ça dans une cabine_

 _haichizo: moi j'ai trouver ça_

 _nastuki :chotto kudasai ou est ma petite soeur_

 _taichi :il on eu ta soeur cousin il ont diviser les passagers nos amis kaito nichan et tout les -21 il je l'ai vu les emmené dans la salle de video tante yukiko est avec eux il aussi un ojissan qui travaille dans le bateau que 2 homme armer_

 _yukina: pour conan_

 _taichi :je l'ai pas vu mais j'ai trouver son badge il du sang dessus_

 _yukina : pourvu il arrive joindre les secours à cette vitesse il vont tous nous attraper_

 _aimi : écouter les amis edogawa à dit de lui faire confiance si faut on se fais tous attraper on le fera le plus important c'est de les empêcher attraper conan le seul à contacter les secours nous somme 6_

 _ayumi: conan kun_

 _moi :je me suis appuyer contre le mur les gas_

 _yukina :Conan tu va bien_

 _moi :genki disperser portable dans différente cabine j'ai besoin du plan du bateaux_

 _aimi toucher mon front: ta aussi besoin de soin tu as de la fiévre_

 _moi j'entendu des pas :pas le temps cachons nous il arrive_

 _taichi regarde une cabine: cette cabine est ouverte_

 _nastuki ma mis sur son dos c'est tous cacher dans la cabine:les garçon font taire les fille_

 _ma soeur me tient la main chuchote :nichan_

 _moi j'ai écris un code avec mon sang: ayumi chan tu peut donner à les ados détectives pour moi_

 _ayumi: conan kun je veut t'aider je veux rester avec toi_

 _moi soupirer tiens ma jambe :pff_

 _aimi prend le papier code: je vais le faire pour mieux aider_

 _nastuki: mais c'est toi qui sais comment soigner_

 _aimi :je le sait mais pour accéder à la pharmacie il nous faut un adulte qui pourra aider je doute l'infirmerie soit ouvert_

 _yukina :dommage kids n'est pas la_

 _moi : bien sur kai il est magicien il va pourvoir nous aider_

 _taichi : nichan à un badge_

 _moi :OK va falloir on bouge on change de cabine_

 _aimi :demo tu as réussi à contacter les secours_

 _moi :pas encore il faut je trouve un moyen d'accéder aux pond pour appeler_

 _nastuki :mais le pon est de 'autre coté tu es pas en état déplacer seul_

 _moi: je sais je vais avec mon sket j'ai pas choix je vais appeler ton père il viendra pour vous il travaille_

nastuki :oui papa est de service on est venu avec oncle yusako

 _yukina: demo coco comment tu va faire si tu arrive pas jusque au pont_

 _aimi resserrée le garo: on va aussi out faire pour il arrive ce qui est sur il à peu de temps il à perdu beaucoup de sang que son sang va le faire le repéré taichi :alors on va devoir faire diversion_

 _moi: itai haibara t'es obligé d'etre fort avec ma blessures et de toute façon je vais pas vous laisser faire_

 _ma soeur me cris dessus :yamero conan on te laisse pas choix tu es blesser tu perd du sang si il te trouve il tuerons je vais pas laisser faire_

 _moi je regarde les enfants puis ma soeur :ça va j'abandonne ne vous faite pas tuer pour moi surtout vous les filles j'ai bien compris vous comptez pas abandonner pour moi_

 _la poigné de la porte bouge_

 _on c'est tous cacher sauf aimi chuchote je m'occupe_

 _pirates armé entrer vu aimi :c'est donc toi qui crier tout à l'heure à qui tu parlais_

 _aimi joue l'enfant effrayé :ne me faite pas mal ojissan_

 _le pirate menace aimi :viens donc avec moi sagement_

 _aimi sortit avec le pirate :chuchoter bonne chance les DJ_

 _2 min plus tard ça fais 4 d'entre nous avec eux bientôt à cour de gadget il faut mettre les criminels qui fouille les cabines hors jeux en espérant ran et les autres mettrons les autres hors jeu_

 _ma soeur :alors on dois se dépêcher de trouver le pont pour appeler les secours_

 _ayumi :mais qu'es qu'on fait_

 _haichizo : faire ce que nous les enfants fais le mieux des bêtises_

 _taichi :je m'en occupe rien de mieux que la magie_

 _nastuki :quand à moi je protège conan je crois savoir comment faire_

 _moi j'enlève mes lunettes frotter mes yeux :c'est pas à toi de me protéger cousin mais je sais niveau têtu c'est de la famille mais crois je vous dirais de pas faire vous allez faire contraire mais le temps tourne on dois bouger alors je peut que dire merci prend soin des DJ pour moi_

 _nastuki :dac cousin_

 _moi:taichi et ayumi vous devez me trouver des provisions_ _de l'eau des couvertures_

 _taichi : dac cousin_

 _ma soeur regarde ayumi: je vais le faire coco_

 _moi suis vérifier la voix es libre :come tu veux fais attention et vous aussi les amis on se retrouve dans ta cabine je suis monter sur mon sket ayumi nastuki aussi à pleine vitesse je cherche le pond_

 _yukina :haichizo tu t'occupe des boissons taichi_

 _taichi :je fais diversion je trouve des couvertures je vais faire le cou du bateau hanter_

 _yukina : moi je m'occupe de la nourriture trouver du materiel on va commencer par aller dans la cuisine ensuite on ira dans les si faut l'un de nous e fais attraper pour protéger nichan_

 _haichizo :je ferais_

 _moi je suis caché derrière un mur avec ayumi nastuki :j'ai préparer ma montre chutt_

 _un pirate :j'ai fais ce coté la il à personne_

 _un autre pirate fume :moi j'ai fais de l'autre coté il à personne quoi qu'il en soit le chef à demander de trouver les enfants et de commencez l'installation_

 _pirates rit :oh j'ai hâte de voir les feux d'artifice_

 _pirate ris ouais en attendant trouvons ces fichu gamins ramenons les au chef ensuite on va préparer les feux d'artifice_

 _moi p ho ho ça se corse il vont mettre des bombes_

 _nastuki :cousin_

 _moi :je sais planquons_

 _pirate passer devant nous sans nous voir caché derrière la porte_ _: saleté de gamin si ça tenais qu'a moi je les punis_

 _nastuki l'endors avec sa montre on est rentré dans une cabine on le bailloner le fouille : t'es pas mon père pour punir_

 _ayumi trouver une cabine ouvert :par ici les garçons ayumi nastuki ont rentré le pirate_

 _moi je ferme la porte je fouille : bon travaille n.f_

 _nastuki l'attache: OK demo je suis à court de gadget_

 _moi j'ai vider le chargeur du pirate pris le portable dans mon sac j'ai donne à nastuki 3 fléchette :prend ça n .f_

 _nastuki: demo tu_

 _moi prend :je vais me débrouiller ne t'inquiète pas_

 _nastuki pris les fléchette :aligata coco_

 _moi: mayu vérifier la voix_

 _ayumi :d'accord_

 _moi j'ai recharger ma montre avec une de mes fléchette :on va bouger_

 _dans le grand salon_

 _chef pirate assi à la place maman vérifier les identités :vous êtes kogoro moury le grand détective endormi_

 _kogoro assis à sa table :oui je suis le grand détective de l'est moury kogoro_

 _une voix féminines sur une autre table :uso le grand détective c'est shinichi kudo le meilleur_

 _kogoro bondi du poing: qui osez dire cet idiot de gamin meilleure que moi_

 _papa : cesse traiter mon fils d'idiot_

 _kogoro regard noir à papa: toi retourne à tes bouquins du baron noir quitte mon territoire yusako kudo_

 _papa agacé: c'est pas ton territoire de toute_ _façon je fais ce que je veut moury kogoro_

 _pirates menace kogoro : vos gueules_

 _un autre pirate entrer avec aimi: chef j'ai trouver cette gamine dans une cabine_

 _chef pirate observe aimi! qui est tu petite_

 _aimi joue l'enfant : dessus aimi Haibara 9_

 _chef pirate : avec qui tu es venu aimi chan_

 _aimi: avec kaito nichan et taichi kun aoko neechan akako neechan saguru nichan_

 _chef pirate : ça t'en fais des nichan neechan aimi chan_

 _Mr_ _Suzuki: c'est des amis de ma filles ses invité_

 _chef pirate :quel age à votre fille_

 _Mr_ _Suzuki : 16 ans_

 _un pirate :16 hein_

 _Mr_ _Suzuki :elle est mineur_

 _papa :vous n'avez pas droit de toucher les-21_

 _pirate frappe papa au ventre avec son arme :ta gueule_

 _kogoro moqueur :bien fais pour toi kudo kun_

 _papa devenu rouge p putain je te ure tu va payer cher :je t'emmerde moury_

 _kogoro :moi de même kudo_

 _un autre pirate frappe kogoro avec son arme : toi aussi ta gueule_

 _chef pirate moury et kudo vous me sembler assez à foutre du bordel vous connaissez et en juger je dirais vous êtes rivales pourquoi donc_

 _kogoro: cet imbécile d'auteur policier crois il peut traîner sur mon territoire_

 _papa :c'est pas ton territoire tu es juste jaloux de moi et mon fils parce que nous meilleur détective de niveaux_

 _chef pirate :intéressant un territoire 2 détective rivaux moury kun dite moi pourquoi cette petite fille à du sang sur ses vêtement_

 _kogoro regarder aimi :encore il faut ça soit du sang ces enfants ça passe leur temps de faire des bêtises_

 _papa :tu dis détective regarde de plus prêt aimi chan elle n'a pas blesser on voit du sang sur ces mains vu son regard inquiete vu que son tee shirt en aussi trop sombre pour de la peinture_

 _chef pirate : intéressant déduction kudo san aimi chan pourquoi as tu du sang sur toi_

 _aimi regarde papa puis le chef pirate : je jouais à cache cache avec les autre j'ai entendu des coup de feu j'ai toucher du sang_

 _chef pirate menace son homme : j'ai dit de ramener les gosse vivant qui tirez_

 _le pirate :c'est pas moi chef il est vrai j'ai aussi entendu des coup de feu à plusieurs reprise je passait dans un couloir je vérifiât j'ai entendu crier j'ai trouver cette gamine dans une cabine_

 _papa : celui qui à tirer à effrayer les enfants_

 _l'e medecin de bord :si cette petite à du sang qui n'est pas siens un des enfants à du être blesser il à besoin de soin rapidement_

 _un pirate frappe le medecin : ta gueule_

 _les passagers : oh mon dieu_

 _les passagère: il faut trouver l'enfants_

 _chef tirer de somation : vos gueules toi retourner rechercher les gamins tache de les ramener en vie dis bin à ces idiots je veut tout les gamins vivant les 6 autres gamin vivant traitez correct_

 _le pirate : hai chef il sort_

 _chef pirate ::aimi chan qui est blesser_

 _aimi: je sais pas ojissan_

 _chef pirate vous l'a le tout tobe combien de temps un enfants blesser peu survivre_

 _medecin menacer par un pirate : tout dépend de la blessure il faut je puisse examiner l'enfant mais un enfant n'est pa même resistance qu'un adulte_

 _pirate frapper le medecin :traduction_

 _medecin rouge :-24 h si il est blesser grave je dirais 12 h si on enlevé le nombre de heure que vous nous renterez en otage il est pas rapide soin journée il est chance_

 _les passager chahutée un pirate tire :vos gueules ou le prochain sera un de vous_

 _le chef pirate tient aimi p bon sang celui qui tirer sur un enfant je le descend moi même : moury tentai contre kudo tentai nous allons jouer que le meilleur détective va chercher et ramener les 6 enfants mais attention ne vous avisez pas de tenter de les cacher non vous allez les ramener ici si vous chercher l'enfant retrouver moi les 6 enfants manquants vous le sensei vous verrez cette enfants blesser une fois il sera retrouvée pas avant mais je rappelle aux 2 tentai rivaux que la vie de cette petite fille et les 339 autres passager sont dans vos main d'ailleurs pour compliquer le jeu chaque fois 1 h passe une de mes homme descendra les passager je vous donne 5 h pour trouver les enfants et les ramener pour moi je me suis fais comprendre tentai moury tentai kudou_

 _papa :et kogoro :hai_

 _papa: puis je recuperer ma montre pour l'heure_

 _chef pirate :non toi donne ton taki à kudo_

 _sur le pond inférieur j'ai pris le téléphone satellite que jodie ma donnez caché derrière le bar_ _nastuki semer des fausses pistes sur le pont ayumi est avec moi_

 _ayumi essuie mon front :conan kun tu va pas mourir hein_

 _moi j'ai composé numéros de mon oncle je regarde ayumi j'ai rougi : je vais pas mourir je suis trop je_

 _ayumi: demo la dernière fois tu était dans cet état ta faillit mourir je veut pas tumeur ayumi parce que_

 _moi j'ai pris la main d'ayumi joue rouge: baka la dernière fois j'ai pas soigner tout de suite cette fois ci mes amis m'on aider je tient pas_

 _mon oncle décrocher: moshi moshi_

 _moi signe ayumi se taire_ _:moshi tonton_

 _mon oncle :conan c'et pas ton numéros q as tu des problèmes_

 _moi:tonton c'est le portable de jodie sensei ma prêter_

 _un pirate vu nastuki crier : toi la bas viens ici_

 _nastuki plus loin sur le pont: non je ne suis pas les étranger ojissan_

 _pirate tirer à tir de somation :j'ai dis viens ici gamin_

 _nastuki effrayé nous regard il rejoint le pirate il ma signe un code :hai ojissan_

 _pirate tiens nastuki : tu tiens sage ou tu regrettera c'est clair gamin_

 _nastuki tenu parle pirate voix effrayé :hai ojissan_

 _le pirate s'en va par l'escalier il est venu ayumi est allé vérifie revenu prêt de moi:il sont parti sur la droite conan kun_

 _moi: j'ai ferme les yeux plus que 5 d'entre nous_

 _tonton :moshi conan qu'est que c'était ce coup de feu_

 _moi: j'ai ouvert les yeux :des pirates tonton il ont réunis les adultes dans le grand salon du bateau kira et nastuki genta aimi misturiko avec toute les mineurs avec itai_

 _ayumi : Conan kun_

 _tout va bien_

 _moi trés essoufflé : genki ayumi chan juste une crampe_

 _tonton : conan tu va bien ou est tu_

 _moi: sur le pont caché derrière le bar de la piscine ojissan il sont des automatique et des semi automatique_

 _tonton :combien sont il ou sont les autres_

 _ayumi :fujimine keiji kira et nos amis il les ont réunis dans la salle de video conan kun est blesser_

 _moi je fais taire ayumi : t'es pas pu te taire sur cette parti_

 _tonton: ayumi chan conan vous m'entendez_

 _moi : oui tonton on t'entend_

 _tonton: conan ou est tu blesser depuis quand vous êtes_

 _moi je regarde ma montre: euh depuis 2 h 30 juste_

 _tonton :conan tu me semble mal ou es tu blesser_

 _moi essoufflé je regarde ayumi j'ai la vision troubler : genki tonton il vont mettre des feux d'artifice sur le bateau_

 _tonton conan dis moi o tues blesser_

 _tu es sur tu va bien j_

 _ayumi :conan kun bave des larme :conan ne_ _meurt pas_

 _moi j'ai embrasser ayumi :je te protège je te le promet ayu j'ai perdu connaissance_

 _ayumi conan kun_

 _tonton : ayumi chan que sapasse t'il_

 _ayumi paniqué: conan il est tomber il veut pas_ _se réveiller_ _conan réveille toi_

 _tonton :ayumi calme toi dit moi ou conan est blesser_

 _ayumi à la jambe il perdu beaucoup de sang conan réveillée toi_

 _tonton:_ _ayumi écoute moi met le téléphone sur la poitrine de conan sur son coeur ne fais plus de bruit quelque seconde_

 _ayuli obéit : d'accord tonton_ _c'est fais_

 _tonton met bien_

 _le téléphone sur son coeur je puisse entendre_

 _tonton :ayumi il respire mais je vais avoir besoin de toi il faut tu trouve un adulte pour aider conan sur le bateau il dois avoir un sensei qui va pouvoir soigner conan jusque il soit à l'hopital tu peut faire ça pour moi_

 _ayumi: non il à des ojissan il ondes gros armes il sont méchant_

 _tonton : ayumi han je sais que tu as peur mais conan à besoin de soin si tu veut sauver conan tu dois trouver un adulte pour t'aider à soigner conan dis moi tu te rappelle si conan respirai bien_

 _ayumi : non il à pas arrêté de respirer vite et depuis tout à l'heure il frotte ses yeux il beaucoup de fiévre il tremblais aussi ojissan je veut pas conan meurs_

 _tonton rassurant :ne t'inquiète pas ayumi chan il va pas mourir mais on va pas laisser notre têtu conan ne pas voir un sensei pour le soigner il à besoin de voir sensei on va arriver trés vite vous sauver tous y compris conan maintenant va chercher un adulte pour t'aider_

 _ayumi : d'accord ojissan_

 _dans un couloir taichi haichizo on mis d'un piège en place avec du gel douche shampoing_ _ma soeur fais_ _l'appât un coup de maitre les trio 2 pour 1_

 _1 yukina :bien restez derrière la porte attendez mon signal_ _elle activer ses chaussure force mode roller_

 _taichi mis en place un tour invisible avec du fil des draps de la peinture fluo drap l: yosh c'est prêt_

 _haichizo armer sa montre : je suis prêt aussi_

 _ma soeur devant la port :OK j y vais elle roule pour se placer dans un couloir centrale_

 _haichizo et taichi : bonne chance yukina_

 _yukina roule:bonne chance les garçon soyez_ _prêt_

 _taichi se cache derrière un pot de fleur à droite de la porte_ _:on y va_

 _haichizo se cache aussi derrière un autre pot fleur :pourvu ça marche parce que on est tout seul cotre eux_

 _taichi sourire farceur :je sais si on réussi on sauve mon cousin et le club du sera les héro c'est les DJ contre les pirates_

 _haichizo sourire détectives DJ contre les pirate_

 _un pirate vu ma soeur : ola toi la ba viens ici_

 _ma soeur tire la langue : non j'ai pas envie méchant ojissan mon papa à dit de pas suivre les inconnu_

 _pirate : petite peste attend pour voir_

 _yukina c se dirige vers le piège: je suis pas petite peste ojissan tu m'attrapera jamais_

 _taichi :elle arrive_

 _le pirate poursuit ma soeur tire somation : peste reviens ici_

 _yukina souris tire la langue : non tu n'a qua venir m'attraper venir m'attraper babouin à la tete de tortu_

 _pirate glisser sur le gel douche le shampoing :attend petite peste je te montre de quel droit je me bang_

 _yukina fermer la porte :maintenant haichi_

 _le pirate se cogne tombe au sol se frotte la tête tete de se relever garce tu va me bang_

 _haichizo somnifère le pirate: il est interdit de dire des gros mots_

 _taichi et yukina attacher et bâillonné le pirate joyeusement : yatta on réussi_

 _ayumi crier dans un autre couloir poursuivis par un pirate : conan kun aide moi_

 _yukina taichi haichizo :ayumi chan_

 _moi je suis revenu à moiu j'ai entendu ayumi crier difficilement je bouge : ayu ayumi chan_

 _yukina foncer somnifère le pirate les garçons c'est presser d'attacher et bâillonné le pirate: ayumi chan c'est finis il est hors jeu_

 _ayumi en pleure effrayé tomber dans les bras de ma soeur : aligata yukina san aligata les garçon vous m'avez sauve_

 _les a garçon :sourit rassurer : bestuni ayumi chan_

 _papa arriver rapidement après avoir entendu les cris : ayumi chan yukina taichi haichizo kun nastuki conan ou êtes vous_

 _ma soeur entendu papa :otossa otossa kokoni_

 _taichi haichizo ayumi :yusako ojissan nous somme la_

 _papa vu les enfant regard surpris le pirate à terre :vous allez bien ou est conan et nastuki_

 _les enfants : hai yusako ojissan_

 _ma soeur : genki papa mais conan est blesser_

 _ayumi: : il ont eu nastuki tout l'heure conan kun est sur le pont il va pas bien_

 _papa : ayumi chan quelle pont tu as pris_

 _ayumi regarder les coté :je sais pas yusako ojissan_

 _taichi :ayumi chan il deux pont le pont ou il à la piscine ou celui qui à pas de piscine_

 _ayumi dit celui de la piscine c'est on était_

 _kogoro viens avec deux pirate attaché et bâillonné: kudo kun regarde ce que j'ait trouver dans un couloir et une cabine_

 _papa j'en ai trouver 2 autre dans 2 cabine les DJ c'est vous qui avez fais ça_

 _DJ restant sourit fièrement : hai_

 _papa ouvre une cabine il fais rentrés les pirate à l'intérieur: on les enfermer dans cette cabine_

 _kogoro et les enfants sont aussi rentré attaché les pirates ensemble avec un corde plus serrer: que va t'on faire_

 _papa :priorité de sauver les passager et trouver conan il va bientôt être 1h avant il descende un passager ou un personnel_

 _haichizo : yusako ojissan il ou nichan_

 _papa : ton frère va bien haichizo il est avec ses amis dans la salle video sourit detective moury kun ça te dit un bon vieux entrainement_

 _kogoro sourciller :il est vrai ça fais un bail on à pas fais cette stratégie mais pour la situation je pense qu'on peut faire_

 _yukina :otossa de quoi vous parler_

 _papa remet inconscient un pirate qui se réveille : bestuni ma princesse les DJ on va avoir besoin de vous_

 _taichi: pourquoi yusako ojissan_

 _papa c'est accroupi voix basse : écouter moi on va avoir besoin de vous dans la salle video voila ce que je vous propose vous allez jouer cacher votre jeu devant les autre pirate une fois vous serrez dans la salle video avec heiji ran et les autre vous allez faire ce que vous savez faire mieux faire les adulte à nerf mais vous devez restez prêt de ran kazuha et les autre qui va protéger_

 _kogoro assomme un pirate qui se réveille : reste dormir toi_

 _papa regarde dans ses lunettes :bien moury il est temps d'aller faire ménage la haut_

 _kogoro : tout à fais d'accord_

 _moi je suis arriver dans poste de commandement difficilement :itai taie oji ojissan ojissan_

 _tonton :conan ou est tu tu va bien_

 _moi: genki je crois je suis sur le poste des capitaine et son équipage_

 _tonton_ _: conan évite les effort_

 _moi j'ai pas choix ma copine disparu_

 _tonton : ta copine tu as une petite amie maintenant_

 _moi j'ai rougi +++++: euh euh c'est pas ce que je veut dire oji ojisan je veut dire ayumi et les autres avec les pirate_

 _tonton un muser et stresser : je vois si tu dis ta pas de copine b_

 _moi p pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi : ojissan il à 330 passage et personnel en danger de mort parmi eux nastuki et kira_

 _tonton : je sais ne t'inquiète pas nous somme en sur le chemin pour vous aidez conan dis moi plus que tu es au poste de commandement tu peut voir votre position_

 _moi :c'est que il on tirer sur le poste beaucoup désordre_

 _tonton : vois tu un tableau de bouton_

 _moi :non ojissan i_ _je me suis caché sous un tas désordre en entendant des pas le pirate :et son complice_

 _pirate : faite ci faite ça c'est toujours pour nous le sale travaille il fais que commander_

 _un pirate poser une bombe : mais aujourdhui c'est son dernier jour de commandement lui et tout les passager de ce bateau vont mourir le plus jolie de feu d'artifice rouge les requins von se_ _régaler_

 _moi dans ma cachette déglutis p merde c'est les pirate tueur_

 _l'autre pirate : c'est bon passons à l'autre il vons pas avoir temps dire adieux avec nos jouets c'est un super partit de chasse et les survivants seront pris dans ce feu d'artifice_

 _l'autre pirate allumer sa cigarette : ouais le plus beau de tous je me demande ce qui il à comme trésor dans les cabines_

 _le pirate sorti aussi : moi aune fois notre mission terminer je vais prendre une pute plusieurs putes la trouer de tout les trou ta vu comme elle sexy_

 _l'autre pirate ris : ah trop sexy j'ai ma préférence on est si puissant hahaha il sont partit nous les roi de la mer_

 _moi p ohé ohé c'est type son des sadick version gin je change de planque moi_

 _dans le grand d salon_

 _chef pirate et un autre pirate menace les enfant moury: kudo tentai je vois vous avez trouvez 5 d'entre eux sauf celui qui est blesser vous me décevez donc on va de voir_

 _papa devant ma soeur et les enfant s: matte je n'ai pas finis laisser moi une chance je sais il pu se cacher si il imite mon fils shinichi quand il était son age je sais ou il peut se cacher j'ai retrouver les 5 autres_

 _pirate vise un passager : dommage pour vous le temps est écouler_

 _chef pirate :mattez kudo tentai une chance supplémentaire 1 h si vous échouer qui êtes vous bouya avec qui vous êtes venu menace haichizo_

 _haichizo effrayé :dessus haichizo hattory 7 je suis venu avec mon nichan heiji et kazuha neechan_

 _un autre pirate :hattory comme le détective lycée_

 _chef pirate détective c'est la croisière détective toi désigne ayumi : comment tu t'appelle_

 _ayumi tiens la main de ma soeur effrayé : ayumi yochida 7 ojissan_

 _chef pirate: avec qui tu es venu ayumi chan_

 _ayumi : avec mes meilleure amis conan misturiko genta ran neechan kogoro ojissan_

 _chef pirate désigne taichi : pareille pour toi ton nom avec qui tu es venu_

 _taichi : dessus taichi kuroba 7 je suis venu avec mon kaito nichan aimi san saguru nichan aoko neechan akako neechan_

 _chef pirate désigne ma soeur : toi_

 _ma soeur tien la main de papa se caché derrière papa : dessus yukina kudou 8 je suis venu avec mes parents ma cousine kira mon cousin nastuki_

 _chef pirate regarde la liste : je vois le dernier c'est donc conan edogawa 7 qui accompagne les moury et ses 3 amis toi amène ces enfants dans rejoindre les autre va aidez les autres aux préparations_

 _le pirate menace les enfant tiens ayumi :hai chef on y va pas de bêtise ou je vous fais payer_

 _ayumi pleure tenu par un pirate : laissez moi_

 _pirate crie sur ayumi qui avancer avec les enfants:la ferme ou ut vois plus tes parents_

 _chef pirate vu ma soeur :matte n°7 tu as oublier 1 toi que fais tu la_

 _ma soeur pleure: je veut rester avec mon papa_

 _chef pirate menace ma soeur : dis donc yukina chan je trouve pas obéissante dois je te punir_

 _papa :matte laisser moi parler à ma fille_

 _chef pirate : d'accord_

 _papa c'est mis niveau ma soeur :ma princesse tu dois aller avec les autres_

 _ma soeur câline papa :non je veut rester avec toi papa il font peur_

 _pap :chuchote quelque chose dans les oreille de ma soeur_

 _ma soeur d'accord papa_ _tu va venir me chercher_

 _papa : oui ma princesse maintenant soit ma grande fille va avec tes amis rejoindre maman_

 _ma soeur essuie ses yeux embrasse papa : je t'aime mon pap gros câlin va rejoindre les autres_

 _chef pirate :kudou tentai qu'avez vous dit à votre fille_

 _papa c'est relever essuie ses lunettes : secret entre ma fille et moi mais je tient à dire vos homme traitre mal les enfants je me charge personnellement d'eux_

 _pirate frapper papa : ta gueule_

 _chef pirate : du calme N°4 kudou tentai vous perdez du temps il vous reste à trouver conan kun_

 _papa énerver serrer les poing p toi je te jure tu va me payer: d'accord_

 _dans la salle video enfant rejoint le reste de mon groupe_

 _yukina maman_

 _maman : enlacer ma soeur : ma princesse tu va bien_

 _a soeur câline maman :oui chuchote quelque chose à mamn_

 _maman eu: okey ma princesse_

 _taichi tu va bien vous allez bien tout ou est conan_

 _tachi : genki tante yukiko conan n'a pas été attraper_

 _ma soeur : maman otossan l'ojissan à dit il dois trouver conan_

 _pirate :hé vous allez vous asseoir plus vite que ça_

 _mamn fusille du regard le pirate montre pas vos jouets aux enfant_

 _un pirate voulu intervenir_ _quand il eu coupure de courant fumée du kids :_

 _kaito tirer sur les pirate une série de carte pour les désarmer :maintenant dm_

 _ran et kazuha maîtriser un pirate_ _l'assomme avec super cou de pied: il faut pas mettre des arme devant les enfants_

 _makoto_ _maîtriser un autre pirate: aoko maîtrisé le dernier pirate_

 _heiji hakuba sera menotté les pirate et baillon :_

 _fumée disperser les pirate au centre de la pièce menotté bâillonné autour les dm girly sourire : yatta on_ _réussi_

 _maman sourire satisfait et-3: bon travaille les détective musclor_

 _sonoko joyeuse enlacer ran et le filles : je savais on pouvais conter sur vous les amis_

 _aoko : ale ou est kaito et akako chan_

 _ran :heiji saguru sera sont aussi disparu_

 _sonoko makoto aussi est absent_

 _kazuha : ben les ons le détective faire ce qu'il savent faire surveillons ces 3 la_

 _un pirate menotté bâillonné p dire on c'est piéger par des gamins_

 _taichi ça fais 7 hors jeu il en reste de l'autre coté_

 _yukina : oui en mis 4 hors jeux les dm ont mis 3 il a ceux qui son t avec les adulte comment on fait_

 _mamn: vous avez fais assez pour aujourdhui les détectives junior on va laisse r yusako et oncle moury se charger de les autres plus que nous somme dans la salle video pourquoi pas regarder kamen yaiba_

 _les enfants : kamen yaiba_

 _ayumi : demo conan kun_

 _ran : tout va bien les autre retrouverons conan kun il sera bientôt avec vous je suis sur il veut vous soyez en sécurité regarder des aventure de votre héros_

 _dans une cabine je suis rentrer je me suis laisser tomber transpire beaucoup j'ai vraiment ma vision troublé je respire trop mal j'ai trés mal je suis épuisé ppa ma retrouvé juste après je_

 _moi me suis écroulé après avoir fermer la porte: itaie_

 _la poignée de la cabine s'apprête à s'ouvrir s'ouvre_

 _moi chercher une cachette je me suis caché sous le lit en rampant : so il viens ici_

 _papa entre regarde ses lunette fermer al porte : sors de la conan_

 _moi je geler senti que je suis contre quelque cho j'allume ma montre :itai_

 _ppa sous lève le drap du lit m'éclairer avec sa montre :conan c'est moi viens_

 _moi je suis suis presser de sortir effrayé :papa il il_

 _papa me fais câlin paternelle :du calme mon fils je suis la_

 _moi trembler sous le lit otossa j'ai vomis_

 _papa éclairer sous le lit vu d'accord voila qui complique les chose_

 _moi vomi perdu conscience :o ot_

 _papa m'entendu m'évanouir : conan conan il écoute mon coeur il pris le taki: écouter j'ai besoin de sensei tout de suite j'ai retrouver conan_

 _chef pirate : bien emmener le_

 _papa mis sa couverture sur moi : écouter conan besoin d soin immédiatement il perdu beaucoup de sang il est inconscient trés faible laisser moi l'emmener à l'infirmerie_

 _chef pirate : ou est il blesser_

 _papa me transporte il la jambe de gauche il est assez faible s'il vous plait laisser moi l'emmener à l'infirmerie_

 _chef pirate menace le sensei : toi debout kudou tentai retrouver le blesser il besoin l'infirmerie pour le gamin on va y aller tout les deux rejoindre kudou tentai vous 3 surveiller biens nos passager si un bouge descendez le_

 _le trois pirate soldat : hai chef_

 _chef pirate : kudou tentai le sensei et moi on va vous rejoindre à l'infirmerie_

 _papa brouiller la fréquence du taki p je comptais attendre votre autorisation pour sauver mon fils : ok_

 _heiji sera_ _qui me cherchais:vous l'avez retrouvez ojissan_

 _papa: heiji sera on à un autre problème il un mort dans la cabine que je viens de sortir_

 _saguru et makoto de l'autre coté : je m'en charge ojissan_

 _papa qui me porte : saguru kun makoto kun qui d'autre comment avez vous_

 _sera : on à mis un plan pour nous sortir de la on à mis 3 d'entre eux hors jeux o_

 _heiji : grâce le tour de kaito il n'on rien vu venir les fille s makoto les ont mis hors jeu_

 _kaito et akako :on à d'autre problème ojissan il on mis des bombe sur le bateaux nastuki ma dit il on parler des feux d'artifice_

 _moi gémi mmm otossa le chef_

 _papa :le chef_

 _moi j'ai trouver un oeil essoufflé: il vont tuer le chef et nous avec il on prévu de fusillé tout le monde de s'enfuir et le bateau coulera pour les survivant le feu d'artifice_

 _kaito toucher mon front: toi dans un sale état tu es fiévreux_

 _moi :ojissan est en route le itai_

 _papa se diriger pour l'infirmerie il est accompagné par les ados : bien voila qui n'arrange pas la situation voila ce que vous allez faire les dm kaito et heiji trouver moi un plan du bateau et ou sont placé les bombe saguru et sera trouve moi les indices de ce meurtre akako et makoto venez avec moi à l'infirmerie le chef dois rejoindre dé que l'on mettra fin aux plan des ces pirates meurtrier nous attendrons les renforts et les secours quoi qui en soit nous somme 320 personne à bord on dois tout faire pour éviter la panique à bord concernant les enfants et les autres qui est la ba_

 _heiji :les filles garde les 3 pirates dans la salle video demo comment il va lui il à pas l'air bien_

 _papa : il est assez faible je m'occupe de lui_

 _sera :ou il à été toucher il beaucoup de sang sur lui_

 _papa :il est blesser à la jambe c'est pas son sang les garçons trouver des vêtement propre et sec pour lui et amener moi mon ordinateur ne dite pas un mot à ma femme sur son état je préfère qu'elle reste avec les enfants et les ados_

 _heiji :ojissan vous avez votre clé_

 _papa dans la poche de ma veste il ya la clé prenez la mon ordinateur est dans ma sacoche_

 _kaito pris la clé :je l'es_

 _papa : bien foncer soyez discret et prudent_

 _les dm: hai_

 _papa regarder les 4 d'entre eux :makoto j'ai un service à te demander_

 _makoto : hai kudou san_

 _papa :tu fais l'attaque surprise sur le chef tu le désarme mais sans le mettre inconscient_

 _makoto :yucatta kudou san_

 _akako : kudou san pourquoi vous m'avez garder_

 _papa : toi autant que tu sache je sais qui tues j'ai besoin tu trouve un moyen pour faire les secours nous retrouver un signal mais les pirates ne pourrais pas comprendre il ont détruit le poste de commandement ce qui fais on dérive caser le moteur_

 _akako : yucatta kudou san_

 _papa caché derrière le mur surveille le chef pirate : planquez vous il ne dois pas avoir que vous êtes échapper_

 _le chef pirate menace le sensei : toi le sensei tu es d'un parano pour une porte d'infirmerie_

 _sensei de bord qui ouvre l'infirmerie : ce n'est que les ordres qui m'n été attribuer je pour empêcher les vol de médicament par les passager ou autre_

 _papa avec moi: tout simplement l'infirmerie contient des produit dangereux à forte dose ça peut être mortelle tout comme bateau de croisière pour soigner les passagers si vous laisser votre cabinet sans surveillance vous être tenu pour responsable_

 _chef pirate avec son arme bouger la veste me regarde: ola en voila un kawaii fauteur de trouble ce fameux conan edogawa_

 _papa :vous allez surveiller_

 _chef pirate menace sensei :toi fais ton travail rapidement_

 _sensei qui devenu blanc en voyant tout le sang allumer : c'est que_

 _papa ma poser sur le lit p merde un senseis qui supporte de sang :vous êtes biens sensei non hatamoto kun_

 _senseis mis ses gants sa blouse pris son materiel : si mais je suis pas chirurgien cet enfant à besoin de chirurgie_

 _chef pirate assis sur le tabouret qui observe tient toujours son arme vers nous: qu'est ce que ça change vous êtes sensei c'est pareille_

 _sensei découper une parti de mon pantalon bleu: ben voyons un chirurgien répare l'intérieur avec plus de connaissance moi je suis juste un généraliste je suis plus m'occuper de l'extérieur vérifier vous êtes en santé écouter aider chaque sensei à sa spécialité pour les enfants c'est un pédiatre kudou san connaissez bien cet enfant_

 _papa essuyer mon visage : suffisamment pour dire il est de groupe rare_

 _sensei qui examine ma jambe : ah d'accord la balle n'est pas sortit elle c'est coincé contre une veine et une artère si il est de groupe rare en plus cet enfant à des risque de faire une hémorragie si on le fais pas opérer par un chirurgien la moindre erreur cet enfant peut mourir kudou san quel est le groupe sanguin de conan kun_

 _papa c'est crisper p merde celui qui la trier dessus je le descend :AB_

 _sensei écouter ma respiration mon coeur me met sou oxygène : ssss effectivement on à problème il à un groupe trés rare seul du ab- il faut pour lui_

 _chef pirate : traduction je capte rien de votre charabia_

 _sensei :si on donne à cet enfant du mauvais groupe de sang peut tuer cet enfants si on enlevé pas la balle par un spécialiste peut tuer l'enfants cet enfant ce qu'on appeler patient haut risque si voulez que je sauve cette enfant k'ai besoin d'aide de sang ab- de préférence adulte pour l'aider à survivre_

 _chef pirate son taki : n* 4_

 _pirate n° 4 : hai chef_

 _chef pirate :demande à tout les otages adultes qui de groupe ab et si il à un chirurgien ou autre personne qui peut avoir connaissance_

 _pirate n° 4: hai chef tir de somation écouter moi vous tous personne de groupe ab- ou personne qui travaille avec connaissance de chirurgie lever la main_

 _une femme : je suis chirurgien_

 _un autre homme je suis infirmier je peut aider_

 _chef pirate :amener moi ce chirurgien et cet infirmier a t il personne de groupe -_

 _pirate : vous 2 rendez vous à l'infirmerie mais à t il de groupe ab_

 _une femme je suis o-ça peut le faire_

 _pirate: chef il une femme du groupe o ça peut aller_

 _chef pirate :du o- ça peut allez_

 _sensei examine mes yeux :non le groupe ab ne va seulement avec du ab va que + avec du + le - avec le - on peut dire que tu vraiment rare conan kun kudou san quel est votre groupe_

 _papa :a+_


	3. Chapter 3 sauvatage parti1

_parti 1_

 _les secours son en route pour nous sorties de la il à eu de l'action les pirates dans le salon enfermer les passager dans le grand salon il se préparerait à tuer le chef pirate les dm makoto sont intervenu maman les DJ les ados sont en sécurité dans la salle de video mais il à un problème il à eu un triple meurtre en dehors des pirates et les bombe sont tous activer il reste 17 h 45 min moi je suis à l'infirmerie assez grave de ma blessure chose surprenant kaito qui est de groupe rare comme moi c'était bien caché de dire il est de mon groupe parce lui déteste les aiguille mais pour 1 fois il est prêt à me sauver en plus nous somme compatible papa lui il appris une chose qu'il n'aurait pas eu croire sur un certain secret les parents on garder pour eux demo après mon opération pendant tout le monde censé occuper interroger j'ai été enlever enfermer dans une cabine mais pas de chance pas tout seul mais vu la grandeur du bateau qui un labyrinthe 3 h d'enfer avec eux j'aime pas dire ça mais il à cette croisière est un croisière cauchemar pour moi entre meurtre bombes pirate des saddick vive les secours_

 _papa remarque le point rouge : vous devriez bouger vous pourriez de min à l'autre_

 _chef pirate sourcil: nani quoi donc kudou_

 _pirate qui vise avec un fusil d'assaut le chef pirate : sayonara chef_

 _sera triple coup de pied aux pirate le désarme l'assomme : dans tes rêves ojissan_

 _le pirate raté sa cible désarmer et assommer par sera tir raté entré dans un meuble: pan shiou_

 _makoto maintient le chef pirate par le cou le désarme le paralyse :bouger pas_

 _papa ramasser l'arme :bon travail makoto kun_

 _sera menotter le pirate et entre à l'infirmerie j'en ai un autre ojissan il visait avec son arme_

 _papa récupérer les armes menotté le chef pirate à un pied de tables p: bon travail sera chan digne de ton frère_

 _le chef pirate fus menotté par papa: comment êtes vous qui êtes vous_

 _sera :la disciple de kudou san je suis sera masami tentai musclor_

 _makoto :moi je suis makoto kyogoro prince des coup de pied karatéka_

 _sensei qui m'examine ma donnée de la morphine:: doucement conan kun je suis la pour t'aider_

 _papa me regarde ma pris la main : conan tues à l'infirmerie_

 _moi j'ai regarder autour j'ai serrer sa main qui tient ma main je pus sentir le masque sur mon nez_

 _sensei :conan tu sait ou tu es_

 _moi je regarde le pirate qui m'observe :je suis sur le bateau de sonoko neechan j'ai mal_

 _jeune femmes et un homme: sont entre : besoin d'aide_

 _sensei vous êtes le chirurgien et l'infirmière_

 _l'homme :je suis infirmier Yanis hazumiyko c'est elle la_ _chirurgienne_

 _la femme: je suis joanne satoshi permettre_

 _sensei prête son stéthoscope: bien entendu vous avez des gants sur le plan_

 _sera donner les gants à les nouveaux : tenez_

 _chef pirate : comment va t il_

 _sensei de bord : en quoi ça vous intéresse vous avez pas hésitez tirez sur un enfant_

 _chef pirate : je tue pas des enfants moi j'ai jamais donner l'ordre de tirer sur un enfants quand je regard cet enfant il ma rappeler mon fils_

 _l'infirmier passager qui aide: demo vous nous menacer_

 _chef pirate : moi je suis seulement un pirate je vole je braque parfois je suis en contrat on ma contacter pour braquez ce bateau_

 _papa fouiller les pirates: chotto vous dire on va payer pour braquer le bateau_

 _chef pirate: oui il à 3 jour on ma contacter pour stopper le bateau on ma demander de vous stopper il ma dit j'ai droit de vous voler les armes c'est juste pour intimider et se faire obéir je suis contre le sang d'ailleurs si vous regarder mon arme c'est pas des vrai balle_

 _sera enlever la balle du meuble le met dans un sac plastique: yusako ojissan mitte_

 _papa regarde l'identité du chef pirate : du gros calibre ce qui est sur harogawa kun vous êtes la cible de cette balle je dirais votre complice ici présent qui utilise un fusil d'assaut de sniper c'est une sacré chance il vous est ratez vu son état je dirais sera chan y est pour beaucoup tu sait que tu dangereuse autant que ton frère sera chan_

 _sera rougi gêné : aligata yusako ojissan_

 _l'infirmier: c'est une fille je l'ai pris pour un garçon_

 _sera rougi :m ah c'est que j'ai pas encore de poitrine comme je suis toujours habiller presque en garçon je ressemble pas trop à une fille_

 _chef pirate :mignonne une detective pas courant_

 _papa : attention modérez votre parole elle est mineure_

 _chef pirate: dommage sera chan est une jeune fille à caractère mais bon si c'est une mineure ça m'interesse pas je suis seulement avec les +21 demo avec son caractère je doute un garçon s'en sort_ _indemne si elle viens colère_

 _kaito entrer: encore il faut qu'il reste vivant sera à 2 grand frère l'un deux était sniper_

 _sera : chotto kaito kun qu'est que tu dis mon nichan ne serais pas_

 _kaito :gomen sera chan c'est la rumeur que j'ai entendu dire_

 _moi je suis observe p c'est pas une rumeur shu me la dit une fois les garçon qui approche trop sa petite soeur il le descend_

 _sera croiser les bras mine irritez : vous les garçons sont énervant toujours nous surprotéger si il était vivant j'irai lui montrer moi aussi j'ai un droit_

 _la sensei qui m'examiner : tout à fais d'accord j'ai moi même 3 frère il sont d'un protecteur avec moi contrairement à toi sera chan tu maîtrise des art martiaux je pense que les garçon te craindrons plus que t'es frère entre nous les garçon aime les fille à caractère n'est ce pas kaito kun_

 _kaito rougi : perso je m'aventurai pas sur terrain j'ai plus peur de son sniper nichan que d'elle sera chan et quelqu'une de mes ami elle sont impressionnante avec leur art martiaux demo j'ai voudrais savoir pourquoi vous tirez sur un enfant qui peut pas se défendre c'est pas loyale_

 _chef pirate :je tue pas les enfants j'ai jamais tuer personne celui qui à blesser conan kun est le seul coupable il à désobéi à mes ordres kudou san vous dite je suis la cible je crois savoir pourquoi je suis prêt à vous aidez si vous plait vous devez me protéger ainsi que ma famille_

 _papa :votre famille_

 _chef pirate mon portable poche de pantalon vous comprendrez de quoi je parle_

 _makoto fouiller la poche : oh kudou san il m'on menacer de les descendre si je refuse ce contrat_

 _papa mis des gants pris le portable : je vois qui est ce_

 _chef pirate : mon neveux avec sa mère qui est ma petite soeur sil m'appris mon argent disparu vous pour leur vie j'ai accepter ce contrat maintenant que j y pense depuis mon père est mort ma vie c'est compliquée putain qu'est qui ma pris d'engager ce détective_

 _sensei : éviter les gros mots devant l'enfant par contre groupe de conan est rare mais il faut conan soit opérer dans les heure avenir_

 _sans groupe groupe de conan c'est difficile vous pouvez dire à vos hommes_

 _chef pirate : si il on essayé de me tuer il m'écouteront pas normalement on est censer prendre argent bijoux objet de valeur que on revend tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est demander à mes hommes de pirater ce bateau nous servir repartir comme des civiles vu personne ne vois nos visage d'ailleur kudou san pourquoi vous n'avez pas enlever nos masque,_

 _papa sur son ordinateur je tient pas influencer les civiles j'ai votre pièce j'aimerai bien dire autant de votre complice il pas un papier juste un portable prépayé avec seul numéros une quinzaine de numéro juste des initial et de mot devant qui est bien équiper ce qui est sur la balle qui pénétrer conan et cette balle est différente donc c'est pas le même tireur ou il on plusieurs arme notamment les bombe_

 _chef pirate les sensei infirmerie :bombes_

 _sensei empoigner chef pirate : espèce vous compter tous nous tuer_

 _makoto séparer :sensei_

 _chef pirate effrayé : c'est pas de mes méthode les bombe mon père était un pirate il est vrai il adorait faire peur rien que son regard pouvais faire peur je n'avais que 6 ans quand m'on père ma initier au vol de touriste je jure sur ma famille je n'utilise pas ce genre de chose kudou san croyez moi je jure j'ai jamais tuer croyez moi_

 _papa observer chef pirate : je vous crois visiblement vous êtes victime de mutinerie que celui qui projette les bombes veut vous éjecter par tout les moyen la question est combien de temps la il nous reste ou sont les bombe_

 _moi j'ai enlever mon masque :je je sais ou il sont_

 _l'infirmier veut me remettre le masque conan kun_ _n'enlève pas le masque c'est pour t'aider_

 _papa :matte quelque min_

 _sensei :d'accord 2 min_

 _moi je refuse le masque :je sais ou il pu mettre quand j'étai sur le pont avec ayumi et nastuki nastuki c'est fais attraper ayumi et moi était cache derrière le bar j'_

 _sensei : doucement conan kun_

 _moi respirer mal : j'ai appeler ojissan après j'ai_

 _papa:tu as perdu connaissance_

 _moi : je crois oui mais j'ai commencer voir trouble quand j'ai entendu ayumi crier je suis monter l'escalier monter la haut le capitaine travaille la porte était ouverte_

 _moi:j'ai parler à tonton je j'ai entendu des pas je me suis caché j'ai vu mettre des truc il ont dit en riant on va servir pour les requin il va avoir des feux d'artifice plus aue la dernière fois il on parler d'ojissan dire que c'es t dernier jour_

 _l'infirmier ma mis le masque : conan kun ne te force pas_

 _papa : le poste de commandement je suis passer plutôt il avais un désordre il ont bousiller tout radar radio complètement isolez les moteur son fichu s quand je suis passer plutôt il avais rien d'anormal sera chan tu peut allez vérifier mais soit prudente visiblement on à plusieur_ _criminel qui sont assez nom_

 _sera :yucatta elle sortit en courant_

 _sensei m'examine les yeux : conan kun reste tranquille_

 _chef pirate :conan kun ne vous aime pas sensei_

 _papa caresse mon visage :du calme tu voudrais pas une certaine personne que tu connais soit venir_

 _kaito me regarde sourit la magicien il fais apparaître mon doudou de couverture :peut être un certain partenaire pour aider qu'il met à coté de moi_

 _moi j'ai rougi plus p putain il me fiche la honte_ _avec cet objet_

 _papa : dis moi pourquoi est tu la kaito conan tuas pas autre chose à faire_

 _kaito fais la moue : yusako ojissan je suis la pour conan c'est mon petit cousin tai ma demander de veiller sur conan_

 _papa froncer les sourcil : kai la vérité pourquoi est tu la_

 _kaito frisonner mauvais regard de papa p flippant le vieux :bon ça va je suis la pour aider bien que d'habitude je préfère éviter_

 _papa :kaito c'est pas moment de faire des blagues_

 _kaito: c'est que je suis ab et que je voulais_

 _sensei de bord : kaito kun vous semblez pas sur_

 _chirurgienne: de toute façon kaito kun vous me sembler encore trés jeune quel ages avez vous_

 _kaito :21 ans_

 _chef pirate : uso tu as 17 ans kaito kuroba né le 21 juin_

 _kaito : s allez vous voir ailleurs si je suis ojissan_

 _papa :ho même ci c'est un criminel tu respecte tes aîné_

 _kaito hausser les épaules s'apprête à sortir je me casse ici pas drôle_

 _sensei : matte kaito kun bien que vos soyez mineur vous êtes pour le moment le seul compatible avec conan kun vu votre ressemblance avec kudo san je pense vous êtes famille je me trompe kudou san_

 _pap :non pas du tout c'est mon neveu qui est assez rebelle d'ailleur depuis quand tu sait tu est ab +_

 _kaito :disons il à 3 ans je m'était blesser une fois j'ai du me recoudre par sensei c'es lui qui ma dit je suis groupe rare + hakuba ma dit conan est aussi de mon groupe je suis renseigner sur le net dans le monde 3% son groupe AB+ 1% son du groupe AB- il dit AB négative est receveur universelle mais le AB+ va que avec le groupe AB +_

 _chef pirate :euh chapo kaito kun tu explique bien mieux que les sensei_

 _sensei de bord: kudou san pourriez pas délacer cet individu_

 _chef pirate : vous prenez pour dieu vous serez genre de laisser mourir une personne qui à pas une carte vierge_

 _sensei : c'est pas envie qui me manque avec vous mais je suis sensei pas dieu mon travail est soigner tout le monde même ceux que j'estime il devrais mourir dans la souffrance contrairement à votre père le mien ma élever avec les règles de la médecine_

 _kaito qui se fais prélever du sang par sensei : on croyais au moyen age papa veut je deviens sensei je deviens medecin papa veut je deviens voleur je deviens voleur_

 _papa :kaito yamero_

 _kaito :dite yusako ojissan papa ne disait pas toujours chaque personne st unique chaque personne à ses rêve en est plus au moyen age on à la liberté sur bien des chose je comprend pas pourquoi les adultes empêche leur enfants d'avoir des rêves comment voulez vous être heureux si vous toujours les autres décidez pour vous moi papa il était magicien il m'a montrer quelqu'un de se ses tour il ma dit aussi kaito mon fils j l'apprend mes connaissance si un jour tu deviens grand tu veut faire ton métier fis de ton choix vis tes rêve laisse personne décider pour ta vie quelque soit ton choix je serais fier de toi si je rêve de devenir magicien c'est moi qui à choisi pas papa si papa avais décider pour moi crois tu je serais fier d'être magicien montrer à mon petit frère ce que je sait faire c'est la magie que je veut apporter aux enfants la joie le rire comme papa le fesait j'ai des amis leur parent ne laisse rien faire mon ami s'ennuie il est triste shinichi si il est detective c'est lui qui à décider si avait été vous croyez vous shinichi serai heureux si on compte pas cet personne qui venu sur lui ce n'ai que mon avis dans la vie il faut savoir vivre ses propre rêves pour avoir du b_ _onheur au moins quelque heures_

 _moi p il à pas tord si je suis detective c'est mon choix pas le choix de papa j'ai senti mon portable satellite vibrer j'ai pris mon portable_

 _papa me la pris regarder l'appelant: moshi atsushi_

 _tonton :moshi usako : vous êtes sortir_

 _papa : ah en à mis 8 d'entre hors jeux demo on ne peut rien faire il ont détruit tout radar radio moteur de plus j'ai plus d'un problème par divers criminelle conan est blesser pour seul personne pour soigner une chirurgienne un généraliste un infirmier on besoin de médicament pour enfants_

 _tonton : compris je suis avec les douanier nous allons à votre rechercher avec du nécessaire par contre je vais du faire au plus vite mais on va avoir un gros problème il à une tempête en approche donc j'ignore combien de temps mais tout semble croire que vous serez toucher par la tempête_

 _papa : OK je vais m'occuper juste j'ai besoin tu me trouve des information sur hatogawa kenji un sacré pirate qui à une mutinerie comme cible_

 _tonton: hatogawa tu dis_

 _papa ouais_

 _tonton: hatogawa un jolie palmarès cleptomane braquage en mer braquage sur terre ça de l'age de 6 ans il à fais tout les poste de police résident à gunna matte il est dit si il à 2 ans son père fut tuer lors d'un braquage mais c'est pas tout le bateaux n'a jamais été retrouver demo il çà une video qui montre il on fais tuer 55 personne exploser le bateau il on tuer autour 134 personne par explosion_

 _pap : vous m'avez dit vous utiliser pas cette méthode vous filmer descendre de personne puis exploser_ _lors d'un braquage il à 2 ans_

 _chef pirate : nani il à 2 ans mais j'était pas présent ce jour la j'tait malade c'est pas moi le chef cet époque c'était mon père masaka peu de temps avant mourir papa ma dit il à un traitre dans l'équipe papa à souvent eu impression quelqu'un de l'équipage chercher à lui si vous me croyez pas demander à ma petit soeur c'est elle qui venu veiller surmoi à l'hopital juste parce que j'avais de la fiévre sera chan se plain de ses frères trop protecteur mais ma soeur elle plustot à me les caser si je fais de la fievre elle squatte chez moi et ça depuis son plus jeune ages elle serais même m'apporter manger boire tous les jours elle me cherche un fiancé tout les jours je suis un marin c'est pas une fiévre de 2 semaine qui m'aurez tuer mais ma petite soeur est borné c'est vrai je suis un peu comme le grand frère de sera chan avec les mec ma soeur assez souffert pour son age_

 _tonton : kenji kun votre soeur c'est bien Kamira hatogawa_

 _chef pirate :euh oui : chotto laissez ma soeur tranquille à rien voir avec mes histoire_

 _tonton pirate :votre soeur est mineur je fais que mon travaille hatogawa kun_

 _papa :mineur_ _pourtant elle à un enfants_

 _chef pirate serre les poing :laisse ma petite soeur tranquille_ _son fils aussi deja que je suis_ _laissez ma soeur ne la mêler pas à ces histoire_

 _pap : si voulez ma protection expliquez vous pourquoi une mineur est deja maman_

 _moi p il semble on à toucher son poing faible sa petite soeur ça réaction à subitement change il c'est montre plus bavard avant de parler sa soeur surtout quand tonton lui à demander_

 _chef pirate :laissez ma soeur tranquille_

 _l'autre pirate :la soeur du chef à été violer peu après elle tomber enceinte le père du chef à découvert que un de notre à violez sa fille le jour le chef est mort il fais une découverte il c'est n'est jamais sortit vivant du braquage_

 _chef pirate :la ferme hiroo je te fais payer ta trahison_

 _l'autre pirate : rien à foutre de tes ordre depuis ton pére à clamser personne t'obéit on sait tous tu as peur de ton pére on à tous vue comment il te traitait quand on avis 10ans tu as voulu quitter le bateau pour faire aventure il est allé te chercher_

 _chef pirate énerver: la ferme laisse mon père tranquille papa n'a jamais tuer personne contrairement vous tous vous avez tuer mon père la preuve que je vous gene tu as tenter de me tuer_

 _l'autre pirate ris :quel naïf que tu es demande toi ou est mère juste quelque mois après la naissance de ta petite soeur_

 _chef pirate énerver :arrête tu n'a pas droit mon père nous aimais_

 _l'autre pirate :un peu trop tu lui chercher des excuses pour tout action tu l'admirais tellement tu n'a pas vu comment il en vrai je devrais dire tu veut pas voir la vérité_

 _chef pirate énerver se débat le menotte lui rentre :je vais tuer hiroo comment ose tu salir mon père papa nous à élever il ma appris tout ce que je sais faire il me protégeais il ma éduquer_

 _sensei :du calme hatogawa_

 _kudou san_

 _papa détacher l'autre pirate et le menotte :on va faire un tour_

 _chef pirate :ferme la hiroo ne salis pas mon paie je te jure je tue_

 _l'autre pirate ris :toi tuer impossible tu es incapable de tuer qui quonc tu as beau être intelligent tu es aussi docile papa qu'un agneau comme le jour tu devenu un homme fais sortir l'autre pirate_

 _chef pirate :arrête je vais te tuer_ _ta pas droit ide salir mon père il c'est frapper la tête sur otossa je sais que c'est faux ce qu il à dit otossa_

 _c pirate :ne me touchez pas laisse moi tranquille je veut un avocat_

 _moi j'observe kaito qui à un regard bizarre je regarde ojissan qui c'est frapper la tête plusieur fois_

 _sensei calmer le chef pirate : hatogawa kun calmer vous ça sert rien à de vous faire du mal_

 _le chef pirate : laissez moi tranquille ne me toucher pas je vais pas laisserai salir la mémoire papa papa + il m'aimais papa n'est pas ce qu'il dit papa n'a jamais tuer_

 _papa est revenu avoir menotté l'autre pirate dans la cabine d'à côté : hatogawa kun ça sert à rien de vous mentir vous m^me vous savez que c'est une illusion que vous donner_

 _vous voulez vous protéger ne pas faire face à la vérité mais penser à votre soeur votre neveux il on besoin vous je peut vous aidez à les_ _protéger_

 _chef pirate pleure :laisser ma soeur tranquille elle n'a rien avoir avec mes histoire laissez moi tranquille je veut mon avocat je vais pas laisser salir mon père ni mêler ma soeur_

 _papa: hatogawa kun je veut vous aidez à protéger votre soeur penser à votre soeur_

 _le chef pirate laisse la tranquille ne la mêler pas dans mes histoires_

 _papa libère le chef pirate et l'emmener venet on va vous soigner à coté makoto_

 _makoto :yucatta il fermer la porte derrière papa sensei le chef pirate:_

 _kaito :il son tous abrutis les adultes ce type est un exemple_

 _la sensei :non kaito kun c'est pas un abrutis il arrive des personne qui souffre prefere voir ce qui les arrange comme vérité lui en est un parfait exemple il veut pas accepter la vérité il es à peur tu es jeune tu vois pas ce genre de chose mais il à des situation que tu es prête à tout pour protéger quelqu'un y compris pour ceux qui ne mérite pas d'être protéger même ic il souffre leur traumatisme il à des vérité qui sont parfois certaine situation trop douleur qui son pas toujours bonne à dire dans certaine situation mais il en d'autre qui mérite d'être dit pour aider la personne avancez mais la personne n'accepte pas l'aide il vont chercher des excuse protéger cette personne il sont tout faire pour empêcher la vérité de surgir mais quand on à des preuves qui affirme la vérité il est trés difficile de dire que c'est faux ou de trouver une nouvelle excuse ça oblige la personne d'affronter sa vérité avancer mais ces personne on les appelle de personne traumatiser_

 _moi p je haie quand les adultes on raison mais c'est sur une chose il une seule vérité vu les allusion de l'autre pirate je doute chef pirate est pas eu quelque secret dans son passé demo je sentiment de comprendre le chef pirate quand je vois gin ce jour la parfois j'ai impression je suis fou dire que ça fais 2 ans il ma fais changer_

 _l'infirmier sensei la tension chute encore_

 _sensei regarde la pharmacie : le problème si on fais l'opération dans les heure qui vienne conan kun est un patent à risque normalement sans le materiel la pièce les bon médicalement_

 _kaito: ne laisser pas mourir conan je suis prêt lui donner tout mon sang pour il vit_

 _sensei : kaito kun vous m'intrigue pourquoi tenez vous temps à donner tout votre sang_

 _kaito conan c'est mon cousin mon père à toujours dit la famille c'est sacré on dois toujours être unis que si la famille n'est pas unis n'est pas solidaire un jour un fera une bêtise pour éviter la famille s'éloigne il faut savoir communiquer partager donner aidez protéger quand il faut conan n'a que 7 ans il passe tout le temps se soucier des autre s ses amis lui reproche de jamais laisser l'aider quand il à des ennuie il veu rien dire il veut pas se faire aider il aime se battre pour la justice quand parfois pendant le match de foot ou quand les grand l'embête voir certaine personne le traitez idiot c'es pas juste le prince de la justice se bat pour la justice e_

 _moi préfére changer de sens je hais quand il me fais ces pic qu'il dit ça il est aussi dangereux que moi j'ai vu papa p so me dis pas papa entendu ce qu'il viens dire_

 _papa : qu'est que tu insinue kaito sur conan_

 _moi je fusille du regard kaito p la ferme_

 _kaito : je suis pas une balance demander lui vous même ojissan_

 _papa :me regarde : on verra ça plus tard il pour le moment plus important dans quelle heure il avoir une tempête je vais avoir beaucoup de travaille avec les complice de ces 2 pirate avant la tempête il à les secours qui sont au plus vite pour apporter du nécessaire_

 _sensei: demo kudo san conan kun est instable meme ci les secours arrive conan kun ne peut pas déplacer tant qu c'est stabiliser nous devon opérer j'ai bien peur qu'on dois l'opérer ici 9 d'entre eux mais selon 1 d'eux il soint 15_

 _kaito : sur le bateau_

 _moi j'ai entendu ça j'ai serrer mon doudou de couverture p je hai l'hopital je déteste encore plus être opéré_

 _sensei de bord : donc ce cas je vais prépares une cabine qui nous sert pour le materiel j'en ai aussi quelqu'un je vais vous aider même ci c'est pas vraiment ma spécialiser_

 _sensei : aligata demo c'est vrai je suis chirurgien il me faut dire opérer un si jeune patient c'est ma première fois_

 _kaito : je croyais vous chirurgien_

 _la sensei : je le suis mais je suis plus chirurgien générale normalement dans un opération normal il un chirurgien un anesthésiste le spécialiste de l'endroit il faut opérer dans le cas de conan kun c'est chirurgien pédiatre un chirurgien orthopédie un chirurgien vasculaire une infirmière la comme tu vois un infirmier un sensei généraliste non chirurgical si il à bien une chose que nous chirurgien à souvent comme les opération qui est pas plus facile c'est d'opérer un bébé ou un enfants parce que il faut être trés mais trés minutieux la une opération en urgence avec peu de personnel peu de moyen la moindre erreur peut être dangereux kudou san vous dite il à tempête qui approche conan dois être opérer avant il faut c qu'on le stabilise si je viens opérer conan durant la tempête c'est dangereux plutôt je commence l'opération plutôt je pourrais stabiliser conan kun_

 _papa p merde il manquais plus que ça yukiko me tuera si son fils meurt :yucatta je vais tout faire pour stabiliser le bateau faite ce que vous avez à faire pour soigner conan je me charge du reste_

 _papa rappelle oncle : moshi tu es ou_

 _tonton :nous somme dans l'hélicoptère nous cherchons le bateau _sans une position précise c'est assez difficile de vous localiser demo le mer est assez agité le vent c'est leve_ _r_ _

_le pilote : la tempête se dirige sur eux il ont 8 h max avant d'être pris dans la tempête_

 _tonton: bon sang qu'en t il des autres pays_

 _le pilote nous somme en attente demo il semblerais un bateau de la marine soit deja en route pour nous aider dans les recherche mais nous avons besoin de la liste des passager personnel nombre de pirate à bord_

 _papa :pour les pirates nous avons deja mis aux arrêt 9 il sont 15 selon un d'eux_

 _heiji rentrer avec un pirate sale état: ojissan voila le 10 éme hors jeu_

 _papa : bon travaille heiji kun d'ou tu tiens celui la_

 _heiji la salle des moteur je l'es surpris à mettre une bombe demo je doute que ce que j'ai vu puisse vous plaire_

 _papa :montre_

 _heiji montre une photo de la bombe : hakuba et sera son deja à voir comment les désactiver mais cet imbécile dit il ne sait pas on lui à dit comment les placer mais à part ça il sait rien d'après lui il prétend ces les ordre de son chef_

 _sera portable de heiji : kudou san on à un problème on réussi l'ouvrir le boitier demo il à comme un minuteur_

 _papa : sera chan combien de temps à t il_

 _hakuba :15 h 38 min 24 s_

 _papa agripper le pirate : ohé combien de temps c'est censé être_

 _pirate : j'en sait rien tout ce que je sait les chef à dit on reçu un contrat pour ce bateau on nous à laisser les instruction tout ce qu'on à avais à faire c'est de monter en civile sur le bateau attendre les instruction quand le chef à eu l'ordre d'on est passée en action voler prendre argent bijoux objet de valeur c'est notre quotidien bloquer le bateau attendre les secours repartir en civile il est vrai c'est façon n'est pas de nos habitude le chef à dit à un des notre que la personne nous à demander de mettre à pour bien bloquer le bateau_

 _kaito : que voulez dire c'est pas votre habitude procéder comme ça_

 _pirate : on viens avec notre bateau on monte à bord on tire de somation on enferme tout les passager dans un seul endroit on récupère argent bijoux portable carte de crédit chèque on bloque tout le monde dans la pièce sans le sang verser trop de sang il est arriver parfois on malmené des passager qui joue les héros comme kudou kun une parti va dans les cabines fouiller prendre tout objet qui rapporte gros une fois finis on préviens le chef on retourne au beaux mais pour empêcher d'être poursuivis on abyme moteur radio radar GPS on partage le butin dans la planque on revend la plus part d'autre comme si on trouve des dossier compromettant on à comme parfois contacter la personne on lui demande l'argent contre les infos mais on ne donne pas les infos qu'il à besoin on lui demande toujour plus ou un service comme si la personne travaille dans une banque de nous aider mais la le contrat nous à tous obliger partir civile pour pirater le bateau_

 _sensei :pourquoi êtes vous 15_

 _pirate : vous avez vu la grandeur de ce bateau plus on est nombreux plus on accomplis notre mission sur ce genre de bateau certain d'entre nous sont des civile infiltré dans les cibles d'autre accomplisse leur mission demo l'ancien chef lui il avais pourtant dit de jamais à attaquer le bateau Suzuki que les Suzuki sont des personne riche qui peut rapporter gros mais il sont aussi des personne rancunier il sont prête mettre des mercenaire le chef le savais pourtant il à attaquer le bateau_

 _papa : j'ai bien peur que votre chef n'est pas l'auteur de ces ordres quelqu'un veut le faire taire_

 _pirate :so on lui avis dit de pas le faire que ça sert à rien_

 _papa: de quoi parler vous_

 _pirate :si voulez plus d'infos vous devez me protéger ainsi que ma famille_

 _sensei : vous mériter pas d'être protéger regarde ce vous avez fais à cet enfant_

 _pirate ma regarder :ça c'est pas moi l'ancien chef et le chef il on toujours dit de jamais tirer sur une personne et encore moins tirer ou tuer un enfant c'est sacré de plus j'ai 2 fille à peu prés de l'age de conan kun que j'aime plus que tout au monde je suis un voleur un pirate un escroc pas un meurtrier maintenant j'y pense cet enfant je l'ai deja vu plusieurs fois il à l'école teitan ou ma fille va à l'école il traîne souvent avec les autre enfants d'après ma fille conan kun serai le garçon le plus populaire de l'école toute les filles sont pou lui ma fille ma souvent dit papa je veut marier avec conan kun il trop kawaii demo on arrive pas l'approcher son amoureuse ayumi chan empêche les autres fille lui parler_

 _moi rougi p ohé ohé ayumi chan est pas mon amoureuse bon sang les filles on d'un mot de tête pas étonnant les garçon de l'école m'embête j'ai eu le flah back j'ai embrasser ayumi_

 _kaito observe conan souri de la vision il à eu : sérieux ba tai dit ayumi parle tout temps de toi conan quand elle parle des garçons c'est conan ci conan ça conan et moi on va se marier moi rougis trop je cache mon visage de mon doudou p qu'est que j'ai pour toute les gamine plus jeune que moi veulent tous se marier avec moi_

 _sera : ya pas dit conan kun c'est ayumi qui te plait_

 _moi p pitié changer de sujet_

 _sensei : kawaii conan kun tu as deja une amoureuse :_

 _sensei : l'amour de jeunesses_

 _moi je suis pas amoureux d'elle ayumi c'est ma meilleure amie c'est tout_

 _heiji : toi peut être mais elle_

 _moi :on est amis seulement je ne suis que 7 heiji nichan_ _mais il à haichizo qui lui aussi à une amoureuse_

 _heiji :nani mon frère une amoureuse d'ou tu tiens ça_

 _moi sourire vengeur yukina à vu notre cousine et ton frère il se fons de bisous sur la bouche il à dit toi aussi tu fais des bisous à kazuha neechan_

 _heiji rougi plus p so je vais tuer ce cafteur_

 _papa lis un message souris intéressant il semble que rien ne reste secret dans votre club_

 _heiji : j'ai jamais embrasser kazuha mon frère rêvé le tiens il va morfler et toute façon c'est pas moi sujet juste un conseil vous devriez surveiller votre fille yusako ojissan sur ces air de petite fille ange elle_

 _moi je fusille heiji p stop hattory tu en à trop dit_

 _pirate qui m'observer kaito et papa : kudou san conan kun est votre fils comme kaito kun l'es_

 _kaito : hein vous délirez vous yusako ojissan c'est mon oncle mon père et lui étai frère je ressemble plus à mon père quand à conan c'est un cousin_

 _pirate : bizarre vous ressembler l'un comme l'autre à kudou san d'ailleur votre visage me rappelle shinichi kudou quand je vous est vu plutôt je vous pris pour shinichi kun je connais shinichi je l'ai vu souvent au stade jouer je vais pas dire j'admire beaucoup shinichi demo il à disparu depuis 2 ans je me demande si la rumeur si shinichi kudo est pas mort_

 _papa fouiller le pirate:c'est moi qui vous descend si vous parler de ce genre de rumeur sur mon fils dite moi qui sont vos complice_

 _pirate pas avant de'êtres signé un marché je tient à protéger ma famille_

 _papa se retient de le frapper: tant pis pour vous on va aller de l'autre coté heiji suis moi kaito reste va conan_

 _kaito :ça va coter cher si je joue s_

 _papa fusillé kaito :répète_

 _kaito frissonné : bestuni je rigole je veilles sur lui_

 _moi p tu parle papa à sorti son regard dissuasion je regarde papa sortir avec heiji et le pirate_

 _kaito soupire : pff fichu croisière dire j'avais d'autre plan_

 _l'infirmier : vous aimez pas les croisière kaito kun_

 _kaito non j'aime les pirate il gâche tout mon frère voulais venir parce que il entendu ma meilleure amie parler de la croisiére et sonoko a invité tout les autres moi je préfère la magie amuser le public que ces fichu pirate on gâcher la fêtes maintenant si ojisan désamorce pas ces bombe on tous mort de 7 à je sais pas moi mais ça m'ennuie maintenant qu'allez vous faire ou sont les sensei_

 _l'infirmier vérifie ma température: préparer de quoi opérer conan kun dans un moment je vais préparer conan kun pour une blessure à la jambe tes vêtement son couvert de sang_

 _kaito: j'ai apporter des vêtement pour lui quand j'ai apporter de l'ordinateur d'ojissan si vouler je peut le changer_

 _l'infirmier :pourquoi pas je pense que vaut mieux vous le changer et nettoyer un peu avant de je me prépare_

 _le sensei de bord revenu ne enlever pas son masque_

 _l'infirmier je le sais sensei allez vous l'endormir_

 _la sensei : si nous avons ce qui il faut si non on trouver une façon de l'opérer et qu il reste tranquille_

 _sensei de bord conan kun tu as mal_

 _moi signe de non_

 _mais c'est faux ça fais un mal de chien ben voyons ce qui se passe sur le bateau pendant moi je suis préparer à être opérer tonton est arriver avec nathajima sensei un chirurgien et pédiatre d'une ville voisine de tokyo qui venu avec un peu de materiel sur un pneumatique 3 autre policier avec papa il font le point de la situation en attendant les renfort voici 6 h 20 on est bloquer en mer le temps avance_

 _papa dans le poste de commandement avec heiji analyse une bombe : combien as tu trouver de ces engin heichan_

 _heiji : 5 dans la salle de machine 1 dans la saguru à trouver prête de l'ascenseur plus 2 d'ici le dernier dans un sac il n'a pas eu temps d'activer_

 _ppa : de quoi nous faire couler ne laisser aucun survivant j'en ai deja désamorcé des bombe mais celui c'est une première numérique télécommander à manipuler avec munition moindre erreur moindre secousse on y passe tout avec la tempête en approche on à tout y interet allez avec prudence mais il faut surtout plus de main d'oeuvre pour les désamorcer en totale syntonisation d'abord débarrassons nous des pirates restant_

 _tonton : dé qu on vous à en visuel on va vous prêter main forte concernant conan comment il va_

 _papa mal si on enlevé pas la balle dans les heure à venir mais bon je sais il est résistant mais son état est instable que sensei dit on peut pas le déplacer tant qu'il pas stable_

 _un pirate armé tire sur heiji_

 _heiji toucher à l'épaule : itai palis_

 _papa regarder derrière lui : vous êtes un ordure pourquoi tirer sur un gamin_

 _le pirate avancer menaçant papa et heiji: rien à foutre messieurs les fouineur rendons nous sur le pont tout les 3 main en l'air même toi gamin_

 _heiji se tient l'épaule connard vous me blesser voulez je met les main en l'air_

 _le pirate voulu frapper heiji: sale gamin je vais te montre r_

 _papa fais une attaque spécial met hors jeu le pirate : dans tes rêve connard_

 _heiji ramasser l'arme du pirate: trop cool ojissan_

 _papa attacher le pirate k.o à la barre de manœuvre il fouille le pirate prend ses affaire scotch les yeux la bouche du pirate :tu va bien heiji_

 _heiji se tient l'épaule : j'ai commis mieux mais ça fais mal d'un chien si c'est lui qui à tirer sur conan ça dois faire mal à conan le connaissance il ne vas pas le dire_

 _papa vider le chargeur de l'arme : vu la balle que tu t'es pris les gros calibre les autres que j'ai confisquer on à faire de pro équiper couteau pistolet gros calibre habillé de noir de la ^tete au pied un masque qui montre leur yeux la bouche gants_

 _une voix dans hélicoptère : fujimine san mitte à bas bord_

 _tonton dans l'hélicoptère regarder dans es jumelle : c'est eux des vêtement c'est l'oeuvre de kaito il à que lui qui met du fluo sur des vêtement sombre pouvez vous approcher du bateau sans être vu_

 _pilote :négative fujimine san trop dangereux avec ce vent on va avoir turbulence mais on peut vous prêter une embarcation sur notre bateau_

 _tonton: OK on prend_

 _pilote :ici n°4 à la base on à retrouver les disparu impossible d'accéder en air on demande de préparer l'embarcation pour manoeuvre rapide et silencieuse_

 _base : bien reçu n°4 nous préparons l'embarcation_

 _copilote :messieurs j'espère vous n'avez pas le mal de mer parce que ça va bouger_

 _tonton : je suis habitué je suis un ancien marin yusako nous rejoignons rapidement je dois couper soyez vigilent_

 _papa : OK aligata raccroche :tu as entendu heiji il faut_

 _heiji : yucata ojissan demo je me demande si c'est pas l'attaque de l'organisation_

 _papa : ça y ressemble demo il quelque chose qui me dérange dans cette histoire ça concerne le chef pirate pourquoi on cherche à le faire taire qu'est lui fais peur son changement de comportement il était coopérative au départ de que mon beau frère parler de sa soeur il comme change r de version_

 _pirate chercher se libérer_

 _papa lui enlever le scotch ou croyez vous aller mon cher j'ai quelque question pour vous pourquoi vous mettez des bombe sur un bateau rempli d'innocent_

 _pirate palis: de bombe de quoi parler vous c'est pas de nos méthode tout ce qu'on à fait c'est suivre les instruction du chef à reçu on es pas des tueur_

 _heiji : demo vous hésitez pas de tirer sur les civile_

 _pirate : si j'avais voulu gamin je t'aurais tuer je suis bon tireur ça arrive parfois on abyme des otages un peu histoire de leur rappeler il n'on pas pouvoir avec nous ça fais 17 ans je suis pirate avec le chef on jamais tuer_

 _papa : pourquoi cher à tuer votre chef_

 _pirate :_ _bon sang il à quand fais le contraire de nos conseille_

 _heiji : quoi donc_

 _pirate :jouer les_ _détectives_

 _papa: sur quoi_

 _pirate: sur la mort de son père je vous le dis le chef de maintenant est 0 sur le terrain c'est pour ça le chef la mis dans les civile infiltré son père mort il repris le rôle depuis il c'est mis en tête son père est pas_ _mort en accident le chef ne vis que pour son père sa soeur son neveux_

 _papa :que savez vous sur votre chef actuelle_

 _pirate : trop gentille il obéit aux droit à l'œil sans se rebeller son père ne la jamais laisser vivre trop protecteur quand il était petit son père ne laissait pas s'éloigner quand on partait en mission son fils restait sur le bateau avec de que son fils s'éloigne trop il le fais rentrer il le gronde quand il était pas en mission il apprenais à son fils à pécher chasser lui expliquait comment fonctionne la loi de la mer quand il fus assez grand il à fais intégrer l'équipage puis aux mission ça ce qui'il fais quand on était en mer mais j'ignore sil fais autre chose ce que je sait le chef actuelle est un cerveau mais plus comme un robot_

 _papa : ce que vous décrivez me semble plus une certaine forme de maltraitance_

 _le pirate :maltraitance vous plaisanter le chef était trop fier de son fils tout ce que je sait je suis arriver à bord il avais 8/9 ans que cette époque la le chef venait de perdre sa femme la même année demo quand je l'ai vu la première fois il fesait sa maquette de bateau dans le bureau de son père il à du talent je crois c'est une des fierté de son père devoir son fils aimer les bateaux le chef est enfant de la mer c'est ce que son père disait mon fils est un enfant de la mer il sera un grand marin certes il était trop protecteur avec ses enfants mais pour le chef toute sa vie c'est ses enfant la mer rien d'autre_

 _papa vous êtes plus bavard que ceux j'ai interroger de que je pose des question il me réponde ce qui leur arrange réclamant un échange ou un avocat ou une protection mai vous vous n'avez pas demander pourquoi ça_

 _pirate :moi je suis un enfant de rue je sais survivre j'ai deja fais de la prison je n'ai pas peur j'ai pas de famille qui m'attendent pas de femme pas de enfants pa de famille je connais mes droits quand j'ai été virer de tout les établissement scolaire je bois pas mais la drogue le sexe l'argent les jeux c'est ma life j'avais besoin d'argent le chef ma engager depuis je suis le pirate sentir l'océan camper pécher chasser jouer avec des touriste c'est une liberté de vivre mais ci parfois je retrouve en 4 mur avec ce costume de prisonnier mais c'est pas pour autant je vais balancer je ne suis pas une balance j'ai juste répondu sur les chef rien d'autre dire que pendant des année personne à réussi nous arrêté vous nous avez arrêter totalement retourner la situation contre nous c'est une première vous êtes sacrement fort tentai kudou qu'allez vous faire de moi maintenant me me jeter au requin_

 _heiji : bonne idée_

 _papa : heiji_

 _heiji : je plaisante ojissan d'ailleur pirate san savez vous je suis heiji hattory tentai_

 _pirate effrayée :hattory heiji kun le fils du préfet d'Osaka so na j'ai tirer sur le fils de policier kudou san tuer moi maintenant ou mettez moi sous protection faite ce que voulez de moi me laisser pas tomber dans les main du père de gamin_

 _heiji vexé : hé je suis pas un gamin je suis le meilleur tentai lycéen de l'ouest heiji hattory j 'ai pas besoin de mon père pour me défendre je suis le roi du kendo_

 _papa fiche un étape derrière la tête heiji: ho respecte ton_ _père_

 _heiji frotter sa tête marmonner s'en allant: trop nul chaque fois je me présente on me connais que pour pap je suis tout de même meilleur detective meilleur kendo papa tu m'enerve_

 _pirate amuser : sang chaud tentai kun_

 _heiji : je suis pas sang chaud_

 _papa frotter ses yeux : ces ados sont épuisant toujours à se plaindre quel votre nom_

 _pirate :contre quoi vous proposer je tien pas mourir d'avoir blesser fils d'un policier je suis pas idiot toucher tuer fils de policier c'est direct la peine de mort je tient à ma vie_

 _papa:soupirer rectification c'est vous qui me donner maux de tête les pirate_

 _pirate :j'ai peut être une solution pour vous vous balancer le fric je vous file tout mes infos sur certain braquage que j'ai effectuer il se peut il à des truc qui vous intéresse_

 _heiji : ojissan il arrive_

 _papa :du genre_

 _pirate : pas question je veut être libre nouvelle identité contrat écrit de vos min je fais pas de prison ni même je suis pour être crucifier par le père du gamin_

 _heiji : je suis pas un gamin_

 _pirate amuser : non tu es juste tentai sang chaud qui va encore au lycée pour moi c'est gamin moi à ton age j'avais plus de lycée je travaillais deja pour le chef quand je regarde toi et l fils du chef toi vraiment plus rebelle que le fils du chef docile comme un agneau t'aurais pas perdu quelque chose tentai sang chaud kun_

 _heiji vérifier se poche revenu voir pirate :rendez le je vous corrige_

 _pirate amusez : non je l'ai plus tu es si kawaii énerver_

 _papa :heiji laisse il veut jouer de tes nerf mais je suis sur ton père sera savoir traiter les personnes qui mauvaise intention sur mineur_

 _pirate vexé :ohé je suis voleur pas pedo je vais pas dire le contraire si vous regarder à nouveau mes poche vous verrez bien des trésor_

 _papa_ _fouiller les poche surpris : chotto je vous est attaché cet fouillé il avais rien faite vous de la magie_

 _pirate: mon premier vol c'est à 10 ans mais c'est une fois j'ai rencontrer ce grand magicien décédé je l'ai vu faire ce tour de passe passe mais ça pris de année pour maîtriser ce tour c'est vrai j'ai rendu les objet sans le contenu de départ_

 _papa :heiji surveille ce pic poket ne laisse pas te mettre à nerf sorti chercher tonton et les autre_

 _heiji irritez sourire sournois : OK ojissan_

 _pirate gouttez : alors sang chaud on joue le baby setter est ce pas un métier de fille_

 _heiji scotch la bouche du pirate : non c'est pas un métier de fille juste un conseil méfier vous des filles avec ce genre de propos moi j'ai ma mère quand elle entend mon père parler comme ça il se retrouve punis abstinence pendant 1 mois + régime forcée quand j'était petit papa il devais faire en+ la corvée maison après son travail +allez me chercher déposer à l'école à l'entraînement de kendo faire les courses s'occuper de moi tout ça pendant 1 mois imaginer quand j'était bébé si papa parlait comme ça me changer les couches ma maman ma dit une fois j'avais salis ma couche maman ma emmener pour lui devant tout ses collègue ça fichu l honte papa que le même soir il rentrer rouge de honte il se sont disputer papa lui à demander pourquoi elle à fais ça maman lui à répondu la prochaine fois tu te souviendra qu'il à une famille à nourrir quand Mr rentre pas aider sa femme qui voudrai parfois un peu plus il soi s'occuper de sa famille le pire ce soir la c'était l'anniversaire de ma mère quand il c'est souvenu il c'est pris abstinence 3 mois mais vous ojissan la ou je vais vous envoyer ça sera pas 3 mois abstinence mais pour 20 ans je déteste être blesser pendant période de compétions à cause de vous je vais manquer ma saison parce que vous m'avez tirez dessus quand je vais rentre à Osaka papa me demandera pourquoi je suis blesser mon cafteur de petit frère va lui raconter que je la croisière mon frère et moi fu pris dans un piraterie de mer maman sera inquiète papa me posera des questions je lui dirais que vous m'avez blesser menacer voler faillit tuer conan je parle même pas des 330 passager pris pour bombe si je resume le terrorisme c'est la peine capitale enlevant coup blessure sur mineur usage d'arme à feu tentative de meurtre sur mineur vol escroquerie détournement de fond otage avec tout ça papa sera bonne humeur si vous êtes gentilles avec moi vous donner vos complice si non à la fin de cette croisière on va rentrer à Osaka vous moi mon petit frère on voir expliquer mon père le fais je me suis pris une balle voulez libre je peut vous le donner mais gratuit tout les infos sur trafic de drogue trafique d'armes trafique de tout genre plus particulièrement j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider avoir certaine chose pour un ami si vous me donner fausse infos alors je dirais à mon père j'ai vu mon tireur qui ma fichu mal de bras avec 764 magnum votre liberté contre les infos une fausse infos finis votre liberté qu'en penser vous ojissan papa serai fier de vous avoir comme trophée voulez vous rencontrer mon père en personne_

 _pirate signe de non_

 _heiji voulez vous être libre_

 _pirate signe de oui_

 _heiji: voulez vous toujours vous moquer de moi pirate signe non_

 _heiji souris victoire voulez vous payer votre dette en m'aidant être mon indic ou raconter mon père pourquoi je suis blesser_

 _pirate signe de non_

 _heiji :papa_

 _pirate signe non_

 _heiji :ou moi pirate signe de oui_

 _heiji :je prefer ça pas un mot ojissan sur ma discussion avec vous ou je vous laisse rencontrer papa_

 _papa revenu avec tonton et les renfort : heiji voici les renfort_

 _heiji : enfin pas tôt plus vite on met eux hors jeux plus vite on reprendra route_

 _natajima sensei :pourquoi plus vite vous rester tranquille aussi_

 _heiji sourcille vous êtes qui_

 _nathajima oh désolé : je suis jean natajima sensei en chirurgie je suis aussi pédiatre puis je voir ta blessure heiji kun_

 _heiji méfiant vous êtes vraiment un sensei_

 _tonton : ne t'inquiète pas heiji kun j'ai vérifier tout ses papiers il est en règles pas de casier même pas un pv il est venu pour nous aider pour soigner conan et tout les blesser_

 _heiji hésité il montre sa blessure :si il est en regle d'accord_

 _natajima un stylo éclaire la blessure :la balle semble être sortit comme ça on peut pas vraiment examiner votre blessure il pris un paquet de compresse met à la blessure_

 _tonton menotte le pirate enlever c'est vous le tireur je vous arrête pour prise d'otage vol main armer tentative de meurtre sur mineur la liste se rajoutera sur vos délit une fois on vous identifiera mas avant on va lieux sur veuillez garder silence tout ce que vous dite sera retenu contre vous vous avez droit un avocat si vous en avez pas un sera commis d'office comprenez vous vos droit_

 _le pirate : oui je renonce mes droits je veut pas d'avocat je suis prêt à vous donner tout ce que j'ai à condition d'avoir nouvelle identité je suis désolé je jure que j'ignorais heiji kun était le fils du préfet de police Osaka keiji croyez moi je n'aurais pas tirer sur lui si j'avais su si vous me donner la liberté je jure de vous donner des scoops sur certain personnage politique je ferais ce que voulez si vous me protéger me laissez libre_

 _tonton :tout dépend de vos informations peut être on peut s'arranger bien sur c'est de vrai si vous nous donnez des fausse information alors ou pouvez oublier somme nous d'accord_

 _pirate : hai possible avoir un accord écrit-_

 _tonton p bon sang rendez service taisez vous_

 _sensei éclairer les yeux du pirate: c'est bien ce que pensait il est shooté que prenez vous comme drogue_

 _pirate :quel drogue je touche pas à drogue lol_

 _heiji :ben laisser le conan est plus important que lui sensei_


	4. Chapter 3 sauvetage parti 2

_parti 2_

 _papa tonton heiji kaito sensei pluriel kaito l'infirmier réuni avec un pirate shooté peu avant mon opération_

 _kaito assis prête de moi :tu va bien je te trouve tendu_

 _moi :comment veu tu j'aille je dois opérer pas comme d'hab j'ai super mal à ma jambe dominant blesser je sais même pas je serais comme neuf si même je joue foot dis tu pourra rester j'ai comme un sentiment bizarre_

 _kaito :t'inquiète je veille sur toi pendant tu sera je ferai un certain personnage veiller sur les autre_

 _papa entré avec heiji tonton le pirate le nouveau sensei :comment il va kai_

 _kaito : sensei leur explique un peu l'opération lui il est qui_

 _sensei pris des gants : konnichiwa je suis natajima sensei je peut voir ta blessure conan kun_

 _moi je regarde papa signer de oui je regarde heiji assis de l'autre coté il regarde le pirate avec le sourire sadick mais j'ai frisonner j'ai eu impression de voir gin quand j'ai regarder le pirate de son uniforme j'ai vrai me gin cette façon heiji assit l'uniforme du pirate ma rappeler gin face de moi quand j'ai été fouetter par un de ses homme j'ai fermer les yeux quand sensei toucher ma nouvelle blessure par balle à la jambe de tres douleur_

 _papa : vous en pensez quoi_

 _sensei qui observe ma blessure :la difficile à dire sans une radio mais ce qui est sur la balle n'est pas sorti que je trouve aucun blessure sortant on va limiter les dégâts faire que soit moins douloureux pour lui savez vous comment il à reçu la balle_

 _papa :non mais avec les pirate à bord_

 _sensei sorti dans un sac des tenu de soin une tenu pour moi distribue au sensei : conan kun j'ai quelque question pour toi tu veut bien répondre_

 _kaito : on peut vous répondre_

 _sensei sort dans sa sacoche une mallette d'instrument un sac de médicament : je n'en doute pas jeune homme mais pour évaluer l'état de conan kun je préfére vous le laisser répondre conan kun tu as quel age_

 _moi j'ai senti papa range mes cheveux :me regarder un sourire :7 ans_

 _sensei qui prépare une seringue de médicament : ou est tu à l'école_

 _moi: teitan primaire de tokyo_

 _sensei :comment s'appelle tes parents_

 _moi p pourquoi il fallu il pose cette questions sensei : conan kun est ce que tu as mal_

 _moi signe de non_

 _pap conan la vérité tu es sur de pas avoir mal moi j'ai regarder papa qui ma fais le regard dissuasion de jouer sur ce terrain j'ai signer oui_

 _sensei :pourquoi tu as dis ça te fais pas mal si ça te fais mal_

 _pirate : il vous aime pas trop sensei_

 _sensei à administré le médicament dans la perfusion :je vous pas demande votre avis_

 _kaito : vous lui donner quoi_

 _sensei en met la seringue de quoi calmer la douleur l'anesthésie_

 _l'infirmier sortit de l'autre salle :je peut le faire vous savez je suis infirmier_

 _tonton: vous êtes_

 _l'infirmier qui repris ma température : dessus Yanis Azur Yokohama passager de la cabine 268 je travaille à l'hopital de haido service urgence la température de conan kun redescendu à 38 °4_

 _la sensei :moi dessus Joanne Satoshi chirurgienne hopital centrale tokyo passagère de la cabine 157 vous êtes qui_

 _tonton : montre sa plaque :Astukichi Fujimine keiji agent de liaison du FBI je suis la pour aider m'assurer tout les personne du bateau présent reste en vie_

 _et vous êtes le sensei e bord n'est ce pas_

 _sensei de bord examine le bras de heiji: hai dessus Kenjiro Hatamoto sensei générale aligata de votre aide fujimine keiji_

 _le sentiment : hatamoto enseigne avez vous un endroit on puisse soigner conan kun_

 _sensei de bord j'ai prépare l'autre partit de cabine de infirmerie tout est prêt_

 _la sensei : moi j'ai préparer du materiel que j'ai trouver_

 _avant la tempête il faudrait on commence avant_

 _sensei donner des tenue à les 2 sensei l'infirmier :_ _Yokohama pouvez vous assurer conan soit prêt et bien endormis pour commencer les autres je vais vous demander de sortir pour que nous puissions prepare conan kun_

 _la sensei: pour kaito vous pouvez rester vous et conan kun vous êtes comptable_

 _papa surpris p masaka c'est pour ça toichi ma dit il devais me parler: il est vraiment compatible_

 _sensei de bord : hai on analyser le sang de kaito et le sang de conan kun il sont tout deux AB+ ma collègue à aussi vérifier_

 _la sensei : demo on à trouver 2 type de sang sur conan kun un du groupe A - et un autre du groupe O + kudou san est rapport avec les vêtement couvert de sang de conan kun je doute conan kun soit autant groupe à la fois_

 _pap on peut dire ça la ou j'ai retrouver conan il à un corps ce à affaire n'a rien avoir avec les pirates_

 _tonton: hé bien on peut dire les criminelle son donner mot pour la croisière tourne au cauchemar je peut voir_

 _papa : bien sur retrouvons les autres on va aussi interroger cet idiot et ses complices heiji tu reste aussi_

 _moi j'ai regarder les sensei aller ailleurs l'infirmier lui ma mis un masque parfumé de fraise je me suis senti lourd d'avant de rendormie j'ai vu papa parler à l'infirmier et à kaito après sortir avec le pirate et tonton_

 _kaito préparer pour prélever du sang :franchement il à que pour toi je serai partage mon sang_

 _heiji: sans nous pour lui éviter les ennuie_

 _kaito : en parlant d'ennuie pourquoi toi blesser_

 _heiji :c'est l'autre qui ma blesser celui que ojissan emmener avec lui tu aurais du voir sa tête quand il appris je suis heiji hattory il tout de suite eu peur surtout quand e lui dit mon père sera ravis de le faire trophée que je suis fils de préfet de police il à tout de site demander d'être protéger_

 _kaito frisonner la piqûre p je me demande pourquoi ojissan à voulu me parler à la fin de cette histoire : itaai il que pour conan et taichi je serais supporter faire cette chose_

 _l'infirmier qui fais le prélèvement à kaito : ah vous détester tan que ça de partager_

 _kaito : je partage mais je suis les aiguille ça me rappelle trop la façon mon père mort_

 _l'infirmier: êtes vous prendre vos_ _vaccin_

 _kaito :j'ai pas trop choix d'être à jour mon entraîneur ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de chose la seul fois j'ai sauter la visite il ma casser les couille il ma pas laisser participer à la compétition tant que je fais la visite et vaccin_

 _l'infirmier_ _: de quelle club êtes vous kaito kun_

 _kaito :karaté ben je préférais l'ancien entraîneur lui il était cool mais quand le nouveau arrivé première chose il nous obliger faire visite tout les mois_

 _heiji :moi c' _est mon père qui casse couille je saute une visite il m'y emmène direct faire la visite j'ai jamais réussi esquiver la visite sans me faire pouir et punis_ mon frère lui quand il sait il à visite il se planque mais papa le retrouve et l'emmène avec papa tu es sage ou tu fais démonter _

_kaito : tai et conan son pareille il se planque pour les visite il y passe quand même oncle shiatsu et oncle yusako ne lâche pas l' 'affaire il à des cafteur qui va dire il sont pas venu à la visite moi je préfére voir c'est les petits qu'il passe c'est plus amusant_

 _heiji amuser: tout à fais d'accord moi je balance mon cadet à papa il se fais démonter vu qu'il passe son temps à cafter ce que je fais_

 _l'infirmier nettoyer le blessure de heiji :vous êtes pas solidaire avec vos frère_

 _kaito : vous plaisanter nous savon être solidaire mais il arrive que nos cadet sont trop bavard les adultes apprend on se fais pourrir ça les amuse mon cafteur de frère lui je lui fais des tas de blague pour lui faire la honte à chaque fois il est trop bavard_

 _heiji: trop chance c'est toi qui élèves ton frére mais moi j'aimerais bien pourvoir lui foutre la honte avec ma mère c'est mort mais je balance ces bêtise je fais mes dossier sur lui quand il est trop cafteur sur moi ça peut servir pour se faire petite vengeance mais je suis seul à lui faire paye rie laisserais jamais personne faire du mal à mon cadet conan et les autres_

 _kaito: si on touche à l'un d'eux on s'en prend à nous tous nous les détective musclor on defend la justice e tes innocent celui qui à tirer sur conan paper_ _Yokohama_ _Yokohama_ _asservie un sale quart d'heure quand on va le retrouver l'infirmier sourit de voir heiji et kaito ont complice change de gants c'est approcher avec la tenue pédiatrique je vois votre amitié est puissant comment une fraternité ça me rappelle mon frère à votre age il à 10 ans il adorait son club toute sa ve c'est son club c'est amis il disait souvent les seuls vrai amis qu'il à c'est ceux qui dans le club c'est Sara deuxième famille la famille c'est son seul trésor_

 _heiji remarquer l'infirmier serre les point : qu'est il arriver à votre frère_

 _l'infirmier m'habiller :ça j'en sait rien il à dix ans de mon frère est parti lors d'un weekend avec son club il sont tous revenu mais lui il est jamais réapparu il à plus appeler plus écrit volatiliser comme par magie tout ce que je sais ce week end la il partit heureux il c'est éteint t il me regarde regarde kaito fichu rosiériste m^me le jour il disparu ça tourne en cauchemar_

 _kaito: croisière cauchemar_

 _l'infirmier ce eh mais vous étiez encore l'age de conan kun_

 _kaito eu un souvenir d'une croisière :_

 _heiji observer :kaito tu va bien_

 _kaito sortit fr souvenir :genki plus vite on finis c plus vite on pourra aider ojissan_

 _heiji sourciller :tout à fais d'accord qu'est que vous faite à conan_

 _l'infirmier_ il ma mis sur la planche attacher min et pied la tete _:mon travail cesser vos question laisser moi faire mon job emmener dans la piece qui va servir de bloc_

 _heiji :dis j'ai rêver ou tout à l'heure il_

 _kaito :je l'ai vu aussi la façon il parle on senti de la colère_

 _heiji : et toi qu'est ta vu_

 _kaito :de quoi tu parle_

 _heiji :kuroba je sais tu as une absence quelque seconde que tu as souvent ce regard quand impression tu te souviens d'un truc conan et hakuba on la tous remarquer il à pas que conan qui à ce regard ni des absence toi aussi tu en à trés souvent aoko à dit au filles parfois tu as changer que tu dors pas taichi à à ses amis mon frère il dot pas il comme un super héros il veille sur nous aoko dit aussi_

 _kaito regard meurtrier : je me fiche ce qu'il se dit ça me regarde ce que je vois j'entend tout ce qui compte c'est taichi et ma famille reste en sécurité maintenant lâche moi concentre toi sur l'affaire actuelle dé que j'ai finis je passe à l'action_

 _voyons ce qui se passe dans l'autre cabinet ou son interrogez les trois pirate les 2 sbires et le chef incroyable papa à résout une partit de l'egnime de cette affaire avec les pirate ce qui est sur on est deja 7 h écouler mon opération à commencer à cause de l'instabilité du bateau j'ai été attaché comme un fou sur le lit avec la planche que sur 15 pirates 11 on été arrêté 2 sont mort 2 autres sont échapper par un bateau de secours dernier vons_ _être arrêter pendant mon opération mais comme ça à commencer ça finis en cauchemar les meurtre les complication eux s'enchaîne_

 _dans le deuxième cabinet le pirate_ _tonton papa interroge les pirates_

 _tonton : que savez vous wattman_

 _le pirate : de quoi vous parler fujimine keiji_

 _papa sur son ordinateur noter: que vous serez bien chez hattory le_ _préfet_

 _pirate :qui dit vous aller me protéger_

 _tonton : tout dépend de ce que vous donner on peut vous intégrer dans la protection des témoins si vous prefer allé à Osaka_

 _pirate : non merci ça m'interesse pas_

 _papa : si je vous propose un contrat une réduction de peine si vous montrer coopérative je peut vous épargner une peine de mort pour terrorisme si vous nous aider à sauver les civiles des bombes à bord_

 _pirate : je vous l'ai dit nous somme pour rien dans les bombes tout ce que je sait le chef à reçu un appel il à 3 jours que la personne à promis un chèque à plusieurs 0 après le travail effectué que c'est lui qui à reçus les ordres qui dit de nous faire changer de méthode cette fois ci on reçu un avance de 500 mille yens qui devais servir payer nos billets de train réserver nos cabines le chef à dit de que dans sa cabine il rejeu un colis qui avais ces chose et des instruction qui précise de mettre ça pour immobiliser le bateau attendre les secours jouer les civile et une fois rentré serais payé dite vous avez pas une cigarette pour moi_

 _tonton: vous êtes deja suffisamment défoncer pour moi il serais temps d'arrêté ces cochonnerie_

 _l'autre pirate : qui lui arrêter il vis que de ça la cocaïne marijuana cannabis jeux d'argent faire la fête c'est toute sa vie le chef ne la jamais vraiment payé parce que tout y passe direct dans ces cochonnerie j'ai entendu dire e chef dire le père de wattman et lui était meilleur amis parfois il venait avec lui et leur fils il allais passer des jours en mer il à promis à son père de veiller sur lui après la mort de son père il commencer à manquer l'école se faire virer de tout l'école il engager wattman pour le surveiller malgré son coté dur à cuir wattman est assez particulier il fais son travaille correct que en mission le chef lui à interdit de toucher à ces cochonnerie à la mort du premier chef il à plus respecter ses interdiction le chef de maintenant est lui doser sa drogue pour qu'il reste tranquille durant le voyage wattman à depuis la mort du chef fais divers de crise paranoaia_

 _tonton : vous sembler savoir beaucoup de chose sur lui et vous quelle votre histoire_

 _pirate : lui il bizarre il sais lire écrire compter le chef la engager après la il venu demander au chef de l'engager de lui apprendre à devenir un marin personne sur le bateau sait lire faire ce il sait faire_

 _l'autre pirate :tu parle devant un écran il voit fille il lui bave dessus_

 _pirate : baka c'est des personnes qui met en prison il joue pas il sont pas tous fort comme toi voulais être marin comme son père c'est lui qui appris aux chef utiliser tout vos truc bizarre le seul truc cool c'est les portable pour attrapez les fille +_

 _l'autre pirate :elle sont bonne leur gros truc avec le chef on va au casino on prend toute les filles les goûter trop cool voulez pas jouer poker black jack ou vous auriez pas une sexy girly une comme ran chan_

 _papa : dan s vos rêve elel mineure c'est interdit_

 _pirate : interdit le chef lui ilà diton à droit pourquoi est ce interdit de prendre sexygirly in à droit mais pas sa fille_

 _tonton :az vous m'intersser mon cher wattman qu'entendez vouspar sexy girle que vous avez droit_

 _le pirateune kawaii jamais faits craccrac le cghef m'appris comment baiser un sexy girly_

 _l'autre pirate il l'apas seulement ap^pris de ce que j'ai vu les personne le chef en pouvais dire qu'il sont sous sa protection pertsonne peut les toucher_

 _tonton que voulez dire pas seulement appris_

 _l'autre pirate que la réponse est sous le tee shirt de wattman_

 _papa soulever les haut de pirate_

 _wattman se débat: arrêté vous pas droit faire chef pas content_

 _tonton : quelle chef vous parler le nouveau_

 _pirate :ben non le vrai chef est seul à toucher il faut vous autorisation si vous voulez_

 _l'autre pirate :qu'est que je disait il est fou_

 _papa immobiliser le pirate soulevé le tee shirt: des trace de coup de fouet votre chef vous à battu_

 _le chef effrayé tremblait détourne le regard :non le chef i lm'aime comme son fils il s'occupe de moi il veille sur moi quand papa est mort il venu me chercher m'emmener avec son fils on allait chasser pécher je veut paschef colére attennder autorisation_

 _l'autre pirate : baka le chef est mort c'est sonfils qui est chef tu rapelle_

 _le pirate : uso le chef est envie je le ssiat il à dit il ne pas m'abandonner il va toujours veiller sur moi sur ses enfants tu fais quementir sur notre chef t'espas un marin tu trop bizarre tu fais que regarder le fils du chef et lka fille du chef je suis sur tu as désobeit tu astoucher la fille du chef_

 _l'autre chef : baka je suis arriver après la fille du chef soit tomber enceinte moi je suis pas de ce bord j'ai une famille un j'ai des enfants à nourrir deja je passe peu de temps avec eux si on plis tu crois j'ai envie d'aller en prison pour viol sur mineur tu rêve j'aime mes enfant mais pas autant que le chef es allé avec toi_

 _papa reçu un email : tiens voila qui est intéressant_ _nichan mitte_

 _tonton regarde l'ordinateur puis va voir le pirate :il semble que nous avons 2 personne qui sont pas ce qui dit wattman kun le prénom evan ça te dit quelque chose_

 _le pirate : evan_

 _le pirate 2: de quoi vous parler_

 _papa :wattman est une un faux nom les emprunte révèle qui est en réalité evan moreneaux disparu depuis 20 ans il à été enlever à l'age de 4 ans_

 _tonton : wattman n'existe pas c'est pas un fou comme vous le penser c'est juste une victime d'enlèvement en juger le cicatrice son indépendance de tout genre il semble souffre du syndrome de sterkolmes ce qui explique pourquoi il differncie pas le bien du mal que les personne qui l'on enlever sont du genre utiliser la maltraitance que il fort possible celui qui crois être son père est celui qui la enlevé à ses vrai parents_

 _papa d'apres ce qu'il ma dit plutot son soit disan pére estmort de l'agree de10ans i que sion crois sopnpasser sonmanqe d'éducation et de ce que vous avez dit des crise je pensepas que c'est des crise je pense que c'set tout simplement un trauma de quelque chose il aurait vu par le passe pourquoi êtes vous entre chez les pirate agent gregory_

 _l'autre pirate confidentiel kudou san_

 _tonton quel service faite vous partit_

 _le pirate : aucun j'ai été virer on m'accuser de de pas respectée la loi je suis pour raison personnel_

 _tonton :wattman kun tu connais evan_

 _le pirate :je connais pas d'evan je suis akim wattman mon père il m'appelle akim tout le monde m'appelle akim_

 _papa : concernant votre mère comment il vous_ _appelle_

 _le pirate :maman mais maman est morte quand j'était petit papa dit elle morte quand je suis né dans l'accident_

 _tonton :tu sait à quoi ressemble ta mère tu as deja vu une photo ou son prénom une femme_

 _le pirate eu un flash back une femmes et lui mais il était pas bébé il avais 3/4 ans sur une plage les larme tomber :ma ma maman c_

 _tonton : c'est bien tu te souviens de ta mamn à quoi elle ressemble_

 _le pirate :elle est jolie un sourire comme nami est ce que je suis pas akim mais pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle akim_

 _tonton : tu t'appeler evan tu as été enlevé quand tu avais 4 ans celui qui t'on donner ce prenom akim n'es pas une personne gentille il t'on enlever à tes vraiparents tu était sur la plage avec tamamn elle te chercher partout elle demandeàchaqu fois de t retrouver ell veut revoir son evanales autre qui t'appelle akim sont juste de spersonne qui ignore que tu est evan un enfant enlevé je vais t'aider tu peut me dire qui ta frapper_

 _c'est le chef qui ta fais ça_

 _le pirate non le chef nema jamais fais_

 _tonton :est ce c'est on père qui ta fais ça_

 _le pirate : non c'est pap papa c'est un des amis de mon papa il m'appris à tirer il habillé en noir il est effrayant papa il m'aime comme le chef m'aime_ _il m'on appris être un homme je vais être puni parce que je pleure_

 _tonton rassurant: non tu as droit de pleure c'est normal ça fais parti d'être triste comment tues punis quand tu pleure_

 _pirate fuyant du regard rougi :je suis tout nu à genoux je dois prendre la sucette de tout prendre si il pas content il me fais dans mes fesse j'ai pas droit de pleurer c'est les fille qui pleure je suis un homme un grand garçon pas une filles est ce que je suis punis_

 _tonton : non tu n'est pas punis tu es un jeune homme tres courageux tu peut me dire qui ta punis qui à commencer en premier_

 _pirate :papa quand j'était petit il est venu dans ma chambre j'ai pas été sage à l'école à dit je dois être puni il ma dit enlever mon pyjama il à fais les photos comme d'habitude en slip ma dit il me pardonne si je prend la sucette puis il à commencer à me filmer à me caresser j'ai fais une bêtise il à ma mis assis sur lui il ma fais mal_ _j'ai supplié d'arrêter ça fais mal il ma dit tu dois devenir un grand garçon le chef est arriver il venu me punir il ma dit de faire la sucette pour lui quand papa est mort chef et des amis veule je fais la sucette j'aime pas faire la sucette je veut pas faire la sucette papa emmené l'autre pirate dans une cabine voisine_

 _papa sur quoi vous travailler_

 _le pirate : je vois pas de quoi parler_

 _papa fiche un coup de poing au pirate dans son ventre: cesse de jouer vous avez entendu ce que votre partenaire dire la souffrance qu'il vit voudriez vos fille subisse se genre de chose_

 _le pirate au sol : bien sur que non si je tenais ces salaud je les tuerais je suis désoler pour ce qui lui est arriver j'ignorais tout ce que je peut dire c'est que j'ai plus un trafique et que tout ce que je sait les pirates sont plus ou moins lié à ce trafique mais pas le plus gros poisson qui m'interesse si vous me griller vous allez me faire perdre,tout ce que j'ai pu récolté de plus je suis même pas japonais je sui un citoyens américain j'ai grandit en Amérique j'ai aussi des raison personnel d'être au japon que va arriver à wattman_

 _papa: on va faire nécessaire de l'aider si il nous aide peut être qu'il pourra avoir une vie nouvelle on va commencer par le faire désintoxiquée la drogue est pour lui une certaine protection une façon d'oublier ces cauchemar que savez vous des homme en noir d'une organisation criminelle_

 _le pirate : jamais entendu parler demo je me souviens une fois le chef ma demander de le conduire à un entrepôt que à cause des camera je n'ai pas us aller le suivre du port d'attendre dans la voiture ce jour la c'était censé être son fils mais son fils était blesser j'ai vu une porche noir peu après arriver il avais un type louche grand cheveux d'argent_

 _papa : gin_

 _le pirat e: gin qui c'est_

 _papa: un criminelle sur lequel il rechercher international pour meurtre il aussi un meneur de sniper de l'organisation qui utilise nom d'alcool pour pour code couleur dominant noir mais également gris_

 _tonton frapper entrer : on à du nouveau yusako les bombe il semblerais que le seul moyen il faut tous les désactivé en synchronisation d'ailleur concernant le chef pirate il semble à aussi été enlever il une personne en dehors de sa soeur qui à un lien de parenté qui semble le chercher_

 _papa: de quel liens_

 _tonton :jumellaire_

 _papa refléter ses lunette : c'était donc ça agent Grégory vous êtes pour cette raison matte je reviens_

 _le pirate déglutis : qu'avez vous fais de wat de evan kun_

 _tonton: en bonne main vous saviez il est violenté pourquoi n'avez vous pas intervenir_

 _le pirate : je ne savais rien quand je suis arriver la soeur de chef actuelle était maman de son de fils à peine 6 mois qui avais du mal à s'en sortir je l'ai aidé conseillé qui à caché à son père et son grand frère le bébé qui vivait caché avec son fils quand son père appris il était grand père il mal pris mais il à refuser d'abandonner sa filles et le bébé surtout que c'est un garçon il à dit à sa fille que son fils est un marin comme tout homme de la famille elle dois l'éduquer pour il soit un marin lui apprendre à être un marin comme son oncle et son grand père le sont il est vrai watman est un des protéger du chef c'est vrai qu parfois le chef le menagais pas il était quelqu'un de trés autoritaire_ _nous traitre plus ou moins pareille il arrive il peut nous faire recommencer une tache plusieurs fois si c'est pas comme il souhaite comme dans la marine si un viens à s'endormir le travail pas fin il n'a pu arroce d'eau glacer mais devant nous les protéger me paraisse intouchable je me suis fais avoir n'est ce pas_

 _tonton : en dirais bien mais vous avez permis de faire voir le jour d'une affaire de pédophilie ça m'interesse ma brigade va s'occuper de ceux la_

 _le pirate : votre brigade_

 _tonton : ah oui je suis entrain mettre en place une nouvelle brigade pour les mineur depuis un certain temps il à beaucoup d'affaire relié avec les mineurs violence maltraitance meurtre la chasse des prédateur des mineur papa revenu avec le chef pirate_

 _le chef pirate u m'autre pirate :salaud tu salis mon père je te jure de te faire payer mon père est pas que tu veut me faire croire_

 _l'autre pirate :ouvre les yeux kenjiro il est pas ce que t crois demande toi pourquoi tu n'a jamais revu ta mère ou elle est en ce moment_

 _chef pirate qui vous attaquer l'autre pirate :uso arrête de mentir mon père n'a rien fais à maman elle est partit elle nus abandonner_

 _l'autre pirate : tu es si naïf il à tuée et ta menti depuis toujours_

 _chef pirate retenu par papa : non c'est pas vrai papa n'est pas un tueur cesse de dire mon père_

 _papa: pourquoi ne lui dites vous pas la vérité wakizashi san_

 _l'autre :pirate de quoi vous parler tentai kudou_

 _papa : vous êtes le client de cette mission vous êtes aussi le barman de ce bateau un des pirate_ _infiltré_

 _l'autre pirate je vois pas de quoi vous parler_

 _le chef pirate: bien sur qu'il le barman papa la mis en barman infiltré il à pour mission de nous dire les destination_

 _papa : je doute que pour cette raison il sait quelque chose sur vous que lui seul peut savoir entre personne de même famille_

 _chef pirate :de même famille il n'est pas de ma famille je le connais depuis quelque mois c'est_

 _papa: bien au contraire votre ADN est une preuve vous êtes de la même famille il enlevés les masques de l'agent infiltré : mitte_

 _le chef pirate surpris : c'est impossible c'est pas moi_

 _tonton surpris : des jumeaux comment as tu deviner yusako_

 _papa:j'ai comparer leur ADN tu te souviens wattman kun nous à dis il ne cesse de regarder le fils du chef un peu avant de ton arrivé je l'es interroger il fais que faire notre jeune chef s'énerver parlant son de père c'est lui qui à organiser la croisière des pirate en tant que barman il as du savoir que la princesse Suzuki organise une croisière fête pour ses amis ce week-end j'ai parler à les garçon il sont pas la première fois monter sur le bateau il à fais allusion à ran chan quand je lui dit elle mineure il ma tout suite dit il préfére les+ 21 est marié il à 2 filles il à me la dit tout à l'heure il est aussi raison personnel n'est pas takaashi kun vous vouliez mettre en sécurité votre frère votre petit soeur et votre neveu vous saviez votre frère est cibler votre nièce est mineur elle à été violé je pense que vous soupçonner quelqu'un de l'équipage d'avoir violé votre soeur que vous être prêt abandonner vos propre enfants pour protéger votre frère les pirate sont seulement sous traitant des exécutants il sont payer par un gros poisson pour faire passer drogue arme et tout genre il utilise les bateau de croisière que les pirates sont à braquer mais surtout personne ne se doute il récupère un autre genre colis que ceux le gros poisson et ses sbire savent les pirate sont remplacable en ca s d'échec il sont tuée l'ancien chef à eu quel tendance mais quand il découvre ilest grandpére il à compris que ilun traitre dans équipe que vous avez pas trop l'étoffe d'^tre un vrai pirat il vous fais infiltré pour le chef un vrai marin est une personne qui connais les ecret dela mer je susis sur il à decouvert que vous êtes son fils je me trompe takaashi_

 _le chef pirat e: son fils otossa n'a quema soeur et moi_

 _l'autre pirate soupire : vous avez raison kudou kun je susi son fils mamana nous à eu al'age de notre soeur son pére l'amarier à notre pére quand on est né maman était seul elle une amis de mman nous àmis au monde un soir de tempete notre pére était en mer ce jourla il jamais su on était 21 maman à vu que nosu 2 garçon elle à refuser de nous garder tout les deux elel avaispeur que nosmme à former tout les deux dasn ce metier demarin qua*d la tempêt finis elle ma ememner à l'orphelinat j'ai été adopté par une gentille famille qui m'on tout appris ilm'on inscrit danslesmeilleur école qaund j'ai eu 11 ans monpére adoptive est mort ma mére adortive lma tué parce que il l'a trompé elle à été condaner àmort quand elel étai tenprison ellem'a écrit des lettre elle n'ajamais envoyer aprés son execution on ma remis ur l tout ses affaire parmi selle les lettres ell ma apris j'ai été adopté je suis né u japon elle etmonpére sont venu me chercher à l'oprphelinat dé que elleil l'on appeler à 18ans j'ai été mis à l'arue dema nouvelle famille qui eux ne s'intersse qua l'argent j ça ma pris des mois des anné avant d'avoir unepiste surma famille ma femme travaille au lycée elle à vu ma soeur à cemoment la elelm'acusée dela tromper je lui dit je l'ai jamis tromper que siil à une fille qui me ressemble c'est suremnt quelqun dema famill elle ma menacer de diovrcer si je lui ditpas la vérité je lui montre les lettres j'ai chechr trés longtemps ma vrai famille s j'ai jajamis eu une seule piste un jour je vois ma femem me remet une lettre de teste de liens de de namiko er et moi on est unis parle sange que je suis on grand frère ma femem à prisma soeru sous sonaile c'est elel qui à reussi obtenir des infos sur ma famille maman serais parit loin mais j'ai ensuitemen vu kenjiro il était moi l apremier fois j'ai vu namiko je l'es vu dans le metro elle était avec ses amis elle avais un sourotrire la seconde foi je l'ai vu elle ma interleer enm'appeleant kenjironichan 'jai ditil à erreur ellema regarder puis c'est excuser elle ma dit elmel ma pris pou son grandfrère kenjiro j'ai effectue des recherche personnel j'ai été mis à pied je sussi venu pour conanitre ma famille celel que je ne conanis aps j'ai pa sdormis dela nuit deeuelele lm'appelelr kenjiro ça ma pertubé ma femem ma dit je fais peur aux fille qu'il vallitmieux prend temps pourmoi que ejreflechis je regles monprobléme que tant que j'aurais pas regler ces question elle veutplus j'appochemes enfants j'ai infiltrer l'équipage pour avoir les reponses les marin parle beaucoup quand il sont ivres notre père lui il ne boit pas mais il de préference qui m'échoeur si vous allez dans cabine vous trouverez les video de torture de ma mère d'autre encore plus dégueulasse la video comment il à tuer maamn mais aussi sur kenjiro qu'il fais du mal_

 _chef pirate e en larme : non c'est pas vrai papa n'a pas tuée maman il à pas fias papa aimait maman papa nous aimais_

 _l'autre pirate: tu parler d'aimer quand tu lui supplie d'arrêter il punis tu es tout nu à 6 ans avec une adulte dans un lit c'est interdit illégale j'ai fais en sorte de te dire la vérité tu as toujours refuser m'écouter tu le defend sans cesse il t'aimais pas non ce qu'il veut c'est tu deviens lui namiko n'a que 17 ans elle est deja maman d'un petit garçon que crois tu il va faire le jour des 6 ans de ton neveu il va l'emmener sur le bateau lui faire la même chose que tu as du subir pour être un homme le rituel déshabille toi je te caresse prend la sucette et la il se retrouvera sur ses genoux il lui fera le plus douloureux de la punition pour être un homme chaque fois il sera seul il recommencera regarde toi en face tu as rien pour être chef tu es trop gentille personne ne t'écoute il quand ton père à découvert que sa propre fille à été violé elle tomber enceinte que fus sa première question est ce une fille ou un garçon quand il entendu c'est un garçon j'ai vu un sourire chez lui le même quand il pris à te faire être un homme_

 _chef pirate :non non arrête papa m'aimait il me le montrait il aimait maman c'est elle qui partit_

 _l'autre pirate :kudo san prenez mon portable particulièrement la carte mémoire montre lui la vidéo de sa mère papa confiée le chef à tonton il sorti chercher le portable et son ordinateur revenu_

 _le pirate :prenez la dernière video mettez la_

 _papa yucatta_

 _papa clique il as mis la video de la mère du chef pirate et son père il a le père qui bat viole et tuer sa femmes la découpe en morceaux_ _le chef pirate envoyant ces image il vomis dans la poubelle il pleure_

 _le chef pirate en larmes: pourquoi il à fais ça papa à tuée maman il à toujours dit il aimais mamn il m'aimais il m'aimait il aimait ma soeur il nous ferais jamais de mal que je suis son trésor un enfant de la mer j croyais papa il m'appris à pécher ça fais pas mal que je suis son fils je dois lui montre qu je l'aime il me protégera toujour il fera pas mal quand j'ai fias ma première maquette de bateau il à ma dit j' était le prince de la mer il que ça sera mon bateau quand je deviendrais capitaine pour avoir le materiel d'a voir pour construire ma quette je dis être gentille avec lui trés gentille de montre j'aime mon papa il ma promis j'aurais mon propre bateau mon propre équipage il tomber à genoux il ma promis quand il les mort il ma dit de faire mon neveu être un homme je veut pas faire mal à mon neveux ni à namiko il son tout ce qui reste de ma famille je veut pas être comme papa il ne reste plus personne nami elle me déteste deja parce que je n'était pas la pour la protéger nami c'es enfuit avec mon neveu après on c'est disputé elle veut plus me voir ni me parler elle me déteste_

 _l'autre pirate : non c'est faux elle t'aime je sais ou elle Brian et elle vont trés bien après ta dispute dans le bureau de lui elle à trouver la vidéo et d'autre video elle venu chez moi avec son fils en larme elle ma montre la vidéo elle ma demander te sortir de la elle ma dit de sauver kenjiro elle veut pas que tu continue passer toute journée avec l'équipage elle sait que tu pas comme eux elle ma dit tu es plus douer à fabriquer des maquette bateau que si tu reste ton coté trop gentille va te faire tuer elle à deja perdu ses parent s elle ne veut pas perdre son frère en plus c'est elle qui à eu l'idée de te faire prendre un autre bateau quand vous retrouverez à bord vous serez obligé d'attendre les secours pour sortir le bateau les autres vous serez en sécurité tout ce qu'elle veut c'est tu reste en vie mais tu es obstinée reprendre les trace de lui voir que tu le defend alors qu'il mérite pas le fais tu cherche le meurtrier de lui elle sait que celui qui la violé à pus faire taire lui_

 _papa : pourquoi mettre des bombes dans ses cas la si votre frére que voulez en vie_

 _l'autre pirate: ça fais pas parti de notre plan ces choses tout ce que je faire les pirate bloque le bateau que on se fais arrêté pour braquage c'est moi qui à dit kenjiro un client appeler j'ai mis une partit de mon argent pour les attirer de que il sont payé il sont à prêt faire n'importe braquage du moment on met de l'oseille kudo tentai j'ignore une chose comment avec peu d'indice vous m'avez démasquez mais je me rencontre mon plan est plus dangereuse que je pensait mon frère est la cible que si j'avais laisser votre rivale moury san découvrir la vérité il serais mettre mon frère en cible vivante vous avez su je sui dans le bar il en à 3 autres qui son infiltré perso je les jamais vu mais je sais une chose moury venu au bar j'ai vu il trop bavard que pour un detective normalement les affaire d'adultère c'est censé être confidentielle je et puis frapper un enfants sur la tête c'est pas du tout bien je me suis souvenu c'est pas la première fois je vois conan kun les peu de fois j'ai croisée moury et conan moury à un peu trop tendance à frapper conan sur la tête avec son poings une fois ma femmes l'a vu quand elle vois ça à tendance à irritez ma femme j'ai jouer tres gros ma maison ma voiture mon héritage pour les infiltrés pour faire tomber ces pirate j'ai quittez l'Amérique j'ai quittez mon travail mes amis tout ce que je voulais c'est terminer en fessant un coup de maître cette croisière est pas censé finir comme ça j'ai galérer pour avoir des preuves c'est les pirate qui vole le touriste en plein mer c'est censé finir les pirates se font tous arrêté j'ai manquer noël l'anniversaire de ma première fille le mois derniers depuis elle me fais la tête depuis j'i infiltré les pirates je ne suis presque plus à la maison toujour en mer on arrive sur terre le chef nous appelle en pleine nuit il nous demande de venir pour tel mission je sais même pas si je pourrais rentre vivant j'allais surement pas mettre ces bombes sachant que j'ai promis à femme de revenir en un seul morceau ce ma tin mon patron m'appelle il ma reprocher de toujours faire cavalier seul il ma dit ce genre d'infiltration trop dangereux dis j'aurais du lui en parler je lui dit je sais que je fais il n'est pas censé savoir ça il ma dit ma femme l'appeler elle est inquiète que un homme est venu parler à ma fille lui à poser des question quand je suis en mer je suis souvent injoignable j'ai couper contact avec elle pour personne sache j'ai une famille sur mon portable il à un message préenregistré qui censé dire aux autres attendez les secours c'est une fois à tokyo je les aurais fais arrêté mais je jure sur ma famille les bombe je ne suis pour rien tout ce que j'ai fais c'est toi pour sortir kenjiro d e cette vie pour il reste en vie_

 _papa regard les pirate réfléchis :visiblement il a pas que vous qui se sert du bateaux si votre frère est une cible les bombe sont surement un coup du traitre qui veut faire votre plan échouer et vous faire le bouquet émissaire en retournant le plan sur vous mais au lieux de la police il veut vous soyer accuse d'homicide comment est mort votre père_

 _le chef pirate pendant un braquage papa est venu il à pris une balle il venu dans le bateau il saignait sur le bateau il se vidait plus vite il est mort_ _il ma mis chef il à mis aussi ikaku san pour me superviser sur le terrain il à dit j'était pas encore prêt à être capitaine mis moi je suis seulement à donner une la mission c'est ikaku qui s'occupe du materiel moi je signe simplement le qu'est qui va m'arriver je vais l'autre pirate on trouvera une solution pour tu sois un jour ton propre capitaine pour namiko et Brian reste en sécurité kudou san ne laissera mon frère accusé de crime que tu as pas commis j'en suis certain_

 _chef pirate : non je veut pas aller en prison papa ma promis j'irais jamais la bas_

 _papa : on peut vous protéger si vous nous aidez vous et votre soeur votre neveux on peut vous offrir une nouvelle vie tout ce que vous avez faire c'est me donne surtout ce que vous savez vos complice surtout nous dire qui s'en prend aux enfants en dehors de votre père_

 _chef pirate d'accord je vous donnerais tout que j'ai je sais pas qui s'en prend au enfants tout ce que j'ai papa lui il le_

 _l'autre pirate :ikaku lui il est pas quelqu'un de sympa il à toujours à frapper mon frère je l'ai souvent vu faire réunion secrète je l'ai vu frapper mon frère apres le vieux clam nami dit à peur de lui il à dit les filles ça reste à la maison ça élèves les enfants ça ne va pas à l'école_

 _tonton :kenjiro kun est ce qu ikaku fais plus que les coup avec vous_

 _chef pirate: oui papa ma laisse avec lui plusieurs fois_ _quand j'était petit quand papa s'absent il m'attache il ma emmener achetez lui il ma obliger à jouer avec lui et ses amis il ma dit de rien dire à papa_

 _papa :est ce qu'il continu de vous faire du mal_

 _le chef pirate: tout temps_

 _papa: quand est ce que la dernière il vous à dit jouer avec lui_

 _le chef :ce matin quand le bateau est parti il est venu il va revenir mais j'ai pas envie il fais ça fais mal_

 _papa :on va l'arrêter on va te protéger il ne pourras plus te faire du mal mais il faut tu m'aide à trouver les autres pirates qui sont abord_

 _chef pirate :mais je ne connais pas tous ceux qui sont avec moi c'est ceux que j'ai grandi avec eux il ceux jamais vu je j'ai besoin d'homme je les appelle se les laisse un messager si il sont d'accord je les envoie un message avec le nom du bateau le point de rendez vous il certain c'est papa ou ikaku leur amis qui sont partenaire je n'ai jamais vu_

 _tonton depuis quand tu as commencer pirater les bateaux_

 _chef pirate: je suis depuis mes 17 ans papa ma emmener avec lui dans le bateau pour la première fois j'avais 6 ans mais je devais rester sur notre bateau quand il va en mission j'ai eu 17 ans il ma dit venir pour observer puis il à commencer à m'apprendre le métier jusque à sa mort_

 _tonton : quel age avez vous en réalité_

 _le pirate :23 ans_

 _papa :23 ans et deja père de 2 enfants à quel ages eu votre aîné_

 _pirate rougi: euh 15 ans ma femme et moi_

 _tonton: laisser moi deviner vous l'avez fais pour la première fois mais san protection elle tomber enceinte elle vous la dit vous êtes marier_

 _pirate: non pas exactement je suis marié à 18 ans elle rester chez ses parents avec le bébé et quand j'ai eu mon diplôme son père venu me chercher il ma dit tu as mis ma fille enceinte maintenant vous marier tu t'occupe de ta famille je vais pas te laisser abandonner ma fille il ma donner une maison un travaille tout il ma dit assume ou je te descend mais j'ignorais elle était enceinte deja de sortir en pensionnat c'est pas facile jamais quand on est libre l'alcool mais mettre enceinte la fille de policier je crois que j'ai pas trop eu choix de me marier c'était ça ou je tombe pour viol je mais ma femme à dit elle était d'accord j'ai bien peur de me faire tuer par mon beau père quand il apprendre mes action_

 _tonton : vous survivrez il à une certaine personne qui lui c'est amuser ma petite soeur il à tendance à draguer trop si je le surveille pas ben ma soeur jalouse comme elle est il attaché à sa promesse de la vie à la mort n'est pas yusako_

 _papa: dit de la bouche sa femme le fouille dé qu'il met un pied sur le paillasson_

 _tonton :je suis fidèle moi_

 _moi bon on va laisser papa et tonton parler d'amour et les interrogatoire passons plutôt la partit effrayant de ce chapitre tonton papa on mis au point un piège kaito et lui intervenu à la kids chef pirate accepter de faire piéger mais manque de chance ikaku l'un des pirate mais lui il est assez malin ail c'est tirer dé que le chef est allé à infirmerie avec sensei il à voler un bateau de secours il pris sa marchandise mais lui on l'aura tôt ou tard voici 8 h 45 min on est otages_

 _kaito déguisée en un pirate regarde sa montre :321 coupure de courant_

 _les passager d crier kaito apparition par une fumé : the lady gentleman votre serviteur est la pour vous servir_

 _les passagères reconnu la voix du kids : kids kids c'est kids sama_

 _les pirate regarder en haut surpris : kaitou kids_

 _un pirate: vous arriver trop tard on était les premier_

 _kids se montre une rois la fumé dissipée :position du kids sur une table :de toute façon ça m'interesse pas je suis la pour autre trésor regarder autour de vous j'ai toutes les lady qui me regarde avec leur plus mignon sourire la fille à droite ne cesse de ma sortir son plu beau sourire je suis venus vous dire que vous avez perdu j'ai prévenu les secours que celui qui oser tirer sur un enfant je vais le retrouver lui faire payer trés cher tirer sur un enfant pour moi c'est la peine de mort il est un lâche que vous pirater c'est une chose que vous blesser une autre une fumée apparaît kids disparaît sayonara les pirates bisou à tous mes fans-girls_

 _les passage récrier gaiement :vive kids_

 _un pirate : cassons nous_

 _kaito revenue lui technique secrète met hors jeu un pirater l'autre pirate à peine sorti_

 _papa :ou allez vous mon cher pirate tenter sorti de l'autre coté_

 _tonton : ttttt ny penser pas je vous pris de mettre les main en l'air et de vous rendre police on bouge plus_

 _un pirate : se jeter son arme il c'est mis à genoux : so_

 _tonton lui passe le menotte_

 _takagi passe l'autre pirate les menotte : je vous arrête_

 _papa: 2 pirate ou est le 3 éme_

 _un pirate : il est sortit juste après le chef emmener sensei à l'infirmerie il à dit il va aidez les autres_

 _papa p les DJ on mis 4 hors jeux les dm on mis 5 hors jeux je mis 1 hors d'état +c'es 2 la ça donne 13 :on à mis hors jeux vos complice vous êtes les 3 derniers_

 _heiji rejoint : ojissan il manque un bateau de secours_

 _l'autre pirate : oh l'enfoiré il c'est tirer avec les sacs aussi papa takagi emmener ces 2 avec les autres commandant les secours arrive aussi il va avoir une tempête qui en approche vous et le personnel vous allez faire le tour du bateau voir si le bateau est suffisamment résistant_

 _commandant : hai vous avez entendu au boulot_

 _le personnel : hai il sont tous presser à sortir_

 _Mr Suzuki: yusako je te remercie tu as tirer de ce mauvais pas on va pourvoir reprendre route_

 _papa : on à un problèmes les moteur sont tous hors service à moins de les réparer d'ici la nous somme coincé et obliger d'attendre les secours avec la tempête qui approche il von pas pourvoir venir avant la fin de la tempête_

 _les passager : on est coincé mais qu'est qu'on fait_

 _papa : vous messieurs mesdames les passager pour le moment rendez vous dans vos cabine faite l'inventaire de vos objet personnel qui aurais pu être voler la police et moi moury moi même on va venir voir ce qu'il vous manque aux personne ne sort des cabine avant de nous avoir vu_

 _un passager :pour nos enfants_

 _papa :laissons les dans la salle video pour le moment il sont entre bonne main il regarde des film et dessin animé on va également leur apporter des en cas_

 _une passagère : kudou kun je fais de la tension ça fais des heure j'ai rien manger_

 _papa : je comprend je pense que ça va prendre un peu de temps au personnel de faire le repas mais les personnes santé fragile donner votre nom et cabine éventuelle problème de santé ou allergie à ces policier et on va vous faire apporter de quoi tenir le plus important c'est de vérifier il manque rien dans vos affaire après vous pouvez faire sorti mais seulement après on vous est visiter_

 _une passagère : ano kudou san pour le petit blesser comment il va_

 _papa :les sensei s'occupe de lui il fons tout pour l'aider aller mieux en l'opérant avant la tempête_

 _un passager : kudou san est ce que le bateau va tenir_

 _Mr Suzuki : bien sur j'ai fais construire mon bateau des meilleurs matériaux les vitres sont être incassable les porte son blinder il nous avons 39 bateau de secours normalement on à 40 mais ce voleur nous en à voler 1 donc jusque l'arriver des secours on a tous aider kudou kun vérifier que ces fichu pirate nous riens voler pour nos enfants ados il sont en sécurité dans la salle vidéo surtout évitons de paniquer une fois la tempête passée on reprendra route pour tokyo avec les secours je vais faire venir mon autre bateau pour nous ramener tous saint et sauve sur parole de Suzuki ces pirate je vais les dissuader d'attaquer et voler mes invités_

 _après_ _9 h 24 min c'est la fin de la prise d'otage la nuit est entrain de tomber la tempête approche mais la nuit ne fais que continues parce que des affaires pas jolie il à un 2 éme meurtres au bar rappeler vous le premier est dans une cabine sous le lit il à un cadavre qui ma fais vomir j'en ai deja vu des cadavre mais la c'est la première fois je suis touché par un cadavre j'ai pas dire mais les criminelle redouble imagination pour cacher leur meurtre quand à moi après 3 h d'opération 38 min je suis sorti du bloc improvisée mais je suis réveillé 1 h après maman était la maligne mon okassa malgré papa lui à demander rester dans la salle de video elle à trouvé un moyen de venir une équipe démineur et quelque policier civile sont venu peu après tonton il s'occupe désamorcer ces fichu bombes qui menace de nous tuer_

 _moi je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie un cabine dortoir : :mmm_

 _maman :mon anges tu va bien_

 _moi je frotter mes yeux :okassa il vont te t_

 _mamn me fais taire : chutt mon ange tout va bien papa à réussi mettre hors jeu il est pas au courant je suis la il veut je reste à la salle video avec les enfants les ados moi je voulais d'abord m'assurer tu va bien_

 _moi j'ai rougi de la vison p pas étonnant le pirate bave sur elle maman s'habille sexy :genki okassa demo tu pourrais pas mettre autre que ces tenu il fait baver les autres homme_

 _maman m'embrasse le front : au moins ça fais papa il fais plus attention à moi plutôt que les autres femmes_

 _moi je goutte p ah ouais d'accord c'est encore une tactique pour papa regarde pas d'autre filles les filles elle sont compliqué: il fais quoi maintenant_

 _maman ranger mes cheveux : je sais pas il est pas ve"nu nous prévenir c'est le serveur qui venu emmener un repas pour les enfants il ma dit c'est la fin de la prise d'otage tonton et papa son surement encore enquêter mais je suis soulagé tu va bien mon ange_

 _moi sourit rassurant :on va pouvoir rentrer à tokyo chez ran_

 _maman : on rentre bien à tokyo mais toi tu va beika hopital faire d'autre examen miyake sensei t'attend_

 _moi j'ai croisé mes bras: je suis obligé sensei ma soigner c'est bon_

 _maman ranger l'oreiller: ttt tu va à l'hopital tu ne discute pas quand la tempête sera passer tu l'hélico des urgence viens te chercher c'est obligatoire_

 _moi je soupire regarde ma jambe bander de plâtre :pour ma jambe_

 _maman : tu va passer de foot quelque temps aprés on enlever les fil tu va devoir faire de la réeducation pendan mois_

 _moi :sona 6 mois_ _de réduc_

 _maman ma mis mon doudou de couverture : je sais que tu aime pas ça mais mon ange l'essentiel tu soit à reprendre forme tu soit à nouveau sur pied je vendrai plus tard te rejoindre à l'hopital en attendant tu va prendre repos tu as besoin_

 _moi :mais_

 _maman m'embrasse le front me borde :pas de mais mon ange tu va te reposer sensei va venir tout à l'heure te visiter moi je dois m'occuper de tes amis et ta soeur de toute façon je ne te laisse pas tant que tu prend pas repos oublis les enquête et autres tu en deja assez fais pour aujourdhui maintenant repos pour le petit héros_

 _moi j'ai rougis serrer mon doudou de couverture : d'accord man_

 _dans le bar du d'intérieur du bateau_

 _Mr_ _dasuke s'assit au bar :un whisky glace s'il vous plait_

 _barman : hai_

 _Mme_ _tabagie et quelque amis s'installe à une table : si vous plait_

 _la serveuse : konbawa qu'est que je vous sert_

 _Mme tabagie : donner nous votre meilleur vin_

 _un ami de tabagie :aussi une bouteille de saké_

 _une amie de tabagie: pour moi un cocktail fruit sans alcool bien frai merci_

 _serveuse noter : hai va au bar : une bouteille saké une bouteille du meilleur vin un cocktail de fruit sans alcool bien frai_

 _le barman déposer les verre sur le plateau : hai vérifié quand meme il sont tous majeur on à suffisamment de problème pour aujourdhui_

 _la serveuse emmené un plateau amuse bouche: hai je sis_

 _Mr dasuke : vous vérifier toujours vos client son majeur_

 _le barman : hai le patron veut pas de problème l'alcool met bien des clients dans un état pour éviter tout problème on demande aux passager de toujours marcher avec pièce d'identité normalement mais la plus part dois plus avoir de papier à cause des pirate regarder tessa chan récupérer les pièces de ceux présent elle rentre leur nom sur l'ordinateur qui enregistre elle inscrit la boisson demander automatiquement_

 _une passagère s'installe au bar : un sirop de fraise glacé pour moi merci_

 _le barman préparer le bouteille de la table : hai tessa chan_

 _la serveuse pris le plateau de boisson sert la table une bouteille de saké une bouteille du meilleur vin un cocktail de fruits frai_

 _1 h plus tard un client s'effondre_

 _les passagère :cris d'horreur : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

 _le barman c'est précipité sur la victime : il est mort tessa chan va chercher kudou san_

 _20 min plus tard papa la police rejoint :_

 _papa analyse le corps une odeur d'amende_

 _tonton : cyanure la question est qui voulu tuer la victime_

 _papa : qu'a t il pris au bar_

 _le barman il était pas au bar il venais de rentrer il allumer sa cigarette j'était entrain essuyer des verres j'a entendu ces passagère crier tessa à jeter le plateau qu'elle tenait je sui aller voir le passager il était deja mort_

 _tonton avez vous eu beaucoup de client_

 _le barman en dehors de ces passager de cette table Mr dasuke au bar cette jeune femme au bar pas grand monde mais d'habitude j'en ai plus mais je pense à cause de l'incident plutôt les passager on à pas finis avec vous_

 _papa:fouille le mort :pas de papier : avez vous deja vu la victime avant:_

 _le barman : non c'était la première fois je le vois il à des passager régulier comme Mr dasuke ou Mme tabagie si non il sont tous des nouveaux ou des clients rare en générale_

 _la serveuse : nous rentons toute le commande des clients sur ordinateur et on vérifie aussi il sont majeur lui il est entré il à mis son table dans sa poche il pris son paquet de cigarette allumer avec son briquet remis son briquet dans la poche de sa veste regarder l'heure il avancer il à commencer être bizarre il est tomber les clientes on crier moi j'fais tomber mon plateau chose qui une bêtise j'avais de l'alcool j'ai tout de suite pris sa cigarette éteint on dit souvent aux client fumeur de pas fumer ici c'est dangereux j'allais lui dire quand il est tomber_

 _tonton de ses gants il sorti le briquet dans la poche : visiblement il pas vu les panneaux interdiction de fumer il est possible quelqu'un savait il est un fumeur il pu mettre du cyanure de potassium un poison à mort rapide sur ces affaire bien que vous ayez agis en touchant la preuve pour la sécurité des autres client nous devons vérifier vous avez pas été contact avec le poison je vous demander de suivre l'officier_


	5. Chapitre 5 cauchemar continue

_je vous le dis aujourdhui c'est un jour à ne pas sortir en mer si c'est jour de ma chance parce que rien aujourdhui je suis témoin de pirate des mer je me suis pris une balle dans ma jambe gauche par un pirate, j'ai retrouver un mort ça c'est une autre histoire c'est le premier meurtre je me fais opérer dans des conditions non adapté il à un second meurtre pendant maman venu me voir kaito venu la rejoindre maman sortit peu après kaito est allé voir ce qui se passe sensei venu m'examiner mais la encore il se passe dans la pièce à coté un meurtre j'ai pas vu mais entendu du bruit vu la tempête à commencer mais juste après je suis chloroformer enlever par mon hacker qui ma emmener dans sa cabine entre les médicaments et les fou du bateau je ne sais pas ci réel ou virtuelle ce cauchemar ou c'est ma fiévre qui me délirer en+ l'infirmerie il à eu vol les bombes les démineur sont entrain de les désamorcer voici 10 h 5 min une simple croisière tourner en cauchemar moi je suis témoin /victime cette maudite croisière j'ai plus de gadget mes lunettes ma montre mes chaussure j'ai vraiment pas de chance il sont tous hors service j'ai perdu mon badge mon portable sur le bateau impossible d'être localisé papa occupé sur le meurtre mes amis aides papa ma maman veille sur les enfants les passager sont tous interroger sur le meurtre même mon hacker lui il c'est fais interroger pendant moi dans sa cabine endormis attaché bailloné dans sa la mal personne se doute je suis la je ne suis pas sur de ce qui se passe soit entrain d'être arriver_

 _moi :man tu sait je ne suis pas bébé je peut rester tout seul_

 _maman : non je sais que tu peut te montrer malin et curieux comme t'es si il se passe quelque chose tu va vouloir aller voir tu es pas en état je vais pas te laisser faire_

 _moi p il à pas plus pot de colle que maman :aligata kaito nichan_

 _kaito entrer sourcille :euh bestuni pourquoi merci cousin_

 _moi: parce que tu ma donné de ton sang je sait tu déteste ça_

 _kaito : genki cousin la famille d'abord j'allais pas laisser mon cousin préféré mourir_

 _mamn : je savais pas tu es du groupe de conan aligata kai chan_

 _kaito : bestuni tante yukiko je l'ignorais aussi jusque hakuba me dit conan est de mon groupe que nous somme tout les 2 AB une fois sensei ma dit le groupe AB est un groupe rare un AB avec AB+ avec + -avec -j'ai entendu il cherche quelqu'un du groupe AB je savait c'est pour cousin je préfère lui donner tout mon sang plutôt il à le sang de quelqu'un d'autre_

 _maman m'embrasse le front : aligata mon neveux tu est si généreux je te laisse surveiller conan je vais m'occuper des autres toi sois sage mon ange_

 _moi rougi : hai aligata man_

 _maman :je t'aime mon kawaii ange elle sorti_

 _moi: pff j'ai cru elle s'en iras jamais_

 _kaito : quel est le problème_

 _moi :maman est inquiété j'aime pas la voir inquiète parce que après j'ai impression elle me léser pas respirer_

 _kaito : ben vu tu es blesser ça lui à fais peur tu va bien t'es assez nerveux_

 _moi : genki j'ai juste du mal_

 _kaito regarde par le hublot: la tempête commence_

 _moi :pff la galère je suis coincer ici je peut même pas aider quel ennuie_

 _kaito : zen cousin tu peut utiliser ta console ou_

 _moi :m console je ne l'ai pas emmener mais j'ai mon ordinateur dans ma cabine tu me prendre ma veste_

 _kaito oublis tes vêtement avais du sang ton père les à pris mais si tu veut je peut prendre chez tai vu vous faite même taille_

 _moi : dac vu j'ai pas choix si tu peut aussi me retrouver mon portables et mon badge je l'ai perdu ma montre est décharger ou son mes chaussure_

 _kaito me prêtre sa console :_ _ah te chaussure sont avec tes vetements tiens prends ça pour t'occuper en attendant je vais chercher tes affaires trouver d'autre occupation pour toi avant tu soit aller à l'hopital_

 _moi regarde le sensei entrer accepter la console : aligata kaito nichan_

 _natajima sensei enfiler ses gants : konbawa conan kun kaito kun conan kun comment va tu_

 _moi je regarde mes lunettes abîmer :konbawa natajima sensei genki aligata de ma soigner_

 _natajima regarde la poche de sang et la poche perfusion : bestuni conan kun je ne fais que mon travaille on devais te stabiliser j'ai parler à miyake sensei il ma dit tu est un habitué des urgence que c'est la 2 éme fois tu est opérer d'une blessure par balle tu soit habitué à confronter de criminelle de tout genre tu as deja été blesser enlever torturer par plus d'un criminelle que tu as survécut plus d'une mort je sait pas pourquoi un enfant de 7 ans se fais cibler par des criminelle mais ce que je peut constater tu as à nouveau survécût tu as de la chance dans cette malchance_

 _moi goutte p de la chance dans cette malchance ça dépend de quel coté on peut voir ça_

 _kaito pris mes lunettes il me met ma casquette mes lunettes de soleil : je m'occupe de ces lunette de tout façon il aussi des garde' u corps expert en art martiaux_

 _natajima sensei : c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre conan kun tu as mal_

 _moi :un peu natajima sensei vous combien de temps j'ai garder ça_

 _natajima sensei: tu dois garder les fils pendant 1 mois ensuite tu retournera voir ton sensei pour les enlever tu va devoir aller réeducation pendant quelque temps_ _conan kun tu fais du sport_

 _moi : du foot_

 _natajima sensei pris ma tension: tu joue dans un club_

 _moi : non avec mon club des détective junior mes amis mes cousin est ce que je vais pourvoir jouer_

 _natajima sensei pris ma température: conan kun tu dois d'abord patenté que ta santé permet de jouer tu ne dois pas trop forcer sur ta jambe kaito kun j dois examiner conan kun pouvez vous me laisser_

 _kaito me regarde: dac je vais changer ses lunette je reviendrai après_ _sois sage cousin_

 _moi je surveille sensei qui descendu ma blouse légèrement tu je déteste être seul avec un inconnu :hai aligata kaito nichan_

 _natajima sensei : conan j'ai des question pour toi tu veut bien me répondre_

 _moi rougi légèrement :pourquoi natajima sensei_

 _natajima j'ai entendu certaine chose deja avec qui tu vis_

 _moi je vis chez ran neechan et oncle kogoro_

 _natajima sensei : ou son tes parents_

 _moi :sont à ml'étranger_

 _natajima: pourquoi tu es pas avec tes parents_

 _moi: j'aime pas la bas et puis ici à tokyo je me suis fais de copain on former le club on vis plein d'aventure on va camper mais parent paye oncle kogoro pour il s'occupe de moi_

 _natajima : conan kun dis moi ou tu dors avec qui_

 _moi p bizarre ses questions : natajima sensei pourquoi vous poser question bizarre_

 _natajima : conan kun je suis sensei c'est mon travail de savoir si un enfant est correct que tu es toujours traiter correct toute les question c'est des question de routine tu dois pas t'inquiéter c'est juste pour m'assurer que tu peut te rétablir dans un lieux tu es en sécurité tu peut tout dire ça reste confidentiel avec qui qui tu dors_

 _moi :je dors dans la chambre de tonton_

 _natajima : conan kun ton oncle il dors ou s_ _i tu as sa chambre_

 _moi : parfois il dors dans le salon ou il rentre pas il va travailler ou jouer avec ses amis_

 _natajima : quand il va travailler avec qui tu reste_

 _moi :je reste avec ran neechan ou je dors chez mon parrain ou je dors chez mes cousins_

 _natajima :tu n'a pas de résidence fixe_

 _moi :si j'habite chez ran neechan mais mais ran neechan fais du karaté oncle kogoro fais du judo il est détective_

 _natajima :quand tu fais des bêtises est ce que tu es punis_

 _moi p ohé ohé j'aime pas ces question :ben oui ran neechan me punis_

 _natajima : quelle genre de punition tu as_ _moi p j'aime pas ces question_

 _moi enfantin :on me gronde j'aime pas être punis ran neechan elle me laisse pas regarder la télé ni jouer aux jeux video j'aime pas ces punition parce que c'est ennuyeux de pas regarder kamen yaiba ou tokyo Spirit hideo et naoki les meilleur buteur des tokyo Spirit je les adores il sont trop cool_

 _natajima :passionné de foot conan kun est ce que ton oncle kogoro te punis ou te tape_

 _moi p c'était donc ça : sensei est ce je peut manger_

 _natajima p comme par hasard il évite la question : je vais te prendre tout à l'heure un repas je fini la visite d'abord conan kun as tu des allergie alimentaire_

 _moi non de la tête p trop de question donne mal de tête oui_

 _si sensei pense que je vais lui répondre à ces question voyons ce qui se passe dans l'autre parti du bateau dans la cabine de la 2 éme papa tonton heiji saguru sera interroge de passager /suspect_

 _passager : j'ait rien avoir avec ce meurtre kudou kun_

 _papa : comment savez vous c'est un meurtre je n'ai vous pourtant rien dit_

 _passager :j'ai entendu les cris tout à l'heure j'ai vu le mort au bar comme ça m'interesse pas je suis retourner dans ma cabine_

 _papa montre la photo certes au moins pouvez vous me dire si vous avez vu cette homme en dehors du salon ou vous étiez otage_

 _le suspect n°1 :ah lui il est à 4 cabine de la mienne je l'es vu avant le départ je cherchais ma cabine il avais un jeune homme avec lui une femme aussi une brune un peu trop snob à mon gout une jeune fille qui l'appeler papa on peut aller à la piscine il répondu attend que le bateau soit parti tenez voila le jeune homme qui était avec lui_

 _une jeune passager qui va dans a cabine :écoute de sa musique échange message :konbawa_

 _tonton :je m'en occupe_

 _heiji : je viens avec vous_

 _papa : dite moi vous avez remarquer si vous avez vu des chose bizarre_

 _la passagère remet un portable de'un mes amis: ah des chose bizarre en dehors des pirate j'ai trouver ce portable tenez je vous le donne il pourra plus utile si vous m'excuser j'ai du travaille elle fermer la port_

 _sera :c'est le portable de misturiko kun_

 _saguru d'ailleur j'ai entendu les enfant dire conan à pris leur portable pour faire diversion il avais surement e idée en tête_

 _papa hakuba je trouve les autre téléphone de détective junior vérifie aussi que les passager n'ont rien trouver d'autre_

 _hakuba : hai kudou san_

 _papa: takagi et sera interroger les prochains couloir tenez moi au courant_

 _takagi : hai kudou san_

 _sera : dac ojissan_

 _tonton :sorry puis je vous parler vous connaissez cette homme_

 _le suspect N°1 : lui c'est mon casse couille de beau père qu'est qu'il à fait_

 _tonton montre la photo : il est mort empoisonné quel votre identité et son identité_

 _s n°1: dessus Keita Aboralsky 19 lui c'est Tastuya_ _Aboralsky 48_

 _papa rejoint oncle et heiji : quelle sa profession_

 _s n°1: il travaille dans l'architecture tonton : et pourquoi êtes vous monter à bord_

 _s n°21 : parce que c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère demain qui une amie de Mme Suzuki elle accepter d'inviter ma mère pour fêter son anniversaire perso je trouve il à ce qu'il mérite ce connard_

 _tonton : vous ne l'aimez pas votre beau père_

 _s n°1 :moi aimez lui jamais de la vie ce type joue de ma mère je l'ai vu tromper mère il c'est marier que pour son argent_

 _une ados rentrer_ _n° 2_ _: neechan tu as vu papa_

 _s n° 1 : euh neechan kudou san et la police vienne justement pour lui_

 _s n° 2: ale vous venez pour vérifier si on à rien voler dans notre cabine_

 _tonton: pas exactement puis je savoir quelle votre nom age_

 _s n° 2 sourit à heiji : moi je suis Emma Aboralsky bientôt 17 ça te dit de venir chez moi fêter mon anniversaire heiji kun_

 _heiji rougi p ohé ohé son frère me casse la figure surtout :euh ça dépend_

 _s n°1 agacé :ohé retourne dans la salle video reste y_

 _s n° 2: non j'ai pas envie il à que des truc pour les petits c'est d'un ennuie ta vu maman au moins_

 _s n°1: maman à dit elle va avec Mme Suzuki et d'autre amis au spa si tu préfère le spa libre à toi mais soit le spa ou la salle video_

 _su n°2 tu fais chier nichan je vais plutôt chercher papa pour préparer la surprise d'okassa heiji kun tu m'accompagne_

 _n °_ _1: sors d'ici ou je te triple neechan_

 _s n° 2_ _tire la langue à son frère : nichan casse couille sorti_

 _heiji p il est clair avec un grand frère casse couille comme ça les garçons n'approche pas la fille de la victime_ _: vous êtes toujours comme ça_

 _s n° 1:ça dépend de qui mais je vais pas laisser ma petite soeur draguer tout ce qu'elle trouve kawaii je sais vous lui plaise allez cherche quelqu'un de votre age s_

 _heiji : ohé ohé je ne suis que 17 pour qui me prenez vous je suis le fils de préfet de police et le grand détective heiji hattory je suis au lycée si je devais sortir avec une fille je vous dit je sais me respecter la moindre connerie mon père me démonte d'ailleur pourquoi ne lui avez pas dit pour son père elle va le savoir tôt ou tard_

 _s n° 1: parce que c'est pas notre pére notre père est mort quand j'avais 9 ans dans un accident de la route ma soeur avais a peine 5 ans 3 ans plus tard maman c'est marié avec lui_

 _papa : vous porter bien son nom de famille_

 _s n° 1: vous croyez on ma demander mon avis quand maman c'est marier elle nous fais porter le nom de son nouveau maris_ _lui il me casse les couille pour je sois travailler avec lui j'ai envoyer foutre la ou je pense il utilise la fortune d'okassa pour faire ses sois disant projets il à toujours une fille différente avec lui il à 4ans je l'ai surpris avec sa secrétaire j'ai dit à ma mère il la trompe cet enfoiré à dit à mère je ne veut pas son bonheur pour me punir il à convaincu ma mère de me faire allez en pension mais sil crois j'ai laisser ma soeur avec lui il rêve j'ai dit à mère si tu m'envoie en pension ma soeur viens aussi maman à refuser je me suis montre plus malin que ce connard j'ai réussi convaincre ma mère de mette ma soeur en pension pour fille si elle veut pas je soit avec ma soeur ne reste pas non plus avec lui ce connard et sa secrétaire plus jeune okassa d'ailleurs depuis le début du voyage j'ai vu il draguer pas mal de femme il c'est disputer avec 2 autre personnes don l'un menacer de le tuer si vous trouver l'assassin dite lui merci de ma part_

 _tonton : savez vous avec qui il c'est disputer_

 _s n° 1: non je ne le connais pas mais mon beau père est quelqu'un qui passe sa vie eu téléphone_

 _heiji :est ce qu'il fume_

 _s n° 1: pas en notre présence maman lui à interdit de fumer dé qu'il c'es t installer chez nous pas d'alcool pas de cigarette devant nous à la maison pas d'alcool pas de cigarette pas de'arme elle en veut pas c'est pour ça quand on est la le week end elle lui à interdit de fumer le weekend mais il fume dé que nous somme absent_

 _papa: connaissez vous d'autre personne qui serais dans le bateau_

 _s n° 1: euh en dehors des Suzuki l'assistant de mon beau père_

 _tonton: quel est le nom de l'assistant_

 _s n° 1: enj_ _ichi satomi il à 2 cabine de celui de mon beau père_

 _papa : ça c'est quelle cabine :_

 _s n° 1 : ma cabine et ce lui de ma soeur celui demo beau père c'est l'autre après la mienne si vous avez finis je dois prévenir ma mère que son imbécile de mari viens lui gâcher son anniversaire si vous pouvez éviter démêler ma soeur j'en vous remercie kudou san keiji san_

 _papa : bien sur aligata keita kun_

 _quelque seconde plus tard keita aller prévenir sa mère_

 _papa : qu'est que ton pense_

 _tonton : trés protecteur avec sa mère et sa petite soeur il à le mobile pour tuer son beau père demo de ce qu'il nous à dit son beau père est un coureur de jupon si il a draguer des femme il est possible elle soit accompagné par leur propre homme si un d'eux est jaloux pu le faire aussi il faut je parle à l'assistant et les 2 autre personne avec qui il c'est disputer ainsi que sa femme_

 _papa : moi je vais fouiller sa cabine mais j'ai comme impression le portable de la victime me sera utile je vais aussi rechercher sur notre victime je dois parler aux pirate qui c'est il on pu voir des choses pendant il le trajet_

 _heiji : dite ojissan pour la première meurtre ça peut être lier_

 _papa : toi et les autres voyez ce que vous trouver tu as peut être raison il est possible les affaire sont liée en attendant les autres pour mieux nous donner+ d'élément le premier meurtre est confidentielle personne dois avoir on à 2 meurtre à bord_

 _tonton : le problème il est aussi possible un imposteur soit pris un nom d'emprunt si le meurtre à lieux avant le départ on manque d'indice les passager à pu trés bien se débarrasser en plein mer_

 _papa: j'y penser j'ai demander à okiya de m'apporter des camera on mettra sur le pont trop de couloir pour filmer alors mettra au salon ou tout endroit les passager peut se retrouver_ _on est peu être avoir de la chance on va réunir tout les passager au grand salon faire identifier le beau fils nous dire qui c'est disputer avec la victime_

 _tonton : bonne idée c'est le meilleur endroit de les surveiller tout les suspectes la tempête à deja commencer en attendant les renfort recoltent plus de témoignage la nuit va être longue_

 _heiji reçu un SMS p la casse couille celle la_

 _pap :un problème heiji_

 _heiji : bestuni ojissan jaa + il cours_

 _tonton : ah les jeune toujours à courir_

 _papa : et se plaindre surtout_

 _tonton : au faite tu sait ce que ma dit ton fils plutôt pendant il ma appeler_

 _papa : non qu'est ce qui il à dit_

 _tonton amuser :ma copine à disparu_

 _papa_ _: sa copine je croyais il est célibataire_

 _tonton ça peut être que le célibataire à des sentiments pour la petite ayumi chan_ _en tout ca ma fille elle convaincu son cousin est amoureux d'ayumi chan_

 _papa : bizarre il dit il sont ami ma femme et ma fille pense la même chose que ma nièce en peut dire son aventure aurais fais évoluer ses sentiment_

 _tonton: de toute façon ça ne marcherai pas avec son autre ami il sont beaucoup trop proche ma soeur dit un garçon deviens trop proche avec une fille il franchi friend zone en générale les filles quand on franchi cette fameuse zone c'est mort c'est trouve toi une autre_

 _papa : 1/2 de fonctionner demo vaut mieux ne pas lui dire ça comme ça deja il vis mal de sa situation actuelle si on plus il dois en plus vivre une peine aussi douloureuse_

 _tonton : je le sais ben on va veiller sur lui en parlant de douleur tu compte dire à ma soeur pour kaito_

 _papa: pas tout de suite je lui dirais une fois on sera tranquille_

 _retour dans l'infirmerie_

 _moi sur mon lit perdu dans mes pensé : je me demande pourquoi j'ai fais ça_

 _un bruit bizarre dans l'autre pièce_

 _moi qu'est ce c'était p surement mon imagination vu je suis sous calmant je crois_

 _mon hacker arriver silencieux me chloroforme_

 _moi senti un mouchoir sur mon nez p du_ _chloroforme_

 _mon hacker ma mis dans un sac de voyage et mes poche perfu et trans avec_ _ma emmener dans sa cabine_ _un peu plus tard dans sa cabine il ma attaché la bouche sur le lit quand tonton frapper_

 _mon hacker p pas moyen d'être tranquille il me cache dans la malle main pied attaché mis les livre dessus:_ _hai j'arrive il se déshabille_ _il met son peignoir_

 _tonton montrer sa plaque: fujimine keiji je cherche des information sur la le meurtre qui'il eu lieux au bar_ _quelle votre identité_

 _mon hacker donne un faux nom p ssss l'oncle du gamin est un keiji ben pourvu il ne se réveille pas maintenant je vais jouer avec lui : dessus David_ _yang 28 que puis je fais faire pour fujimine keiji_

 _tonton montre la photo connaissez vous cette homme_

 _mon hacker :regarde la photo : non je crois je l'ai vu dans dans le salon pendant on été retenue il matais les seins des femmes que sa femme la fusillé du regard mais si je me souviens bien sa femme et lui se sont disputer sur le pont après la prise d'otage elle lui à dit si tu refais ce que j'ai vu tu fais je te jure ça va mal finir pour toi ne t'avise pas de me tromper je te tue fume pas devant les enfants elle était plutôt sur les nerf elle à même fais tomber son portable parce il était dessus il ne semblais pas l'écouter il à répliquer par une baffe lui à crier dessus ne refais jamais ça c'est moi qui tu si tu me fais perdre mes information c'est pour le travail arrête d'écouter ton bon à rien de fils tu vois pas il cherche à nous séparer depuis on c'est marié_ _elle à répondu ne mêle pas mes enfants à nous salopard il à traiter de salope ran me Suzuki venu elle à proposer de discuter il à répondu non merci à cause de connard dde pirate j'au du retard dans mon travail il est parti énerver en traitant sa femme de tout les nom il avais plusieurs personne qui sur le pont_

 _tonton quelle pont vous étiez_

 _mon hacker :celui il à pas la piscine moi je cherchais le pont de la piscine mais ce bateau est un labyrinthite du coup je suis revenu dans ma cabine je m'apprête à me rafraîchir si vous vous pouvez dire au chef de me livrer 2 plateau repas j'ai rien encore mangé_

 _tonton observe le suspect p il me prend pour qui : je transmettrais message ou étiez vous à 19 h_

 _mon hacker : je pense que je suis à revenir dans ma cabine c'est pas pour dire mais j'ai pas sens d'orientation revenu_ si vous permettez j'aimerais sauf ci voulez me surveiller

 _tonton : non merci je dois interroger les autres passager si vous souvenez d'autre chose prévenez moi_

 _mon hacker surveille tonton : bien sur bonne chance dans ce labyrinthe_

 _tonton va interroger d'autre passager quand vous aurez finis rendez vous au salon nous faisons un réunion_

 _mon hacker : si il le faut_ _il attendu tonton hors des zone_

 _tonton p ce type j'ai comme eu impression il me draguais frissonnais à cette idée je préfère même pas y penser surement un homo_

 _mon hacker nous verrouille à clé il me déplace sur le lit il me filme :plus beau de tout les trésor avec moi mon trésor mon beau trésor de saphir_

 _( ce type est un malade pédophile surtout je me demande pourquoi il s'en prend à moi lorsque que je suis pas à meilleur forme le plus dur ma famille mes amis est sur le bateau ne se doute pas que je suis en situation dangereuse avec un pédophile saddick parce que ce connard en plus il me partage avec un pirate je vous le dit je suis peut être innocent en apparence pas stupide bien la situation ne m'est pas favorable même ci le médicament et la drogue n'est pas pratique en faite ce que je veut dire je sentiment ça va mal finir vu mon état il est fort probable je ne me souviens pas je préfère ne pas me souvenir oui bon ce qui est sur il semble avoir un ange invisible qui soit intervenir c'est pas kids du moins pas celui )_

 _moi commencer me réveiller mon hacker sourit poser la camera se couche prêt de moi il m'embrasse la_

 _moi rougi aux embrassement p ayumi tu si douce_

 _mon hacker chuchoter: conan kun je t'aime tu dois être trés sage il m'embrasse le cou caressant entre les cuisse_

 _moi me sentir de rougir aux caresse j'ai réveiller tenter de m'éloigner coller au mur: vous êtes qui ojissan_

 _mon hacker sourit amicale met des photos de moi :mitte conan_

 _moi je regarder les photo rougis de honte_ _une photo de moi déguisée en fille blague de mon cousin :ou je suis ojissan_

 _mon hacker c'est rapproché de moi caresser entre mes jambe c'est pas important mon conan il ma embrasser la bouche par surprise_

 _moi j'ai rougis je suis bien coincer j'ai voulu me débattre :_ _arrêté_

 _mon hacker me regard effrayant et voix effrayant: tu tient vraiment je me fâche écoute moi j'ai le pouvoir sur toi dans un moment les médicament que sensei ta donne fera plus effet tu aura mal si tu veut je te donne la dose pour empêcher ta douleur revenir tu fera mieux d'être sage il met le couteau il abyme la photo de ma soeur tu va rester restés sage avec moi_

 _moi geler au couteau_ _frisonner me suis mordu la lèvre violente douleur à ma jambe :itai itaie_

 _mon hacker abyme ma photo avec ma soeur: tu as compris conan kun tu va être sage tu interet de me répondre_

 _moi j'ai voulu dire non le couteau effectue un schéma sur les photo observer la situation je suis sans mes gadget pas mes chaussure rien pour me localiser ma montre mon portable ne son pas sur moi mas lunette dont hors jeux_

 _mon hacker met la photo oncle kogoro me frapper la tête :je suis sur si ton oncle le policier voit cette photo ne serais pas apprécier de savoir son neveux va avec lui dans un bar que tu as bus ce qui est interdit aux 7 ans_

 _moi palis p c'es du chantage si il vois cette photo : ne dites pas à tonton si'il vous_ _plait_

 _mon hacker m'embrasser le cou glisser sa main dans mon short sous vêtement: si tu es sage avec moi je ne vais pas dire à ton oncle il m'embrasser_

 _moi rougis respire difficile de ce nouveau baiser voler :ojissa_

 _mon hacker ma forcer à me coucher sur le lit nouveau baiser retient mes main quand j'ai tenter de repousser: chutt détend toi je ne te veut pas si tu m'oblige tu aura trés mal tu es deja blesser tu es peut pas te défendre ._ _on est ensemble et puis tu es blesser tu peut pas te déplacer seule autant profiter_

 _moi j'ai rougi a sentit la main de mon hacker rentrer sans mon caleçon j'ai tente repousser: arrêté he frisonner ay regard méchant j'ai reçu le couteau qui menace de m'abîmer j'ai vraiment cru voir gin_

 _mon hacker:me regarde à la gin menace de couteau: oui conan qu'est ce que tu veut tu peut tout me dire_

 _moi j'ai eu nouveau m jambe :itai_

 _mon hacker sourit de me voir souffrir :mon conan tu n'a pas l'air bien aurais tu mal mais si tu veut je te donne de la morphine tu va devoir être sage avec moi montrer que tu es un gentille petit garçon fais pas de bruit on ne cris ne résiste pas on mord pas tu ma bien compris conan il léché mon oreille répond moi tu ma bien compris conan_

 _moi frisonner au caresse plus quand il ma léché son regard me rappelle gin que la douleur de ma jambe qui trop douloureux j'ignore pourquoi j'ai signer oui pourtant j'ai voulu signer non la ça fus une erreur quand on à frappé il ma endormis à nouveau_

 _mon hacker à été ouvert il à pris le repas il refermer à clé : aligata quel délice il pose les plateaux reviens près de moi il me déshabillé je préféré ce repas qui mon trésor il ma embrasser léché caresser titiller pincer mordiller les téton sucer le pénis doigte il pénétré quand j'ait encore_ _inconscient_

 _moi plus tard je me suis réveiller j'ai senti je suis pénétré par mon q qui me fais trés mal brûlé j'ai pas réussi de pas pleurer à la douleur qui me déchire : arrêté veut pas mal_

 _mon hacker me pénétré lubrifier ;te voici réveiller juste à temps pour le meilleur il ma embrasser il accélérer et jouis pa_

 _moi il m'embraser j'ai senti il à accéléré jouis en moi je me suis senti déchirer profond il atteint mes limite du liquide couler de mes fesse mes larme c'est renforcer je tremblait respirait fort: veut plus mal_

 _mon hacker ma regarder il léché mes larmes: ne pleure pas tu es un grand garçon les garçon ne pleure pas_

 _moi en pleure trembler respirer :j'ai mal ojissan s'il vous plait ne veut plus mal_

 _mon hacker m'embrasser caresser :maintenant tu es réserver tu m'appartient pour toujours merci d'avoir partager avec moi ton trésor tu été fantastique tu as jouis de notre amour je vais être gentille je vais te récompenser il c'est lever chercher quelque chose_

 _moi j'ai voulu me lever pour sortir je n'est pas la force de me laver ni me déplacer je suis accroché à l'oreiller mon hacker ma regarde souriant il ma mis un masque et donner un produit j'ai perdu connaissance mon hacker sourit : la voila de quoi te faire rester tranquille pendant mon absence ne inquiété pas tu n'aura plus mal à mon retour il ma emmener avec lui dans la salle de bain ou il ma laver habillé il attaché mes mains ma bouche enchainer et mis dans l'armoire verrouiller à clé il à pris le drap souillé avec du sperme du sang il à mes vetements mis dans un sac il c'est baigner habillé sortit en un autre personnage il balancer le sac par une autre cabine retournons sur l'enquête avec papa tonton les dm sont à avancer sur les affaires 11 h 30 c'est écouler la tempête fais rage les bombe sont entrain_ _désamorce_

 _papa avec le beau fils de la victime dans leur cabine :je vous explique on à réuni tout les passager adulte dans le salon on filmer tout le monde on voudrait vous nous disiez si vous reconnaisse les personnes votre beau père c'est disputer_

 _S n°1 : si je fais ça je risque quoi_

 _papa :on vous êtes mineur votre témoignage ne sera pas tenu compte mais si votre identité est confidentiel seule moi fujimine keiji et heij kun au courant ce que nous voulons juste c'est seulement innocenter des innocents réduire les suspecte m^me cii votre beau père n'est pas quelqu'un de correct avec votre mère on doit écarter tout ceux qui n'on pas eu contact avec lui_

 _s n°1:regarde l'ordinateur de papa elle j'ai eu l'impression il la connais trés proche_

 _papa regarde les photo des passager: astukichi la femme du nom kaori hitashima chan_

 _tonton taki :OK_

 _le s n°1 montre un autre homme:lui il à dit avais l'airs en colère il l'a traitée d'escroc que il à le faire payer de l'avoir fais tout perdre il à même frapper_

 _papa remarquer quel chose sur le beau fils regarder la photo :astukichi akahideo_ _Kolyma_

 _tonton: ok je m'en occupe aligata yusako_

 _papa vous devriez arrêter ces cochonnerie_

 _s n°1 : quel_ _cochonnerie_

 _papa coincer le suspect le fouille pris un sachet de cocaïne : ça c'est de la cocaïne dangereux pour vous votre mère sait vous drogué_

 _s n°1 fuis le regard effrayé : non ne lui dite pas s'il vous plait kudou san_

 _papa :pourquoi prenez vous de la drogue alors que votre mère déteste ces choses_

 _s n°1: c'est de sa faute_

 _papa : de sa faute explique toi keita kun_

 _keita : j'ai menti sur mon beau père ma jamais mi en pension_

 _papa : est ce que il ta fais du mal_

 _s n°1 tomber à genoux pleurer: quand maman c'est absenter il à envoyer ma soeur dormir chez son ami moi taper dessus il ma dit de pas me mettre à travers sa route il me tuera si je monte ma soeur contre lui il la vendra à des personne il ma casser le bras pour me montrer qu'il sérieux il n'arrête jamais de me taper dessus j'ai voulu dire à maman la vérité il est toujours la il me regarde méchant depuis maman c'est marier avec lui elle ma obliger à porter son nom à l'appeler papa elle n'est jamais la elle voyage tout le temps elle à laisser lui m'éduquer chaque fois je fais une bêtise il me corrige quand j'essaye de parler à maman il me fais ce regard il ma fais perdre tout mes amis j'ai rien droit de faire à part mes devoir la compétions il à tout pourvoir il me punis il prend mon argent de poche il pète tout mes affaire jeux chaîne hi fi quand j'ai pas de cour il me fais venir avec lui sur son travail il veut m'apprendre son métier je déteste ça un amis ma proposer la cigarette je suis devenu dépendant mais après j'ai besoin de plus je suis passer à la cocaïne c'est pour oublier mes douleur il ma surpris avec mon paquet de garcette il fais descendre dans la cabine il ma frapper il confisquée mon paquet il ma dit de plus jamais y toucher ou il me dénonce à maman c'est mon paquet il à fumer je savais vous me suspecterez si je vous dis la vérité il à dit vous me croirez jamais parce que je suis menteur e mamn elle ma jamais cru quand je lui dit mon beau pere la trompe elle m'aurais pas cru elle va croire j'ai tuer mon beau père je_ _je suis désolé je voulais pas aller en prison_

 _pap : keita kun je ne met pas en prison les innocents tu es une victime ce qu'il ta fais c'est de la maltraitance il t'intimide il c'est normal que tu es peur de lui tu n'ai qun enfant pour la loi tu es mineur c'est de la maltraitance sur mineur tu as des droit je veut tu me fais confiance je vais t'aider dit moi est ce qui ta fais autres chose que les coup_

 _s n°1: oui il ma brûler il a enfermer dans une une salle il ma mis une chaîne j'ai pas eu droit de manger aller toilette je ne peut voir personne ni parler il m'obliger à dessiner l'appeler papa il est pas mon_ _père_

 _papa :keita kun écoute moi je vais t'aider à t'en sortir je vais t'envoyer en cure ensuite t'aider avancer qu'es que tu voudrais faire comme métier_

 _s n°1: je sais pas kudou san est ce que c'est moi qui la tuée avec mes cigarette_

 _papa : non il mort du poison quand les secours sera la je ferais nécessaire pour trouver par quoi il à été empoisonne qui c'est il te bat_

 _s n°1:personne il ma dit si je ledit il va me faire payer plus kudou san qu'es qui va m'arriver ppa agis en pére avec ketia kun : tu va te battre pour ivre réussir tes étude devenir quelqu'un de bien tu as vraiment 19 ans_

 _s n°1:non je vais sur mes 19 ans_

 _papa : tes étude tu es au lycée n'est ce pas_

 _s n°1:non je me suis fais virer à 16 ans à cause j'ai insulté un prof j'ai battu un camarade de classe qui ma fais chiez il à découvert j'ai été virer il ma obliger venir avec lui_

 _papa : keita kun tu veut bien je te fais voir par un sensei_

 _s n°1_ _effrayé :non je non il va encore_

 _papa: de quoi tu parle keita kun_

 _s n°1: dans la gorge le tuyau qui papa_

 _papa : keita kun tu à été dans l'accident de ton pére_

 __n_ _s n°1: papa et moi on fesait du vélo sur une route de campagne il à dit il jamais personne qui passe par la on c'est arreté papa réparais mon vélo c'est l'aprés midi je jouais avec mon chien va chercher mon chien est allé chercher le bâton et puis une voiture j'ai suis resté sans bouger papa à vu la voiture il ma pousser la voiture la touché j eme suis réveillé papa en lui mettait le tuyau ojisan à blouse blanche il à promis papa irai bien il c'est jamais réveiller il à dit c'est moi qui tuer mon père que j'ai fais d mal à maman et à ma petite soeur que personne me croyais parce que je suis__ _menteur_

 _ _papa : hé tu n'est pas responsable de la mort de ton père c'est un accident un regrettable accident oublis ce que ton beau père ta dit il dit ça pour te faire du mal il mort il ne plus t'atteindre tu te souviens si la voiture qui à fauché ton père c'est arrêté__

 _s n°1:je ne sais pas papa ma poussé je suis tomber je me souvient pas_

 _papa : comment tu était quand tu as vu ton père être intubé_

 _s n°1_ _: euh j'était couché sur le sol avec des personnes autour j'ai ouvert les yeux j'avais mal à la tête j'ai vu papa de l'autre coté couché il avais un ojissan il lui à mis le tuyau j'ai appeler papa il ne répondais pas je me suis lever je vois bizarre je sui tomber un ojissan il porte une blouse blanche ma mis dans l'ambulance il à dit pap ira bien qu'i m'emmène à l'hopital j'ai jamais revu papa j'étai à l'hopital quand il à été_ _enterrer_

 _papa écoute je sais que tu as peur que sensei te rappelle de mauvais souvenir mais je promet tu sera pas tout seul je suis la pour t'aider je connais un bon sensei il t'aidera vous habiter ou_

 _s n°1: tokyo 4 éme district_ _kudou san vous allez restez avec moi si je laisse votre amis me voir_

 _pap :je n'ai qu'une parole je vais t'aider même ci ton beau père ne mérite pas je résous son meurtre pour ta famille et pour toi on va faire justice régné s tu ma bien aider aujourdhui ce qui prouve que tu es un jeune homme bien je vais voir ce les autres personne à dire pour leur défense on mettra fin à cette affaire une fois pour toute fais moi confiance seule les coupable von en prison je veut tu me fasse une promesse tu touche plus jamais à la drogue et la cigarette que tu veille sur ta petite soeur en restant un jeune garçon bien_

 _s n°1: je vous promet kudou san de ne plus y touchée est ce c'est vrai vous êtes le grand auteur du baron noir_

 _pap : oui c'est moi mais garde cette information pour toi je tien pas tomber sur mes fan aujourdhui il à ma femme qui me ferais la guerre d'ailleur comment tu sait pour le baron noir c'est pas de ton age_

 _s n°1: non je sais c'est pas de ma catégorie mais j'ai vu le film avec ma soeur et maman elle adore le baron noir ma soeur adore votre femmes quand on était dans le salon ma petite soeur à reconnu votre femme elle ma dit elle espère lui demander un orthographe vu vous étiez prêt d'elle je suppose que c'est vous le mari de yukiko fujimine_

 _papa sourit : tu as raison c'est ma femme ta soeur à parle à heiji de son anniversaire c'est quand_

 _s n°1: le mois prochain le 24 pourquoi_

 _papa_ _parce je sais comment faire plaisir à ta soeur et à ma femme_

 _s n°1:_ _kudou san je veut devenir votre apprentis s'il vous plait_

 _papa : je cherche pas d'apprenti tu as bien des passion keita kun de chose que tu aime faire_

 _s n°1: je sais pas vous avez dit vous voulez m'aidez_

 _p_ _apa :je vais t'aider pour devenir apprenti on va trouver quelque chose tu as du talents en parlant d'aide c'est bien l'assistant de beau père qui l'aide dans ses affaires_

 _s n°1:oui c'est lui_

 _papa : qu'est qui fais comme fonction pour ton beau_ _père_

 _s n°1: enjichi s'occupe des rendez vous des messager des du courrier des facture il répond au téléphone il nous conduit il s'occupe du repas du pressing je me souviens la semaine dernier mon beau père est revenu d'un rendez vous il était trés en colère il à crier enjichi il à gifler il lui à it la prochaine fois il fais une erreur comme ça il va le renvoyer il à dit s'aller sa mission correct enjichi sorti du bureau je lui demander si il va bien il ma dit ne te mêle pas de ça pour ton bien keita_

 _papa tu t'entend bien avec l'assistant de beau père_

 _s n°1: il est cool il me protège j'ai fais des erreur il met dit c'est sa faute une fois j'ai voulu dire c'est moi il ma dit de pas le faire il veille sur nous quand on est malade il ma dit je ressemble à son petit frère quand il avais mon ages_

 _papa :_ keita kun à quelque différence tu ressemble à mon neveux _viens avec moi on va parle à mon on beau frère_

 _12 h 4 min passer_

 _dans la cabine de mon pére_

 _tonton : yusako je me demandais out était passer_

 _papa: j'enquêtais qu'est qu'il t on dit_

 _tonton : rien la femme prétend elle ne connais pas la victime lui il dit il à un procès contre la victime que la victime lui à fais perdre tout ce qu'il possède que à cause de lui il perdu son travaille sa maison sa voiture sa femme à demander divorcer il à pris sur le bateau uniquement pour lui dire il va le surveiller il ne quittera pas le pays sans payer ses dettes il va tout perdre pourquoi as tu emmener le fils de la victime ici_

 _papa : il ma bien aider il ma aussi dit la vérité_

 _tonton :la vérité parce que il nous à menti quand on à l'interroger_

 _papa montre le sachet drogue :il à des raison de mentir_

 _tonton :ce ne pas possible ces gamins trouve toujours moyen de se droguer_

 _la femme de la victime_ _la s n°3_ _accompagné de sa fille et l'assistant qui entrer entendu tonton : mon fils ne touche pas à ces cochonnerie_

 _papa : vous êtes la mère de keita kun_

 _la s n°3: keita c'est mon fils il ne touche pas ces cochonnerie_ _vous tromper kudou san_

 _papa : croyez ce que voulez j'ai pas l'impression vous connaissez votre fils aussi bien que vous dite $_

 _tonton: ohé ohé yusako qu'est que tu fait_

 _papa : rien ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que je fais tout ce que je dit quand on à des ados dans une maison on est parfois bien surpris d'apprendre que nos enfants font des chose qui nous cache_

 _la s n°3:de quoi je mêle kudou san je sais mes enfants ne touche pas ces cochonnerie il vont à les meilleur écoles il à tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir une bonne vie dites moi plutôt vous avez trouver le meurtrier de mon mari_

 _papa : on enquête puis je parler à votre fille_

 _la s n°3: ma fille laissez la tranquille elle mineure elle n'a rien avoir avec ce monstre qui tuer leur pére_

 _la s n°2 avec son frère : okassa c'est toujours pareille avec toi tu décide tout temps tu veut jamais écouter tu fais que voyager tout te temps quand à besoin de toi tu es jamais la tu crois tu nous connais mais ces faux c'est ta faute si keita se drogue tu veut jamais l'écouter chaque fois que tu part papa il fais vivre l'enfer à nichan_

 _la s n°3:: tais toi parle pas comme de ton_ _père il vous aime il même proposer de vous adopter_

 _l s n°1: c'est pas notre père c 'est tout sauf papa il t'aime il ta tromper plus d'une fois avec cette femme c'est à cause de lui je prend de la drogue à chaque fois tu est absent l s'en prend à moi et ça depuis ton mariage_

 _la s n°3 voulu frapper son fils_

 _l'assistant intervenu: s N°4 n'essayer pas de lever la main sur vos enfants au lieux de le frapper demander lui ce que votre maris lui fais en votre absence keita pourquoi ne montre tu pas à ta mère ce qu'il ta fait aujourdhui plus elle veut pas croire les parole montrons lui la vérité_

 _la s n°1 regarde papa sa soeur tout ceux dans la pièce il enlever son tee shirt et son débardeur en larmes: c'est lui qui ma fais ça c'est ton maris qui fais ça okassa_

 _la s n°3 choquer tenter câliner son fils : kei ta mon_

 _la s n°1 repousser sa mère : ne m'approche pas okassa je veut plus jamais tu m'approche tu es jamais la pour nous tu veut jamais nous écouter tout les jour je voulais ton bonheur il à arrête pas de dire je veut pas ton bonheur quand tu es parti après je t'ai dit il trompe il ma frapper tout le temps il me frappe tu le crois que lui papa lui il nous aimait j'ai pas fais exprès de tuer papa il c'est effondré en larmes_

 _papa: heiji emmène le avec les autre de votre age toi aussi Emma chan_

 _la s n°2 caline son frère : nichan viens moi je veille sur toi_

 _s n°1 essuie ses larmes: d'accord neechan_

 _la s n°3: je suis désolé keita Emma ma chéri je suis dés_

 _la s n°2: non je suis pas ta chéris ni ta princesse je te déteste pour nous tu n'existe plus tu sait pas ce que ça fais de voir son grand frère prendre de coup de la main de papa tu sais même pas combien de fois keita c'est casser le bras tout les soir keita il voit notre vrai papa le jour de l'accident papa n'arrête pas de lui dire que notre pap est mort à cause de keita il traitre keita d'idiot si tu nous connait tu saura keita c'est fais virer il à 2 ans du lycée keita quand il était à l'école il passe son temps à se battre que il passe depuis 2 ans à travailler avec papa à son bureau il travaille architecture keita déteste ça ta toujours préférer écouter ton maris tu as toujours refuser de nous écouter moi aussi j'ai vu cette femme avec papa plus 'une fois une fois je suis passer au bureau j'ai vu elle et lui à faire ça j'ai aussi entendu pap lui dire il va l'épouser on keita et moi on c'est donner du mal pour organiser ton anniversaire je voulais juste toi keita moi et papa rien qu'une fois lui sans tes amis j'ai demande à Mme Suzuki elle ma dit bien sur ben tu vois la preuve il t'aime pas il se fais tuer la veille de ton anniversaire ben tu vois vu le nombre de nos anniversaire de noël tu as manquer tu te retrouve toute seul pour ton propre anniversaire moi aussi je veut plus tu m'approche si tu m'approche j'appelle la pelle sorti avec son frére et heiji_

 _la s n°3 en larme : jej ure j'ignorais tastuya fesait du mal à mon fils il ma toujours dit il m'aime et mes enfants sont comme ces enfants elle essayé de sortir_

 _papa : je ne peut pas vous laisser sortir_

 _la s n°3: laisser moi parler à mon fils_

 _papa : je suis désolé vous avez eu des années pour lui parler pour l'écouter vous avez laissez filer votre chance_

 _la s n°3: qu'est que voulez dire kudou kun_

 _tonton : ça veut dire que vous allez plus droit d'approcher vos enfants que nous vous enlevons la garde il vont être confier à tuteur que vous avez des comptes à rendre à la justice_

 _la s n°3: vous entrain dire vous m'arrêter mais je n'ai rein fais à mon fils c'est mon maris qui lui à fais du mal_

 _la s n°4: c'est justement vous avez rien fais pour votre fils il à tout fais pour attirer votre attention votre mari lui fiche la trouille il à quelque de temps votre mari la battu il en à tellement peur il à jamais dis à personne ça il à jamais vu un sensei j'ai vu votre fils il à même fuguer votre maris est allé le cherche il à de la mis dans un sale état chaque fois on lui parle de sensei il en mort de peur il se sent coupable de la mort de son vrai père votre maris actuelle ne fais que le rabaisser en le traitant de bon à rien en lui disant il à tuer son père a ce discour il entend ça depuis votre mariage avec votre nouveau maris qui le bat à la moindre occasion cette femme qui prétend de pas connaitre votre mais elle dort dans votre lit les meilleur hotel quand je conduis la voiture de votre mari parfois elle est la il s'embrasse mm tastuya oh oui que tu bon j'ai envie de toi vivement tu divorce et lui il répond mmm Julie t'es ma pétasse petite pute ma pétasse à moi chaque fois tu es la je bande parfois il sont si chaud il font devant moi ça me répugne de voir comment il vous traitre plusieurs fois j'ai essaye de sortir votre fils de ses griffe keita revenait toujours il à peur de votre maris la dernière fois je l'ai emmener à l'hopital il avais 3 coté cassée un bras cassé je lui est même dit de elur dire la vérité il à préférer dire il fais de la lutte avec ses amis votre fils est un gamin qui par peur protégé son cauchemar c'est pas normal après la prise d'otage votre fils est allé fumer votre maris la surpris il à corriger dans la cabine je lui dit il dois vous dire la vérité il ma répondu non j'ai mérité je veut pas maman soit malheureuse il à refuser il préfére subir pour vous soyer heureuse je lui dit si dit vous le dit pas je ferais kudou san vous dire la vérité il à refuser de dire la vérité j'ignore comment kudou san à découvert mais qui lui est un étranger pour keita à su voir vous qui es sa_ _mère pourquoi ne va pas voir votre fils était en danger vous me repugner_

 _aligata kudou san d'avoir aider keita kun_


	6. Chapter 6 chantage physique

_2h plus tard voici de retour mon hacker de la reunion avec les passager sur la situatio il va vite devenir etre cantage de un pirate homo qui sait que mon hacker ma fiamons certaine chose pour moi mon hacker mais le pirate lui est un pirate infiltré des passagers que personne souçonne pour l'intant il fais chanter mon haker n'a pas choix d eme partageer avec le pirate je déclre definitif jour 13 pour moi jamis je pensais une croiséire allais devneir un cauchemar_

 _mon hacker s'ouvre sa cabine : fichu meurtre_

 _le pirate appuyer contre le mur coince mon hacker contre la porte de la cabine emmbrasser le cou de mon hacke : je doute il à que le meurtre qui vous inquiéte_

 _mon hacker blemi senti le pirate dans son dos lui embrasser au cou : qu'est ce ça veut dire qui etes vous_

 _pirate embrasser le cou de mon hacker glisse sa main sur le bas niveau pénis de mon hacker : je vous est vu sorti de l'infirmerie il à aussi la bas une autre meurtre non découvert mais que la seuls différence la bas il à un certain petit témoin disparu_

 _mon hacker se debat vite immobiliser : il était déjà mort quand je suis rentré qu'est que voulez laissez moi tranquille_

 _pirate immobilise un ton avertisement : vous l'avez fais à cette enfant fragile_

 _mon hacker mal à l'aise tente de se libirer du pirate : de quoi je mêle_

 _pirate retouner son otage et le boquant sur la porte toucher frotter son pantalon ouvris la braquette mais usr le caleçon roter les pénis : je me doutais bien vous allez dire ça je pense que kudou san qui est un peu occupé avec le meurtre serais ravi de savoir ce vous avez tuée et enlever un_ _bléssé mineur pur le lui faire je susi témon de votre sorti à l'infirmerie je peiurrais alui doner votre cabine_

 _mo n hacker dégkutis rougis : qu'est que voulez de l'argent_

 _pirate lécher l'oreille de mon haker : je prefere autre que l'argent_

 _mon hacker regarde sur le coté ma à l'aise personne passé dans le couloirs qui les as vu vite aler autre coulioir joue rougi :vous voulez parler à l'intérieur si vous plait_

 _pirate sourit de voir les gens les regarder en se collant à mon hacker le lécher l'oreille le cou chuchote à l'oreille en ouvrant la port oblige mon hacker rentré : je veut un prix spéciale pour mon silence ou je dit tu as tué le sensei_

 _mon hacker fus forcé d'netré toujours coincé du pirate: :je n'est jamais tué mais plus que vous tenez tant à me dénoncer seriez vous pas un des pirate infiltré je suis sur kudou san sera ravi d'avoir tout les pirate savez vous vos complice sont tous_ _arrêté_

 _pirate tiens en otage mon hacker le coince toujouurs sur la porte vérouiller à clé en se frottant surmon hacker : ah je le sais mais on est habitué on dénonce pas chez nous on à pas tous été arrêter chef il es libre il va nous sortir la j'attend mon pris contre mon silence_

 _mon hacker il fuis le regard en regardant la ou il ma planqué : j'ai pas d'argents si ça vous intéresse voir mon trésor_

 _le pirate sourit clisser sa main sous la chmise demon hacker : ah en ce comprend enfin du moment je participe_

 _mon hacker: mais vous croyez je vais partager la meilleur avec vous il est à moi_

 _le pirate coincer mon hacker sur le mur il glisse sa main à travers son pantalon sosn caleçon :mais cette parti ne m'interesse pas je suis pas à prendre l'étroit chemin même ci je suis à jouer de certaine partie du corps masculin_

 _mon hacker coincer palis : qu'est que voulez_

 _le pirate ôter le pantalon de mon hacker de force : que nous jouons ensemble je te veut tu me donnera ton trésor_

 _mon hacker rougi tenter de se libérer de nouveau : non je suis pas_

 _le pirate embrasser mon hacker il fais sauter les bouton de sa chemise la retourner : je vous demande pas vote avis c'est trop facile de s'en prendre à un faible de tout façon c'est pas votre premiere fois vous fais enculer pour s'en prendre à un enfant il faut on soit deja passer par la avant c'était qui votre père_ _votre grand père un ami proche de votre_

 _mon hacker senti le pirate le pénétré de doigt une voix cassé serré le poing :non si vous plait je jure c'est la premiere fois j'ai céder il ne c'es pas rendu compte_ _il est la vous pouvez jouez avec lui_

 _pirate embraser le cou de mon hacker lui déchirer son caleçon masant ces fess le doigté : bien juste pour le plaisir on va jouer avec conan kun je veut voir ton niveua sit tu veut garder conan kun pour toti totut seul_

 _j'ai peur mes larmes revenu en entendant leur voix moi j'ai beau etre attaché endormis mon hacker et le pirate avec je suis réveilé dans l'armoire ou le hacker m'avais caché avant la reunion avec les apssager sur la situation il m'avais endormis je me susis reveill depuis 10 min j'ai du mala à me libére d emes liens je peut pas dire j'ai force en moment je suis totalemen épuisé je pouvais entendre leur discusison je sais que j'ai mon sentiment danger avec eux meme sous morphine j'arrive comprendre plus ou moins la situatoon quand_ _mon hacker ma déplacer sur le lit j'ia senti leur main es caresse m'emebrasser j'ai ouvert les yeux rougit à fond de me retrouver assis entre le pirate et mon hacker qui était nu je tremblais_

 _mon hacker il c'est mordu la lèvre il ma sorti de l'armoire détacher ala bouche pas les main ma mis assis sur le lit :mon Conan sois sage_

 _pirate mis sa main sur ma jambe :konbawa conan kun je veut te connaitre tu veut me connaitre_

 _moi j'ai voulu m'éloigner d'eux mais c'est un échec : laissez moi tranquille_

 _mon hacker ma retenume serre dans ses bras : tu va nulle part tu reste avec nous mon conan_

 _moi je veut me libére de son enprise : je suis pas votre conan_

 _le pirate caresse mon visage se rapprochee dangereusement de mo: tu n'a pas encore apprivoiser ton protégé on va y remédier tien lui les mains_

 _moi j'ai tenter me débattre :non je veut pas_

 _le pirate me forcer à me coucher sur le lit sur le dos immobiliser me caresse : faire le se taire sauf tu tiens quelqu'un_ _débarque_

 _moi j'ai tenter de me débattre couché sur le lit en larme coincé d'etre leur otage pendant leur carese m'embrasse:non je veut pas laisser moi m embrasser par mon hacker_

 _mon hacker me tiens les mains il ma embrasser pendant pirate enlever mes bas : chut sois sage mon conan ou je vais me fâché tu aura trés mal mon conan_

 _le pirate enlever mon short mon sous vêtement ouvert mes jambes lécher mes cuisse :regarde comment rendre un enfant plus sage il ma pris mon pénis il ma léché_

 _mon hacker qui me tiens les mains enlever la chemise sur moi il embrasser le cou il ma titiller les téton:que voulez lui faire_

 _moi j'ai rougi je tressaillit au léchage de mon pénis d'être exposé nu à eux: no stop please laissez moi no veut pas_

 _pirate me masturbe le et léché mon pénis et léché mon trou de q :laisse moi t'apprendre à avoir du plaisir sans te faire remarquer deja quand tu prend un enfant tu évite de lui marquer visible si tu veut le posséder longtemps il faut tu va en douceur à son age il n'est pas adapté à certaine chose par exemple tu peut te faire lécher mais ne fais l'enfoncer sa bouche sur ton pénis ça lui fera des cicatrice un enfant est toujours visite plus il grandi plus il est habitué plus amadouable plus il sera prêt pour l'étape la tu vois comme il à peur ça fais que le stresser donne lui des caresse des bisous fais de la douceur tu verra comme il se détendra au fur à mesure surtout toujours préparer le terrain avant de lui faire ce passage_

 _mon hacker m'embrasser la bouche me caresse les téton il péntre sa langue dans ma boche d elonue min :mon conan que tu es mignon est si bon à goûter_

 _le pirate léché masturber sucer mon pénis : bien continu apporter la douceur il se détendra mieux varie bien les sensation quand tu le suce évite de mttres tes dent c'est meilleur moyen de te faire repère le but c'est de faire il soit sensible à la douceur tu l'initie au plaisir pour quand tu désire il puisse jouir cherche son point faible_

 _mon hacker joue de mes téton mon nombril avec sa langue: mon conan tu sois si kawaii je t'aime deja_

 _pirate met son pénis devant ma bouche :léché la sucette conan_

 _moi j'ai signer de non_

 _le pirate ma giflé violament tiens mes cheveux: léché sucer la sucete conan chan_

 _mon hacker sois gentille léché la sucette si tu veut on fais mal_

 _moi je refuse encore mais jeme usis pris deux violente claque au visage des coup sur mes teon pincer un efessé que les cuisse mes ajamabe sur mes fesse de longue min parce que je suis refuser de obeir mais j'ai fini par léché et sucé le bout pénis du pirate tout en me fesant caresser doigté léché_

 _mo j'ai onte de dire ça mais ces salaud on réveillé mes hormones sexuel_

 _le pirate me fais le léché enant ma tete en otage :pas les dent ou tu regrettera conan kun de me meordre avec une bonn epunition signe à mon hacker approche vous de moi_

 _mon hacker frissonnant au regard du pirate qui la lancé il obéis continuant me caresser me son regard monte il à peur du pirate_

 _pirate passer ses main sur les cuisse de mon hacker il lui léché les cicatrice de son torse : quelle ages vous aviez la première fois relation_

 _mon hacker rougis frissonnais au sensation des léchage fuis aussi le regard mais à du mal pas durcir: 6 ans_

 _le pirate il suce mon hacker : c'est pas étonnant vous soyez aussi débutant dans ce domaine la personne qui vous fais ça devais être à sa premiere fois qui vous fais entre dans ce monde_

 _mon hacker joue mes téton:mon grand frère papa venait dans sa chambre_

 _pirate masturber mon hacker :ola en famille il s'en passe des chose pourquoi avez vous choisit conan_

 _mon hacker se senti durcit son corps se tendu il deviens plus rouge que moi :parce que mon frère à des vue sur lui j'ai vu il à d'autre qui il son intéresser par lui j'aime beaucoup ce petit garçon je me suis dit de profiter de l'occasion avant nichan et le autres_

 _le pirate mis un doigt dans mes fesse tout en suçant mon hacker : avec sa jolie face tout le monde le veut en générale quand il est réserver personne n y touche sans autorisation regarder le maintenant il est il est plus docile il est même à durcir du bas ola conan tu en as assez pour toi il enlever son pénis devant moi_

 _moi je me sent éssoufflé puis embarassé la sentaion de speme dan ma bouhe ce salaud à un début de jouisance dans ma bouche quand il enlévé son pénis dan bouche un peu de sa sémence dégouler de ma bouche mélangé avec salive j'aii presque envie de vomir puis ce qui fais vraiment honte demoi mon manque de sexe entrain de prendre palisir deux ans je ne susi pas souvent masturbation ce fus trés rare maintenant il mon fais entrr mes hormone reprend dessu ça me fais durcirje ne ais pas pourquoi je vais à fondre dans le liasir pourtant je n'est pas à l'aise je deteste ça je ne sais apa si la morphine m'aide à supporter cetet humiliation je suis mal à l'aise j'ai peur je voudais me debatre ou crier e defendre amis j eusis coincé impuisant innofencif_

 _mon hacker ma regarder avec désir embrasser de nouveau_

 _le pirate : donner à coan kun de sucer votre sucette comme jevous est montré_

 _mon hacker avant de forcer à le sucer son bout de penis tenant mes cheveux :maintenant_

 _pirate c'est couché sur le lit il ma assis sur lui mon pénis dans son visage :maintenant toi va faire ce que conan ne peut pas faire me sucer montre moi que tu digne de garder ton protégé_

 _mon hacker:mais il est à moi_

 _pirateouvert mon q me crache dedans me léchéles couille : tu ne sais donc pas pour te l'approprie tu dois prouver que tu le mérite vu l'état tu la mis tu dois te rattraper en montrant que tu es digne des nôtres_

 _mon hacker se couche sur le lit saisit le pénis moitié durcit il suce le pirate en observation_

 _pirate sourit de se faire sucer il me suce aussi:la conan tu est bien meilleur que tout à l'heure maintenant que tu et détendu_

 _mon hacker sucer le pirate embarrasser d'etre doigte par le pirate : vous êtes obliger de faire_

 _pirate doigter mon hacker il sourit à la gin : inquiéter deja on même pas commencer je vous est pris sur mon aile avec moi vu serez intouchable personne vous prendra sans ma permission quand on aura finis avec conan un petit entretient privé si vous êtes bon il se peut je vous donne une mission mais pour ça il va falloir montrer jusque à ou serez vous prêt aller pour garder votre protégé savez dans notre clan on teste les nouveaux seulement si il réussis les testes il sera considéré des notre il pourra dire c'est à lui_

 _mon hacke contracteren susçant le pirateque il devenis trop dur dans ma bouche : est long ces teste_

 _pirate me sucer il m'oblige jouir:ça dépend de votre niveau j'ai un amis il est aussi sur le bateau dans un moment allez emmener conan à lui je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste le premier test_

 _mon hacker :j'ai pas trés envie de partager plus conan_

 _pirate: ne vous inquiéter pas il sera prendre soin c'est mon disciple de toute façon je vais lui donner une mission précis je doute ton protéger sois en état de faire plus de toute façon c'est limite comprend ce qui se passe_

 _mon hacker qui me caresse et sucer pirate me regarde :qu'est que voulez dire limite il comprend_

 _pirate : tu t'es deja pris une balle_

 _mon hacker: je n'aime pas ces truc mais mon frère et mon père eux l'utilise_

 _pirate lécher mes cuisse et mon pénis mes coouille mes fesse me crache dessus : moi je me suis pris plus d'une et ce que je peut dire ça fais mal trés mal moi qui est un adulte je souffre le martyr quand tu te prend une balle imagine moi de l'age ton protégé me prendre une balle que je sois un homme ou une femme petit ou grand quand la balle te pénétré elle laisse toujour de morceau en toi trés peu d'enfant survie à une balle un enfant n'est pas même resistance qu'un adulte demande à n'importe quel sensei il te diront les plus compliqué des opérations c'est d'opérer un enfant ou un bébé parce que il sont si petit si coincer il faut être minutieux sur de sois ne pas trembler parce que la moindre erreur ça peut avoir des conséquence pire tuer les parents qui souffre les traîne devant un juge il les accuse de tuer leur enfant tout ça parce que l'enfants mort trop tôt il n'on pas eu temps de profiter le plus dur c'est une mère qui au moment en lui dit son enfant est mort elle se met à crier tellement de fort elle tape puis s'écroule à genou en appelant son enfant avec des larmes au yeux elle à du mal accepter de plus voir son enfants quand on laisse aller voir son enfant elle le tien dans ses bras elle lui chante une chanson elle s'accroche à lui entre ses larmes elle supplie son enfant de revenir de pas mourir quand viens la séparation elle refuse d'être séparer toute sa famille les sensei l'oblige ses séparer de son enfant c'est pas pareil quand c'est un bébé elle n'as pu temps de développer un lien comme un enfant l'age de ton protégé tu imagine il prend la balle qui sépare de son enfant elle à laisser partir avec ses amis pour qu'il soit heureux d'être avec ses amis au retour on lui apprend elle ne verra plus son enfant à cause d'une personne qui à pas hésité de tirer sur lui tu vois sans les médicaments pour atténuer sa douleur il serais entrain de souffrir réclamer sa maman en juger les cicatrice de son corps il à deja vécu pire comme situation il c'est habituer de souffrir pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère il ne lui dit jamais il à mal la morphine qui l'aide apaise un sa douleur cette croisière il va s'en souvenir toute sa vie comme un cauchemar je ne sait pas si tu s remarquer mais depuis on à commencer il présent physiquement mais il absent_

 _mon hacker :il est tout de vivant_

 _pirate : baka il sous morphine comme la drogue tu plane tu as des hallucination il à passer beaucoup d'épreuve pour son age il est épuisée sache quand tu joue avec lui tu dois espacer il puisse récupérer ne jamais pénétré de cette age plusieurs fois dans la journée tu peut le faire jouer mais tu dois penser que tu dois lui donner du temps si tu tien à lui tu fera tout pour personne sache votre relation que si tu veut il te fasse confiance tu suivra les règles de notre clan il à deux catégorie les tueur ceux qui son du genre à changer tout le temps et ceux qui garde des année sans pouvoir tuée son partenaire et to itu dois choisir ton camps il à vu ton visage le destin de cette enfant est entre tes mains que va tu faire de lui_

 _mon hacker m'embrasse caresse: je prefere il vit que je puisse voir son sourire profiter de lui le plus longtemps ça serais bien_


	7. Chapter liens de l'organisation

_chapitre_

 _1 h de plus est écouler on à découvert le dernier cadavre de sensei de bord ma disparition papa et les autres résolut les 2 derniers meurtres moi je fus transféré par mon hacker avec un des protégé de pirate infiltré de l'équipage ou passager qui doit joue baby setter pour moi pendants j'était encore inconscient garder par le protégé du pirate un passager clandestin qui fais profil bas depuis le debut venu me sauver une fois la tempête calma la marines japonais et américain qui était dans les eaux ayant appris pour le braquage venu à notre secours les passager et personnel fut transféré sur le second bateau de croisière de suzuki san qui va nous ramené à Tokyo sous l'escorte de la marine la police de Tokyo qui était arrivé en helicopter c'est la première fois je vois police militaire FBI travailler ensemble le bateau de croisière suzuki sans savoir que grace à les pirate leur trafiques va être la descente de l'organisation vers le bas sur plusieurs secteur il régnait que de nombreux domaines pour résumé la croisière cauchemar à fais le liens avec la grande organisation des men in black que maintenant liens est établis la guerre va approcher pour mettre fin à leur organisation d'autre victime de l'aptx va être découverte pour dire que les pirate est le liens fatale de l'organisation qui révélé leur presence que notre équipe anti mib va avoir de nouveaux allié qui va m'aider à mettre définitif vers le bas les mib demo d'autres problèmes pour mo à la suite de la croisière je me retrouve en difficulté supplémentaire je découvre il à une enquete sur kogoro et moi et la façon il me traître un juge à engagé ne personne de justice infiltré il à enquêter sur cauchemar révélé d'autre crimes moi kogoro et bien sur à la demande il avais aussi des nouvelle preuves révélation de certain secret que je caches personne aurais du découvrir surtout otossa je suis pas emmené à l'hôpital public mais une hopital secret de la justice ou je suis à être soin et témoin protégés du FBI le dictons dit vrai quand la vérité surgit les secrets sort de l'ombre on ne peut y échapper même ci tu met tout pour garder secrets pour dire il à qu'une seule vérité_


	8. Chapter 8 soupçon et renforts

2 _h plus tard d'autre renforts sont arriver dé la tempête à quelle signe de ce calmer la police de tous service la marine japonais et américain renfort même le FBI la marine américain qui était dans les environ sont renfort allié pour aider sauvetage les passagers civiles les DJ les ados le personnel les suzuki snot tous transférer sur le second paquebot suzuki qui va être escorter pour Tokyo pendant passager professionnel travaille un des passager clandestin du bateaux ma sortit chez le complice du pirate quand j'était inconscient papa et les autre on résolut deux enquete de meurtre ce qui est sur les suspect les secrets de certain passager sont mis à jours y compris mes secrets et je rencontre de nouveau alliés victimes_

* * *

 _dans un petit salon les DJ son réuni avec les ados qui m'entoure la police un sensei les interroge pour avoir leur version mais il à des questions qui serais lié à deux affaires l'une sur moi ça mauvais présage car les enfants sont trop direct_

 _ayumi : dite les amis vous pensez on peut voir conan kun avant retour à Tokyo_

 _ai: je ne pense pas ayumi chan il est pas état et on va éviter de le stresser surtout il perdu beaucoup de sang il à besoin de calme et repos pour stabiliser_

 _yukina: demo okassa à dit il va bien il doit se reposer jusqu'à son transfert à_ _l'hôpital que un hélicoptère doit venir le chercher pour l'emmené à l'hôpital_

 _taichi : moi j'ai entendu nichan dire aux autre ados il lui donner du sang il à dit il à été opérer en urgence pour il soit stabiliser que même sensei à dit il aurais pu mourir 'une hémorragie si on avais pas intervention rapidement la balle n'était pas sorti_

 _misturiko : conan ku est vraiment malchanceux ça fais deux fois on lui sauve la vie d'une hémorragie de blessure pa balle_

 _kira : en même temps il est trés chance cousin_

 _yukina :chance ça je ne sais pas souvent les criminelle sert de lui on le blesse_

 _ai : ben aujourd'hui c'est pas son jour de chance vu dans la situation_

 _nastuki : demo cousin il va être à l'hôpital quelque temps il déprime quand il est blessé il peut pas enquete ni jouer au foot_

 _yoshinzo keiji des collègues et un sensei rejoint : konbawa les detective junior_

 _les DJ : konbawa ojissan obassan_

 _taichi vous etes qui vous etes pas sur le bateau de suzuki san_

 _yoshinzo keiji : non bouya moi c'est Yoshinzo Uki_ _wa keiji de la division 6 voici ma partenaire Lori Misato Shunshi_ _Tokugawa ou_

 _Tokugawa_ _keiji: d'abord nom prénom et ages_

 _yukina: dessus yukina kudou 8 ans_

 _kira : kira fujimine 7 ans_

 _ayumi : ayumi yochida 7 ans_

 _ai : Ai haibara 8 ans_

 _taichi : taichi kuroba 7 ans_

 _haichizo: haichizo hattory 8 ans_

 _misturiko : misturiko tsubaraya 7 ans_

 _genta : genta kojima 8 ans_

 _nastuki : nastuki fujimine 9 ans bientôt 10_

 _veut vous parler de la_ _croisière_

 _sensei :_ _moi je suis jean natajima sensei qui veut veiller votre ami conan kun guéris je voudrais avoir ce qui c'est passé avec conan kun comment il fus blés_

 _yukina : sensei il on tirer sur conan avec leur arme il l'on blessé à sa jambe gauche_

 _ayumi : il font peur avec leur arme_

 _genta: il nous crié dessus_

 _misato keiji : vous etes dans le même classe les detectives junior_

 _yukina : moi je suis en CE2 B avec ai chan de l'école teitan_ _Tokyo_

 _ayumi : moi je suis en ce 1 A de teitan primaire avec_

 _misturiko: moi je suis en CE1 B teitan_ _Tokyo_

 _genta: moi je suis en taichi: moi je suis en ce 1 B haido primaire_

 _haichizo : moi je suis CE1 C teitan_ _Tokyo_

 _taichi :moi je suis en CE2 B haido_

 _nastuki :moi je suis en CM1 B teitan_ _Tokyo_

 _yoshinzo keiji : nastuki kun tu es grand pour un arçon de 9 ans_

 _kira : okassa dit nichan il va être grand comme otossa il dépassera nichan quand il aura l'age du_ _collège_

 _nastuki : c'est parce que moi je fais de l'athlétisme que nichan fais du kendo otossa à dit les garçon de la famille grandit beaucoup plus vite que vous les neechan_

 _misato keiji : les detective junior on veut savoir ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui pendant la croisière en entendu dire vous avez aider attraper les pirates comment vous avez su c'est des pirate_

 _yukina : on jouais à cache cache conan avais deja ouvert certain d'entre_

 _haichizo: nous on entendu tirer conan nous à dit d'aller dans sa cabine on va faire un plan il à chercher les autres et nous à tous biper de nous dire de l'attendre dans cabine il va voir_

 _ayumi : il revenu dans cabine on à vu il est blesse à sa jambe_

 _nastuki : moi j'entend plein de coup de feu avec conan quand il revenu il nous à dit il à des pirate il à deux ou trois qui vont fouille les cabine on va devoir faire équipe d'etre intelligent malin pour on les met hors jeu avant il nous trouve_

 _sensei : quand vous dite hors jeu comment vous compter faire face à des adultes armé_

 _nastuki_ _: beaucoup d'entre nous maîtrise des technique de art martiaux alors on fais équipe un art martiaux et un art martiaux ensemble_

 _taichi : avec des piège_

 _yukina: mon papa dit toujours si on travaille ensemble en équipe on est plus fort et plus malin que les adultes_

 _ai : surtout on est assez taille pour se cacher la ou les adultes ne peut aps e cacher_

 _yoshinzo keiji : vous avez pas eu peur quand il vous on attraper_

 _yukina : si il nous fais peur mais conan à dit si on dois se faire attraper de rien faire et laisser faire si non on sera blesse que on peu prendre une balle que ça fais mal mais comme nous section en équipe de deux ou trois on pris divers chemins pour aider conan trouver de quoi faire un piège_

 _taichi : on c'est tous mis d'accord pour aider conan à prévenir les secours on devais être courageux il fallais empêcher conan de se faire attraper car il est seul à savoir comment nous sortir de situation_ _haichizo : conan kun comme il est blessé_ _des équipe avais tous un role comme faire diversion pour conan kun gagne plus de temps pour arriver à contacter les secours sur le pont sans se prendre par les pirates_

 _sensei : à vous entendre les détective juniors conan kun est comme un super héros_

 _ayumi : conan kun c'est notre chef du club il est trés fort trés courageux trés intelligent demo il se souci beaucoup trop de tout le monde pour résoudre une enquete il veut sauver tout le monde mais lu se blesse_

 _genta : conan kun se la joue il veut toujours avoir le role de super héros_

 _taichi : n'importe quoi genta kun c'est toi qui met le club en danger c'est conan que on fini d'appeler pour nous aider à sortir de probleme tu nous met trop_

 _yukina : la dernière fois genta kun tu as être égoïste conan et ayumi on été se perdre puis il on été kidnappé à cause de toi tu pense à to ventre à obligé de faire équipe et de te chercher_

 _kira : conan il déteste on l'aide quand il nous dit de pas faire c'est dangereux on fais le contraire pour l'aider pour il reste en vie on veut pas il meurs demo on peut toujours compter sur lui pour nous sortir dans les situation dangereuse sana s conan on serais tous mort plein de fois par ta faute genta kun avec tes_ _bêtise_

 _ai : pour resumé genta kun sans conan kun notre chef de detective junior qui lui fais marcher son cerveaux avant d'agir sur coup de tete va d'avoir d agir intelligemment la preuve il avais aps fais la police serais pas ici conan kun les passager le personnel avec toi comme chef on sera tous mort tu verra amis tes parents en vie avec les pirate il pourrais nous tué plutôt de lui reprocher d'etre plus super héros que toi tu ferais mieux de réfléchir plus puis agir intelligemment comme lui plutôt de dire des bêtise_

 _misturiko : conan kun est vraiment comme un super héros trés intelligent il vous c'est beaucoup de chose_

 _taichi : nichan dit conan est un enfant intelligent il apprend vite mais souvent il est baka il oubli il est un enfant il ne peut pas toujours gagner contre les criminelle même ci il est intelligent_

 _yoshinzo : c e qui signifie conan kun à compris la croisière est devenu dangereuse il vous demander l'aider de prévenir les secours_

 _yukina : non c'est l'inverse conan voulais l'inverse eon se cache le plus possible de changer de cachette tout les 10 mi comme il fouille les cabines pendant il cherche les secours avec le club on à voter contre cette règle il veut nous imposer quand il nous dit de nous cacher on va l'aider pour empêcher de se faire tué_

 _misturiko : il à pas raison on voit notre meilleur ami se faire tué pour nous protéger des méchant nous on veut il reste e vie aussi alors on mis règle la majorité l'emporte même si tu es chef c'est la réglé de la majorité il à plus de 4 voix la majorité sera plus fort que son choix_

 _misato : avec qui vous etes venu les detective_ _junior_

 _yukina : moi je suis venu avec kira nastuki mes cousins okassa et otossa_

 _ayumi : moi je suis venu avec conan ku misturiko kun genta kun ran neechan et kogoro tentai san_

 _haichizo : moi je suis venu avec mon nichan et kazuha neechan_ 2

natsuki : moi quand je suis fais attraper l'ojissan il avait un accent comme haichizo kun il sent la cigarette

misturiko :moi quand je me suis fais attrapé il avait l'ojissan il avait un sorte de tatouage qui était un peu visible mais il avait un accent bizarre

kira moi l'ojissan il ma fais mal quand il me tenais

l'oncle astuchi qui écoutait à l'entrée du petit salon : kira il ta fais mal ou cet ojisan

kira à mon bras montrer son bras ou elle était tenu il à des bleu qui apparait otossa il ma crié dessus plein de fois il me tenait fort pour me faire avancer il la même odeur que kogoro ojissan il à dit il va donner au requin si je me ferme pas ma gueule il ma donné un grosse tape sur a joue quand je l'ai mordu quand j'ai couru il à tirer derrière moi il ma dit si je ne reviens pas il va me tué et les requin va me manger je pourrais plus voir okassa otossa

natsuki : tu es une baka bébé deja dit de pas resister c'est dangereux tu n'écoute jamais

kira : je suis pas un bébé nichan papa dit de pas suivre les inconnu je voulais pas aller avec lui j'aime pas son odeur il à la meme odeur que kogoro ojissan je voulais voir okassa et otossa je lui obéis mais il me tenait fort quand il à misturiko kun et lui à dit devenir mis son arme sur ma tête il à dit il va tirer si i l viens pas il me tenais encore plus fort le bras otossa je suis pas un bébé

l'oncle astuchi caresse sa fille : non ma princesse tu es un e grande fille tu as été courageuse n'écoute pas la bêtise de natsuki te dit tu es une princesse courageuse c'est normal d'avoir peur

natsuki chuchote lui même: ne le fais que pleurer pour tout et n'importe quoi c'est elle qui courageuse c'est juste la chouchou de otossa

l'oncle entendu son fils sourciller : natsuki plutot de traiter ta soeur de bébé tu peut dire ou tu était quand elle à été attrapé

natsuki hausser les épaules un ton nerf : avec conan et ayumi chan sur le pont à l'appeler l'ojissan qui ma attrapé lui il arrête pas de regarder sa montre était à droit mais il tenait son arme avec la gauche regarde la montre gauche demo il sent la cigarette et l'alcool il marmonnait un truc bizarre

misato keiji : qu'est 'il à dit natsuki kun

natsuki : je ne sais pas je comprenais pas cette langue demo je me souviens jii a entendu un des ojissan qui nous cherchais dire anglais j'aime pas du tout cette mission je la sens pas ces fichu morveux nous fais perdre du temps à les chercher alors qu'il est on sera riche

shunshi keiji : les détective junior à part kira chan d'autre on ti être frappé par les pirate

les dj la majorité devenue nerveux à la question de no

sensei : de toute façon leur parents doit les faire visiter par leur sensei en parlant hôpital votre ami conan kun savez vous quand est passé sa dernière visite à l'hôpital ou par un sensei pour une blessure

les dj réfléchis

ayumi conan est toujours blessé depuis on le connaît

mitsuhiko il se blesse quand il va à la chasse est criminel vous souvenez la semaine dernière à la récréation on jouait avec lui mais quand les gars sont venu vous embêter

genta: il regarde souvent derrière lui ouais il ne voulais pas jouer aux foot alors il est toujours premier à demander

ayumi : il faisait que se moquer de conan kun demo maintenant que tu le dit misturiko kun j'ai vu conan kun agir bizarre en classe

kira: il avait 'l'air inquiète

taichi : moi je sais pourquoi

les dj : hein tu sais pourquoi taichi kun

taichi :à cause de ran neechan elle ne répondait pas aux téléphone ça l'a énervé je l'ai entendu dire à nichan c'est bizarre elle ne répond pas au téléphone il à enquêter il découvert ran neechan avait perdu son téléphone ou quelqu'un à voler so téléphone puis kogoro ojissan avais reçu plein d'appel et de mot anonyme qui harcèle kogoro ojissan conan à compris que c'est un client mécontent du travail de kogoro qui était en colère contre lui il à pris le portable de ran neechan sur le bureau pendant elle fais menage il à appeler kogoro laisser des mots il voulait se venger de lui dans jours suivant parce qu'il pense kogoro lui à gâcher la vie mais il lui on parler lui on fais comprendre qu'il peut faire justice loyal au lieux de cette technique qui pourrait lui attire des problème ce qui fais c'est du harcèlement c'est la prison

ayumi : moi je comprend jamais les adultes quand il en colère il harcèle les autres si disais ce qu'il pense à ceux qui les entoures il trouvera d'autre solution pour résoudre

kira : surtout les garçon il harcèle les filles comme naeko oneesan jusque parce elle est jolie le gars le harcèle neechan lui à battu avec son aïkido c'est trop marrant le gars devenu tout rouge demo neechan à dit il faut pas laisser faire il faut jamais céder aux hacker

misturiko en parlant de hacker il à conan kun je pense aussi un hacker

natsuki : conan est pas un hacker

mitsuhiko : non pas conan kun il en à un qui doit le hacker depuis plus jour je vois conan kun recevoir des message puis il regarder derrière lui nerveusement

ayumi : je les vu aussi être neveux quand on va à l'école

kira: ai san aussi est nerveuse depuis plusieurs jour

l'oncle : ai chan tu est suivit par un hacker

ai : non mais parfois conan kun avec moi je me suis senti observation quand on va l'école ou va rejoindre les dj à un point de rencontre maintenant que les autre le dit il à chuchoter en appelable parano mais j'aime pas me sentir observer amis après j'ai vu tendre l'oreille regarder nerveusement partout comme si il entendu un bruit bizarre

yoshinzo keiji: un bruit comment ça un bruit

ayumi : conan kun est oreille absolue il entend très loin

haichizo : il entend plus de truc que nous il peut être sur le pont il entend quelqu'un jeter quelque chose dans l'eaux

mitsuhiko : comme avant hier sur le pot il entendu quelque chose tomber dans l'eau il à fais le regard quand il à mystère

misato : vous dite conan kun avoir entendu quelqu'un jette quelque de l'eau avait hier il vous l'a dit

yukina: non cona quand il entend un bruit il fronce les sourcil comme otossa quad il est intrigué

haichizo : vous savez on à deja aidé la police ou nichan parce que il à l'oreille il à une nichan kogoro ojissan fus engagé par les ma famille de même clients qui menacé qui dit veut le meilleur un soir conan nichan et moi on était dans une chambre juste avant le dîner conan entendu le bruit plus tard on devait dîner on attendait une personne de la famille on retrouve morte ensuite on à compris le bruit il à entendu est lié au meurtre que c'était le meurtrier qui avec la preuve voulu faire disparaître

taichi : nichan dit conan à l'oreille spécial dommage il chante pas aussi cool qu'il entend avec un don rare si conan n'avais pas entendu le bruit le coupable serait jamais tomber

kira : demo conan il arrive il entend pas quand lui parle ou il faut l'appeler plusieur fois comme à l'école sensei l'appelle plusieur fois c'est pour ça il est kidnappé

ayumi : c'est vrai parfois il nous entend pas l'appeler on le touche il sursaute

ai : mais kira chan ayumi chan il entend pas quand il vien de sortire d'une affriedeifficel rappelle toi la fusillade il à eu lieu conan kun était proche du tireur avec son ouïe il ne peut pas supporté bruit fort si il est proche du coup de feu il sera avoir mal aux oreilles quelque jours car son ouïe au bruit puissant comme un coup de feu ou soirée à son oreille va lui casser

yukia : pour ça on dit souvent genta kun de pas lui crier dessus quand tu es tout prêt

genta : mais il nous ignore je lui juste dire

ai: des bêtise surtout tu lui dit tu oublis il est sensible au oreille tu viens lui crier dessus alors que tu es tout prêt lui donne mal aux oreille tu sais pas quand est pas avec nous si il à pas et proche d'un coup de feu avec les ennemie de kogoro san si tu agissat plus intelligemment tu aurais compris une personne sensible au bruit trop fort est aussi dangereuse pour lui ou pour les autres

ayumi : comme l'affaire du mois dernier appelé conan kun il nous à pas entendu tu lui as fais sursauté il c'est presque blessé devant une voiture

misato: keiji quel affaire tu parle ayumi chan

ayumi : l'affaire du parfum empoisonné on à découvert un cadavre

shunshi :keiji en quoi consiste cette affaire du parfum empoisonné ayumi chan

ayumi : c'était un mercredi on était allé jouer au baseball sur un terrain

misturiko : genta kun à lancé de nouveau trop fort la balle ça atterrit dans un jardin

yukina : en est allé chercher la balle on voulait demander la permission au propriétaire

taichi : c'est alors co à vu c'est ouvert il semble avoir persone

genta : ça c'était mauvais conan kun entendu les mouche

ayumi : on à découvert une vieille obassa dans sa chambre mais elle était assis sur une chaise en face d'un miroir

misturiko :on prévenu la divisio 5 conan kun à trouver des verre cassé une sorte de flaque à côté de table de l'obassa morte verre avec du papier de parfum

yukina :plus tard la police à compris que le flacon de parfum était l'arme du crime car du poison sur le parfum

taichi : ont aussi découvert l'obassa était comme une méchante sorcière elle était toujours très méchante lesven de l'obassa dit elle à eu ce qu'elle méritait

kira : apres avoir résolu l'affaire on à repris notre ball la police nous à rendu on parlait de notre enquête conan il était derrière il regardait son portable à l'appeler plusieur fois il nous entendait pas alors on devait traverser genta kun c'est s'énerver derrière conan kun il à conan sursauté tomer mais il une voitur freiner brusquement pour éviter conan d

misturiko : demo conan kun c'est mis en colère il à di gena kun ne refais plus ça tu pourrais me faire beaucoup de problème l'ojissa sortit de la voiture l tenu conan lui crier dessu

ayumi on à dit c'est genta kun qui lui à fais peur que conan tomber

genta un ton colère : à cause de lui l'ojissan à frapper fort la joue me crier dessu

taichi : bien fais pour toi tu ne veut jamais écouter on te dit pas faire peur aux autre

yukina : c'est vrais si l'ojissa avais pas réussi à crier il aurait pu blessé conan à cause de toi

l'oncle astuchi:mais comment vous savez conan ne vous entend pas apprt cet incident avec genta kun

ayumi : il nous a dit après ojissa partie il nous à dit il nous avais pas entendu l'appeler il à dit tristement la il à été fusillade le weekend il à etre trop proche de tireur

yukina : c'st ai chan qui à compris conan nous entendais pas car il à surement mal aux oreille on l'a obligé de nous dire la vérité ou si non on va avoir ran neechan pour il aille voir sensei

mitsuhiko c'est pas la première fois on vois il nous entend pas mais cette fois ci on la suivit quand il rentre l'agence on lui à fais un piège on voulait vérifier il nous entend arriver ce qu'il nous pas entendu arriver ai lui à dit tu peut pas nier tu es sourd comme un pot conan edogawa

misato : ai chan comment tu as compris ton ami e vous entend pas parfois

ai : il c'est trahis une fois tout seul les dj n'était pas la mais il chez moi a comme ran neechan n'était pas la il devait dormir chez moi il a tapé son oreille il à dit ça bourdonne encore j'ai fais recherche sur le net le bourdonnement chez un oreille absolu signifie il eu contact avec des bruit trop puissant trop proche de lui ou maladie d'oreille mais sachant conan est attiré par enquete que je suis souvent observation il veut pas nous inquiéter il nous dit trop souvent genki alors il va pas être très genki qu'il nous dit après l'incident ou je l'es vu surpris d'entendre on lui dit on l'appelle plusieurs fois j'ai vu il caché son regard pour vérifier il entend bien genki j'ai dit aux dj conan kun n'est pas genki vérifions ma théorie il est arrivé à l'agence état il est l'oreille fine il nous entends venir mais ils à pas entendu arriver derrière lui j'en déduit il est sourd

l'oncle : quelle est la dernière fois il vou dit etre bien il vous entend pas

ayumi je crois il à deux semaine environ il nous entendait pas

sensei vous a t il dit pourquoi

mitsuhiko : je crois c'est à cause de son kidnapping qui le tenait set tirer contre lui mais irais n'importe ou pour s'échapper

shunshi keiji : quand vous dite le kidnappeur ou il était avec qui

ayumi : avec nous kogoro tentai ran neechan sera neechan sonoko neechan o était allé au buffet

kira : c'était au buffet du grand hotel de Tokyo

natsuki : moury sa il avais aussi un rendez vous avec un client qui voulait le rencontrer

misato keiji: at il rencontre moury sa ce client

genta: nous étions tous au buffet entendu crier d'un coup

taichi : nous somme tous allé voir c'était le client de kogoro san mort trouve par sa fiancé kogoro san dit il à megury keibeur il devait rencontrer son client que so client avait dit de l'attendre à l'hôtel il viendra à sa rencontre

yukina : sauf il est jamais venu parce qu'il était deja mort quand on à résolu 'affaire avec sera neechan le criminelle à sorti so arme attrapé conan qui était le plus prêt il tirer il à dit si on bouge il tuera conan il à obligé les policier lui donner une voiture de jeté leur armes au final il les retrouve arrêté et sauvé conan pris ue posé réfléchi

l'oncle: qu'est qu'il y à yukina

yukina sourit : bestuni occhan je pensais juste un truc comme conan il va être blessé quelque jour les amis il nous à tous sauvé plusieurs fois je pense que pour lui rendre sourire on doit lui faire une surprise il nous à sauvé il est blessé il déteste l'hôpital ça le rend triste il faux on fasse une surprise qui le fais sourire

ayumi :mais on va lui faire quoi comme surprise

taichi oui : si on lui organise une fête

ai : je doute il à faire la fête il sera plus grincheux et puis on ne peut pas faire une fête n'importe ou

ayumi : je sais si on lui préparait un spectacle pendant il est à l'hôpital ça lui changera les idée il s'ennuiera pas

taichi :moi je vote pour spectacle

haichizo kira misturiko nastuki genta :pour le spectacle

hechizo : dommage on pourrais pas faire chez ran neechan le spectacle pour lui si il est à 'l'hôpital il voir pour quelque jours il s'ennuiera tout seul

taichi : ah non si on lui fais une surprise pour le faire dans un endroit il pourra sourire pas avec kogoro san qui nous gâcherait notre surprises e

shunshi keiji : taichi kun pourquoi tu dit moury san gâcherait votre surprise

taichi : parce que il cris sur nous sans arrêt il fais que nous faire honte

kira : il veut jamais on viens jouer avec conan

ayumi : il se moque de nous il veut jamais nous aider nous écouter il est aussi méchant que

yoshinzo keiji : ayumi chan que veut tu dire par moury san est aussi méchant

ayumi : euh non je veut dire il est cri trop sur nous comme les criminelle

sensei : les détective junior dite moi savez vous si conan kun fut blessé par les pirate à part sa jambe

les dj signe de non de leur tête ai sourcille à la question

ai : pourquoi vous demander ça sensei

sensei regarde les enfants : votre ami conan kun quand je les soigner j'ai remarqué conan kun avais d'autre blessure sur le corps il à pas voulu me dire d'où sort cette blessure

shunshi keiji : quelle genre de blessure avez vous vu sur conan kun sensei

sensei: une blessure sur so genou droit

ayumi : c'est la blessure vendredi c'est fais en sport à l'école quand il est tombé

kira :même sensei à soigner sa blessure quand on revient en classe

misato : c'était quoi comme sport

ayumi : course de relais au stade

sensei : j'ai vu une coupure sur sa main sur son bras

ai :pour sa main c'est il à fais tomber un verre chez ran neechan après un cauchemar

yukina : conan est maladroit

kira : demo conan quand il est tombé il à dit il est fatigué et il à mal à la tête

un inspecteur : fujimine keiji le labo vies d'envoyer résultat pour la victime du bar

fujimine et les autre keiji vont écouter : qu'est que dit le labo ukira kun

plusieurs adjoint labo dit que le poison 'était pas sur les cigarette mais sur son portable précisément sur les touche appel raccroché il on aussi vu des trace défensif des griffe on à trouver de l'adn féminin il semble aussi la victime recevait des appels et message anonyme à trouver dans sa poche un mot de menace vous allez payer cher ce que vous m'avez fais lâche

l'oncle : vous avez vérifié les compte de la victime

l'autre inspecteur : hai il semble etre dedans le rouge plusieur procès contre détournement de fond escroqueri e tromperie de la marchandise que tous ces compte en banque sont bloqués dépôt de faux chèque chèque en blanc il a retiré l'argent du compte joint il aurais fais transfert sur un compte secret la famille de la victime était sur le point de se faire saisir leur bien

shunshi : il semble quelqu'un finit par se venger de ces escroquerie l'oncle : ya c'est pas l'argent qui serait motif de son meurtre c'est personnel non seulement il était un escroc son identité fut aussi faux je soupçonne il voler une identité tué séduit trompé sa femme actuelle lui faisant croire le paradi sauf que il avais pas prévu sa cible à des enfants sachant le beau fil le rejette le fais obstacle à son objectif il du change splan en faisant faire l'enfer à son beau fils je suis sur sa femme n'est pas la seule victime d'escroquerie qui serais je suis sur c'est à cause de lui aurais eu être en au rouge avec la banque serait prendre leur bien son beau fils semble savoir beaucoup de chose sur son beau père pour le faire taire il le battait

yoshinzo : parlons à son beau fils

l'oncle : aucune chance j'ai deja essayé il ne veut parler qu'à mon beau frère il luis fais entièrement confiance moi j'ai lui parler il ma ignoré il ma dit de laisser tranquille il refuse aider trouver son meurtrier il à eu ce qu'il méritait ce voleur il est heureux il soit mort que son meurtrier mérite pas prison une médaille

shunshi keiji: s'il veut pas nous aider à trouver le meurtrier de son beau père parlons à sa soeur

l'oncle : bonne chance la petit aussi borné que son frère elle ma dit jamais je trahirais mon nichan pour tout le mal il fais à nichan et okasa le meurtrier de son père est un super héros

yoshinzo : demo fujimin kun tu as dit il fais confiance à ton beau frère tu pourrais lui demander

l'oncle : parler un mur surtout yusako est plus têtu qu'un émule il en ce moment il est plutôt intéressé par les chasse aux pirate pour celui qui à tirer sur conan même si il est intelligent il peut résoudre cette affaire il ma fais comprendre il à priorité sur un pirate qui à eu malédiction de tirer sur une enfant

misato keiji :il semble plus soucier de conan kun

l'oncle ::yusako ne tolère pas les criminelle qui s'en prend aux enfant étant donné conan la santé de conan va avoir un serieux probléme etre de sang rare conan perdu beaucoup de sang bien qu'il fut opéré en urgence le système de conan qui était faible lors de dernière hémorragie

le sensei qui écoutait le keiji d'une oreille : attende fujimne keiji conan kun à deja fais un hémorragie

l'oncle :: oui pourquoi sensei

sensei : quand était ce l'hémorragie

l'oncle : il à deux ans pourquoi demander ça

sensei va voir les détective junior : les détective junior conan kun se plaint ti d'avoir mal quelque part avant de prendre la balle de sa jambe

les dj signe de non

sensei : écouter les détective junior je fais votre ami conan vous à dit ce vous taire mais c'est important de m'aider pour soigner conan kn si il à mal il dira pas aux adultes mais à vous il peut vous le dire avez vous remarqué si conan kun à changer ou agit bizarre quelque chose il fais d'habitude ou il fais ne faisais pas avant il fais peut être plaindre à quelque chose souvent vous devez m'aider ça peut lui sauver la vie

ayumi hésité : oui il se plaint souvent d'avoir mal à la tête

yukina : maintenant j'y pense il à plus envie de jouer au foot pourtant il adore jouer aux foot

taichi: on lui demande pourquoi il veut plus journaux foot il à dit il est fatigué

misturiko : il change d'humeur souvent

haichizo : bizarre il aussi des fois on l'appelle plusieur fois il est là avec nous en meme temps en dirait il pas avec nous

kira : il tombe souvent il perd connaissance puis parfois il dit des truc bizarre après on lui demande pourquoi il dit ça il nous dit je me souviens pas de quoi vous parlez il est surpris ce qu'on lui dit il dit ça

l'oncle: comme quoi il dit de pas se souvenir

ayumi comme l'autre jour il appelé sensei ran neechan alors ran neechan n'était pas la

kira : vendredi il à dit il ne peut pas venir camper avec nous alors on va pas camper il va avec ran neechan à une fête invité par le client on venait sur le bateau

sensei : les détective junior savez vous conan kun c'est cogner avant ou pendant la croisière d'etre blessé par le pirate

les dj se regarde nerveusement

 _yusako qui écoutais à l'entré : princesse si tu sais quelque chose_ _qui peut aider sensei à sauver conan tu dois lui dire_

yukina : otossa demo

 _misato keiji avec une voix douceur compassion : les detective junior je suis sur vous voulez voir votre ami sois bien il vous à demander de rien dire sur ce que vous voyez ou savez mais vous etes assez malin pour piéger des pirate aider votre ami à faire super héros mais croyez vous vraiment si votre ami est en danger ou à un secret qui met en danger sa vie si un jour il viens tomber gravement malade il sera à l'hôpital ou voir pire il peut mourir ça vous rendra trés triste de plus voir votre meilleur ami grandir avec vous de plus vous amuser avec lui de plus vous avez dit conan kun croit en la justice il se soucit de vous plus que lui il veut vous etes en sécurité et vous retournez en vie à Tokyo voir vos parents il sait il peut pas toujours gagner contre les adultes_

 _ayumi :misato keiji à raison Conan kun c'est notre meilleur ami il nous à tous sauvé la vie plusieurs fois il est toujours present pour nous moi quand je suis malade il ma apporter un livre que j'aime lire il ma apporte des fruits quand j'ai été kidnappé il est venu me libérer il promis de veiller sur moi de laisser pense me faire du mal conan kun est gentille il est notre meilleur ami même ci il ou à tous promis de ou donner ce qon veut si on oublis ça moi je pet aps oublier de voir mon meilleur ami est super courageux avec les criminelle et lui à des problème_

 _misturiko : ayumi chan tu as raison conan kun à notre age il à plein d'aventure vivre le club à mi règle de pas laisse injustice des coupable e prison les innocentes en liberté conan kun croit fort en la justice il nous aide même si il est blesse même quand il est malade de il à - 6 mois il ma aider sauver ma neechan qui était en danger il ma aider il ma encourager à pas laisser cet personne de s'en prendre à ma neechan moi je suis détective junior je ne vais pas laisser mon meilleur ami être en danger alors il ma sauvé la vie plein de fois iil à suaver la vie de ma neechan ma toujours aider un detective red justice y compris pour sa faille t ses amis e tant que détective junior c'est notre devoir de sauver la vie conan kun_

 _taichi : les detective junior il est temps faire justice régner comme conan peut on faire cette mission d_ _e sauvetage pour sauver conan qui es te danger_

 _les DJ enthousiaste sur font leur devise : hai nous somme les detective junior on end justice on met les coupable en prison les innocent en liberté tous ensemble amis de la justice fessons régner la justice c'est les detective junior_

 _yukina : je crois que c'est de la faute de kogoro ojisan_

 _misturiko : quad l'ancien petit ami de neechan lui fais du mal en la frappant conan kun ma aider à expliquer aux parents que son ancien petit ami la hacker pour elle reviens avec lui mais conan ku à mal à la tete c'est la faute kogoro ojisan_

 _ayumi : depuis conan kun habite avec lui il n'aime pas conan kun_

shunshi : que veut tu dire il aime pas conan ayumi chan

ayumi : il fais que crier taper conan kun il ne l'écoute pas il se moque de lui il est méchant

 _taichi : parce que il frappe tout temps conan sur la tete hier j'ai vu kogoro taper conan sur la tete juste pour une remarque il lui à dit ta gueule sale gamin je t'es rien demande_

 _sensei : moury san à deja taper Conan kun ailleurs_

ayumi : moi j'ai vu kogoro ojissan une fois ran neechan était pas la on était sur une enquete kogoro san est arrivé il à vu conan kun sur son portable il à donner à conan kun un coup sur la tete ça surpris conan kun il à lâché son portable qui c'est cassé il frotter sa tete

misturiko : moi j'ai vu conan kun dans les vestiaire plusieurs fois il à des trace de coup il aussi des couleur bizarre sur son dos parfois

taichi : il est souvent kidnappé quand il est avec kogoro san il est tout temps ivre la derrière fois conan n'étais rentré à l'agence il à dit à ran neechan conan dort chez ai san ce n'était pas vrai conan n'est pas arrivé chez le prof c'est quand ran neechan appelé chez le prof our parler à conan amis on à compris il été kidnappe nicha moi ai san le prof okiya san on est parti à sa recherche on la trouve conan kun attaché inconscient endormis

haichizo : demo l'autre jour conan kun venu à Osaka il est venu avec ran neechan comme il dormait das ma chambre j'ai vu conan kun il avais des marque bleu sur son bras ça ressemblais au marque de kira chan sur son bras

genta : il en aussi sur son bras

misturiko: genta kun à raison il en sur son bras gauche je l'es vu ce matin li c'est réveillé avant moi mais j'ai vu son bras un grande marque bleu

officier rentre : fujimine keiji il à deux bateaux en approche du bateau

l'oncle : savez vous qui sont il

officiel : non impossible de savoir qui sans radio o à aucun moyen

l'oncle : que tout les officier assure la sécurité des passager s'assure que les civile reste dans leur cabine rassembler les mineur dans salle de vidéo occuper avec des video que personne sorte de leur cabine ou la salle vidéo sans autorisation on soit vigilence code rouge car c'est peut être des complices pirate armé et dangereux qui reviens sensei retourne au prêt des blesse deux officier sera votre sécurité

sensei : ok

moi j'ai eu des frisson quand on parle de moi oui les problème vont me tomber dessus otossa à tout entendu mais avant les deux bateaux sont des marin de la marine qui viens prêter renfort à la croisière visiblement il nous on localisé sur le radar pris des risque pour venir nous aider forcement vous entendez de pirate les force de l'ordre marine sont sur pied de guerre le bateau est sans radio impossible de communiquer localiser alors quand on voir de bateau approcher la question pirate ou renfort d'ailleurs il on demander au adultes civile de rester dans leur cabine les DJ les ados les autre enfants passager et les personnel dans la salle vidéo avec un film pour tous la stratégie c'est si il à des coup de feu les enfants ados sont pas témoin il sont comme au cinema l'action à l'extérieur à l'intérieur les civile en sécurité si c'est pirate il aura échange de coup de feu si c'est renfort il aura pas d'échange de coup de feu ça me fais penser à un cinema d'action mon oncle qui est un ancien marin militaire aux commande vu il est gradé c'est par une blessure il à quitter la marine pour être civile le inspecteur de police mais comme dit a devise marine u jour marine toujours sensei le chirurgien est revenu à l'infirmerie il à trouver l'autre sensei mort moi il à vu je suis disparu e la pièce qui censé me retrouvé sauf moi après avoir été kidnappé abusé par mon salaud de hacker puis partager avec le pirate brute je me suis retrouver encore endormis avec somnifère qu'il me garde dans un état normalement chez le protéger du pirate sauf il c'est fais doubler quelqu'un la mis hors jeu ma emmené avec lui dans sa cabine l'apparence est trompeuse sans savoir nous lié de la même famille je sis resté avec lui on avec eux car il est pas tout seul il à de la compagnie apparence trompeuse forcément maintenant il on constaté je ne suis plus à l'infirmerie lees recherche vont commencer il save tous je suis blesse impossible de déplacé seul j'ai ma santé qui 'est pas tout à fais stable moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est otossa et sa réaction bien il reste encore calme combien de temps il va contrôle de ses emotion ce que l'oncle à dit il se rais plus concentré à trouve le tireur que les autre enquete quoi que il dit avoir deja résolut toute les autre attendre le bon moment pour résoudre bref il est 20 h 45 i les civile dans leur cabine les suspect enferma éévec des officier dans des cabine sous haute surveillance les couloir presque vide les mineur personnel dans al salle video avec un film à fond dévier la salle video est insonore l'extérieur personne ne peut entendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur au moins son doit mourir de satané bombe mes amis mourrons heureux de voir kamen yaiba une dernière fois j'espère leur parents auront chance de les enterrer si il survie pas ou si les requin auront dégusté diner pendant plusieurs jour de la famille ou la pesé à la déprime d'etre blesse et impuissant commence sur moi je suis à tomber allons plutôt sur le pont avant celui il à pas la piscine par la ou viens les deux bateaux

20 h 45 sur le pont avant

ocle astuchi paap les akeijiavvec queelque officeir rencotre des ancien collégue de l'oncle

l'oncle regarder sur le babors avec des jumelle l'un des bateau : oh

yusako : serais ce des pirate

l'oncle : no c'est les renfort américain que j'ai dit il avoir propser elur aide

yusako : tes anciens collégue la marine

shunshi keiji: ancien collègue

l'oncle levé un drapeau blanc : capitaine de la marine du 51 éme régiment de lamaarine américan je ssi pas suelemet japonais je sis aussi américaima mére estmoitié amériaine moitié jaonnaise mo pére un japonais aaglais o va parler de mes histoire je vous coseille de pas a voir d'avis les emaéricai o sag chaug mais ost amis fidél

yoshizo : alors à vous de faire l'itermerdiarire car j'ia comme setimet le sprirate reviedros plus o est ombreu xplus on peut survire

l'oncle: je doute il rvines de sito on tient leur hommes

yusako : celui qui nous à échappe tu en fais quoi

l'ocle : tu crois vraiment ilpeut aler oi avec les americain la doane les marine jaonanise juste avant d'emebarquer j'ia donner ordre à un de smes coequipier de surveiller les eaux de rayo de 550 méttre comme tu peut voit la temapte fais secorea rage avec son caoé il sra vite repeché surou si cet idiot à pris ques amarchadie il aura pas prevu la temepet de tele puissace

yusako se huchote : comem otosa dit amrie un jour maine toujours

l'oncle sourit tu as tord tu sai de le juger yusako

yusako : de quoi tu parle

l'oncle : ton pére tu le hais ais ssais tu vraiment ppourquoi tu le haie

yuasako un ton colére : la ferme mélé toi de tes affaires

l'oncle dit en anglais américain p tétu comme une mule mon beau frére : : good vous etes dela amrie uss des usa

un capitain sur le baeau avec ses homme : 63 ussa vous etes les grand pirate de la mer qui se prnd pour dieu

l'ocle : negatif je suis Astuchi Fujimine keiji de la divison 2 de tokyo voici mes homme et collégue de divison voisin e de tokyo et detective kudosu yusako qui aider à capture des pirate toute fois o e etit échappé

le serget : vous parelr de ce cano de sauvetage o la deja reeche sacré poissi qui tai a à bord drogue arme objets divers qui apprtiet aucivile

l'ocle drogue so il encore frapper

yusako : de qui tu parle astuchi

l'oncle : je vous expliquerais à l'iterieur pluard capitaine votre bateau est il ici

le capitain de la marine : entre 300 0 600 oeud bas bord vous eties dans a marine fujimine keiji

l'oncle :on peu dire ça vous et bienvenu à bord 63 éme regiment mais je vous previen il à plus de 330 passager et personnel une trentaine de mineur de - 21 2 blesse mineur 2 meurtres enquete en cours pour finir on à découvert le bateau est chargé de bombe que nous somme en attendre du second bateau de suzuki sa je vous préviens ce type veut rien savoir il à demander à son deuxième bateau de venir prendre leur invité il retourne à Tokyo avec leur bateaux n'espérer pas de faire transfert des passager sur les bateau marine ou autre si c'est pas bateau suzuki sa

le capitaine : laisser moi devine propriétaire doit être u des riches casse pied qui autant pare à un mur n rien de coseil d leur doer

yusako: casse pied oui mais influent sur le japon dé que nous parlons de Suzuki vous entendez aussi journaliste méfier vous des passager certain sont des journaliste j'en repère deux ou trois dé j'ai embarquer une fois on sera Tokyo il vont tous tomber dessus

shunshi keiji : ce qui signifie la une des journaux d'ici demain

l'oncle : d'ici la assurons nous de protéger les civile avant de faire notre ravail sur l'enquete que totu aide sera utile pace que même ci on à capturé la plus aprt d'entre eu il reste de touver les autres piratee inffiltré et desamaorcer ces fichu bombe jusque à l'arrivé de l'autre bateau 'dici la tempete sera possible plus calme pour les renfort arriver sans radio sans rada l nuit va etre longue pour ous

capitaine équipe alpha aller verifier le poste de commande équipe de m aller aider esamorce de bombe équipe Roméo équipe

la marine : à vos ordre monsieur il on commencer à debarquersur la bateau de croisière

plus tard les officier les keiji la marine reparti surtout le bateau pour veiller à la sécurité à mener l'enquête papa l'oncle le capitain de la marine et trois de ces hommes venu à l'infirmerie au passage heiji est avec eux papa ne lui à pas laissé choix il était pas censé quitter l'infirmerie comme moi il à enquete tu le fera pas reste sur place sans rien faire pendant l totu le monde occupé à enqueter

heiji : yusako ojisisa vous me lachez quad

yusako qui tiens heiji de son autre bras l'emeemne à l'infirmerie : tu es pas censé quitterl'infirmeri avant ton trnasfer

heiji : demo je suis bien je peut faire

l'ocle : heiji ku tu sais on ppére dois veni ici apres la temepete ej serai ravi de voir comment ut compte lui expliquer cette blessure sans oublier ton frère et toi vous ets pas majeur je seria ps surpris de oir totu les homme d eton ére debarquer à votre reche

heji marmonne un juron la osaka : je vais pas rentre rosaka seul je vais ememen cet personne de mavaoir blessé à ma mére pour lui apaprendre

yusako e ntrer dans al'ifrirmerie sesnei vos aure perdu un de vos aptient

sesnei : heiji un je me suis douter tu serais rester sur place ceici kkudou san j'ia deux autre problemee c yusako : qu'est

sensei : qu c'est

l'oncle la mrine qui renfort de votre securité sesei quelq es votre probléme sensei

sensei montre la pice de l'aute sensi : voici le premeier susi venu vir heiji kun était abasent l'infirmirer s'occue de passager avec l'autre sensi à snaté fragile dans ales autes piéces lui etait de surveillace

l'onle rearde le cadavre de snsi : mort apr objet ranchant il semeble avaoi passage du stade 1 de la rifdigité

yusako sortit aller voir dans al piece je suis censé etre : ohé so conana à disaru

heiji : what quand je susi quitté il était enore la il joué sur le ejeu de kaito kun lui preter

sensei : conan kun est pass stable celui qui la depalcé ememene sa pefusson et les poche de sang mais j'ia abian peur son état va s'aggrave r

l'oncle chotto sensei pouquoi vous avaiez interorger els dj sur conan

sensei : conan kun à fuir mes question pendant visite j'ai vu conan kun à quellle blessure mais sans rapport avec la les prirate

yusako : vous n'ete pas un sesi ordinaire ovus etes plus fbi

sensei montre sa plaque : kudou lun faite as le mali car vosu savez qui serai prmeieer à payer pour lenquet de mon patron je sais qui es conan kun etant un de os temoin génant à des eprsonne un enfat de 7 ans qui aime justice croire la justice plursieur rapport d'enlevemen mon service ma demande d'enqueter sur le turteuru de conan kun croyez moi j'ides preuvess des témoin que conan kun etait en danger avec son tuteur

capitaine sourcille : FBI c'est quoi apim

heiji marmonner : encore fbi infiltré

senie : pas FBI infiltré simple heiji kun je suis agent de protection infiltration chez les mineur vous preferer une section de protection de temoin beaucoup de nos temoins ne sont pas majeur des mauvaise persone sans itié s'en prend au enfants moi avant de le lancé FBI j'ai commencer dans la médecine nir

yusako : hé quand est vous avez debité votre enquete sensi

sensei : plusieurs mois

l'oncle : je comprend pas qui vous signal conan kun est un témoin protégé

sensei tout ce que ej epeut dire à force de retrouver kidnapè par les eenmie de osn tuteur actuelle ça eveillé soupçon de mon patronn d'ailleur kudou kun vous peser vraiment votre dossier rester definitive si je met un rapport un nommais je ne me presse aps 'ia des ombre d'ombre à écalirrcir avant de faire rapport fujimine keiji de ce que je peut comprendr evos enfant connaise parfaitement coann

l'oncle : laisse mes enfant e dehors

sesei : vius connaissez bien vos enfants

l'on cle tiqueteer : qu'est que vous vouker sensei

sensei : retrouver mon patient diapr comme je l'es dit il n'est stable il à besoi de soin supllementaire

yusako : quel est problem

sensei : conan kun à perdu beaucoup de sang non seulement il de sang ab son sytéme est en chute librequi est rare omme je le pensais ocan ku et e chute libre de ces hemglobine suite à son hémoragie mais en plus le fa fut reçu conan kun à une pneumonie ou infecton depuis plursieur jours

ce qui aime le sang versé drogue trfiquuue darme trafique d'etre humai trafique dorgae tout y passe même trafique d'e fat en lévé juste avant ma derière missio il plursieur anné u galion pirate appelé le roi d ela mer avec ses homme sillone les océan navire il attaque des bateau de touriste les attaque amis repara avec des obkjet des enfats des jeune filles entre 15


	9. Chapter 9

_m_ _oi j'ai eu des frisson quand on parle de moi oui les problème vont me tomber dessus otossa à tout entendu mais avant les deux bateaux sont des marin de la marine qui viens prêter renfort à la croisière visiblement il nous on localisé sur le radar pris des risque pour venir nous aider forcement vous entendez de pirate les force de l'ordre marine sont sur pied de guerre le bateau est sans radio impossible de communiquer localiser alors quand on voir de bateau approcher la question pirate ou renfort d'ailleurs il on demander au adultes civile de rester dans leur cabine les DJ les ados les autre enfants passager et les personnel dans la salle vidéo avec un film pour tous la stratégie c'est si il à des coup de feu les enfants ados sont pas témoin il sont comme au cinema l'action à l'extérieur à l'intérieur les civile en sécurité si c'est pirate il aura échange de coup de feu si c'est renfort il aura pas d'échange de coup de feu ça me fais penser à un cinema d'action mon oncle qui est un ancien marin militaire aux commande vu il est gradé c'est par une blessure il à quitter la marine pour être civile le inspecteur de police mais comme dit a devise marine un jour marine toujours sensei le chirurgien est revenu à l'infirmerie il à trouver l'autre sensei mort moi il à vu je suis disparu de la pièce qui censé me retrouvé sauf moi après avoir été kidnappé abusé par mon salaud de hacker puis partager avec le pirate brute je me suis retrouver encore endormis avec somnifère qu'il me garde dans un état normalement chez le protéger du pirate sauf il c'est fais doubler quelqu'un la mis hors jeu ma emmené avec lui dans sa cabine l'apparence est trompeuse sans savoir nous lié de la même famille je suis resté avec lui on avec eux car il est pas tout seul il à de la compagnie apparence trompeuse forcément maintenant il on constaté je ne suis plus à l'infirmerie lees recherche vont commencer il save tous je suis blesse impossible de déplacé seul j'ai ma santé qui 'est pas tout à fais stable moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est otossa et sa réaction bien il reste encore calme combien de temps il va contrôle de ses emotion ce que l'oncle à dit il serais plus concentré à trouve le tireur que les autre enquete quoi que il dit avoir deja résolut toute les autre attendre le bon moment pour résoudre bref il est 20 h 45 i les civile dans leur cabine les suspect enferma avec des officier dans des cabine sous haute surveillance les couloir presque vide les mineur personnel dans la salle video avec un film à fond déviner la salle video est insonore l'extérieur personne ne peut entendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur au moins si on doit mourir de satané bombe mes amis mourrons heureux de voir kamen yaiba une dernière fois j'espère leur parents auront chance de les enterrer si il survie pas ou si les requin auront dégusté diner pendant plusieurs jour de la famille ou la pesé à la déprime d'etre blesse et impuissant commence sur moi je suis à tomber allons plutôt sur le pont avant celui il à pas la piscine par la ou viens les deux bateaux_

 _20 h 45 sur le pont avant_

 _oncle astuchi papa les keiji avec quelque officier rencontre des ancien collègue de l'oncle_

 _l'oncle regarder sur le babors avec des jumelle l'un des bateau : oh_

 _yusako : serais ce des pirate_

 _l'oncle : no c'est les renfort américain que j'ai dit il avoir proposer leur aide_

 _yusako : tes anciens collègue la marine_

 _shunshi keiji: ancien collègue_

 _l'oncle levé un drapeau blanc : capitaine de la marine du 51 éme régiment de la marine américain je suis pas seulement japonais je suis aussi américain ma mère est moitié américaine moitié japonaise mon père un japonais on va parler de mes histoire je vous conseille de pas a voir d'avis les américain on sang chaud mais save être amis_ _fidèle_

 _yoshizo : alors à vous de faire intermédiaire car j'ai comme sentiment les pirates reviendrons plus on est nombreux plus on peut survivre_

 _l'oncle: je doute il reviens de sitôt on tient leur hommes_

 _yusako : celui qui nous à échappe tu en fais quoi_

 _l'oncle : tu crois vraiment il peut aller loin avec les américain la douane les marine japonaise juste avant d'embarquer j'ai donner ordre à un de mes coéquipier de surveiller les eaux de rayon de 550 mètre comme tu peut voit la tempête fais encore rage avec son canoë il sera vite repêché surtout si cet idiot à pris ques marchandise il aura pas prévu la tempête de telle puissance_

 _yusako p comme otossa dit marine un jour marine toujours : j'ai l'impression d'entendre cet personne_

 _l'oncle sourit: tu as tord de le juger yusako_

 _yusako : de quoi tu parle_

 _l'oncle : ton père tu le hais ais sais tu vraiment pourquoi tu le haie_

 _yusako un ton colère : la ferme méle toi de tes affaires_

 _l'oncle dit en anglais américain p têtu comme une mule mon beau frère : good vous etes de la marine des usa_

 _un capitaine sur le beau avec ses homme : 51 de la marine usa vous etes les grand pirate de la mer qui se prend pour dieu_

 _l'oncle : négatif je suis Astuchi Fujimine keiji de la division 2 de Tokyo voici mes homme et collègue de division voisine de Tokyo et detective kudo yusako qui aider à capture des pirate toute fois one petit pirate échappé_

 _le sergent : vous parler de ce canoë de sauvetage on la deja repêché sacré poisson qui étai à bord drogue arme objets divers qui appartient au civile_

 _l'oncle chuchoter : drogue so il encore frapper_

 _yusako : de qui tu parle astuchi_

 _l'oncle : je vous expliquerais à l'intérieur plus tard capitaine votre bateau est il ici_

 _le capitaine de la marine : entre 300 0 600 nœud bas bord vous etes dans la marine fujimine keiji_

 _l'oncle :on peut dire ça vous et bienvenu à bord 51 éme regiment mais je vous préviens il à plus de 330 passager et personnel une trentaine de mineur de - 21 2 blesse mineur 2 meurtres enquete en cours pour finir on à découvert le bateau est chargé de bombe que nous somme en attendre du second bateau de suzuki san je vous préviens ce type veut rien savoir il à demander à son deuxième bateau de venir prendre leur invité il retourne à Tokyo avec leur bateaux n'espérer pas de faire transfert des passager sur les bateau marine ou autre si c'est pas bateau suzuki san_

 _le capitaine : laisser moi deviner propriétaire doit être un des riches casse pied qui autant parler à un mur n'écoute rien de conseil de leur donner_

 _yusako: casse pied oui mais influent sur le japon dé que nous parlons de Suzuki vous entendez aussi journaliste méfier vous des passager certain sont des journaliste j'en repère deux ou trois dé j'ai embarquer une fois on sera Tokyo il vont tous tomber dessus_

 _shunshi keiji : ce qui signifie la une des journaux d'ici demain_

 _l'oncle : d'ici la assurons nous de protéger les civiles avant de faire notre travail sur l'enquête que tout aide sera utile pace que même ci on à capturé la plus part d'entre eux il reste de trouver les autres pirates infiltré et désamorcer ces fichu bombe jusque à l'arrivé de l'autre bateau d'ici la tempête sera possible plus calme pour les renfort arriver sans radio sans rada l nuit va etre longue pour nous_

 _capitaine radio: équipe alpha aller vérifier le poste de commande équipe de Helga et beta aller aider désamorcé de bombe équipe Roméo équipe toma assurez la sécurité des passager rassembler les mineur dans un endroit sur ne les perde aucun mineur des yeux restez sur vos garde_

 _la marine debarque: à vos ordre monsieur il on commencer à débarquer sur la bateau de croisière_

 _plus tard les officier les keiji la marine reparti surtout le bateau pour veiller à la sécurité à mener l'enquête papa l'oncle le capitaine de la marine et trois de ces hommes venu à l'infirmerie au passage heiji est avec eux papa ne lui à pas laissé choix il était pas censé quitter l'infirmerie comme moi il à enqueter tu le fera pas reste sur place sans rien faire pendant le tout le monde occupé à enquêter_

 _heiji tenu par papa : yusako ojissan vous me lâchez quand_

 _yusako qui tiens heiji de son autre bras l'emmène à l'infirmerie : tu es pas censé quitter l'infirmerie avant ton transfert_

 _heiji : demo je suis bien je peut faire_

 _l'oncle : heiji kun tu sais ton père dois venir ici après la tempête je serai ravi de voir comment tu compte lui expliquer cette blessure sans oublier ton frère et toi vous est pas majeur je serais pas surpris de voir tout les homme de ton père débarquer à votre recherche_

 _heiji marmonne un juron la Osaka : je vais pas rentrer Osaka seul je vais emmène cet personne de m'avoir blessé à ma mère pour lui apprendre_

 _yusako entrer dans infirmerie sensei vous aurez perdu un de vos patient_

 _sensei : heiji kun je me suis douter tu serais pas rester sur place ceci dit kudou san j'ai deux autre probleme_

 _yusako : qu'est_

 _sensei : qui c'est_

 _l'oncle: la marine usa qui noous prete renfort de votre sécurité sensei quelques votre problème sensei_

 _sensei montre la pièce de l'autre sensei : voici le premier je suis venu voir les deux blessé heiji kun était absent l'infirmier s'occupe de passager avec l'autre sensei à santé fragile dans les autres pièces lui était de surveillance conan kun_

 _l'oncle regarde le cadavre de sensei : mort par objet tranchant il semble avoir passage du stade 1 de la rigidité_

 _yusako sortit aller voir dans la piece je suis censé être : ohé so conan à disparu_

 _heiji suivit avec l'oncle et sensei : what quand je suis quitté il était encore la il joué sur le jeu de kaito kun lui prêter_

 _sensei : conan kun est pas stable celui qui la déplacé emmène sa perfusions et les poche de sang mais j'ai bien peur son état va s'aggraver_

 _l'oncle :chotto sensei pourquoi vous aviez interroger les DJ sur conan_

 _sensei : conan kun à fuir mes questions pendant visite j'ai vu conan kun à quelle blessure mais sans rapport avec la les pirate_

 _yusako : vous n'êtes pas un sensei ordinaire vous etes plus FBI un grade de ce genre_

 _sensei montre sa plaque : kudou kun faite pas le mali car vous savez qui serai premier à payer pour l'enquetes de mon patron je sais qui es conan kun étant un de nos témoin gênant à des personne un enfant de 7 ans qui aime justice croire la justice plusieurs rapport d'enlevement mon service ma demande d'enquêter sur le tuteur et l'entourage de conan kun croyez moi j'aides preuves des témoin que conan kun était en danger avec son tuteur_

 _capitaine venu rejoindre sans ses homme sourcille : FBI c'est quoi apim_

 _heiji marmonner : encore un FBI infiltré_

 _sensei : pas FBI infiltré simple heiji kun je suis agent de protection infiltration chez les mineur vous préférer une section de protection de témoin beaucoup de nos témoins ne sont pas majeur des mauvaise personne sans pitié s'en prend au enfants moi avant de me lancé FBI j'ai commencer dans la médecine avant de me spécialiser chirurgie pédiatrique suite à un événement dans ma vie j'ai choisi de me lancé dans le_ _FBI ou je travaille la section protection rapport mineur_

 _yusako : hé quand est vous avez débuté votre enquete sensei_

 _sensei : depuis plusieurs mois_

 _l'oncle : je comprend pas qui vous signal conan kun est un témoin protégé_

 _sensei :tout ce que je peut dire à force de retrouver conan kun kidnappé par les ennemie de son tuteur actuelle ça éveillé soupçon de mon patron d'ailleurs kudou kun vous penser vraiment votre dossier rester definitive si je met un rapport un nom mais je ne me presse pas il à des zones d'ombre à éclaircir avant de faire rapport fujimine keiji de ce que je peut comprendre vos enfant sconnaisse parfaitement conan_

 _l'oncle : laisse mes enfant en dehors_

 _sensei : vous connaissez bien vos enfants_

 _l'oncle étiqueter : qu'est que vous voulez sensei_

 _sensei : retrouver mon patient comme je l'es dit il n'est stable il à besoin de soins supplémentaire_

 _yusako : quel est probleme sensei_

 _sensei: sauvermon patienn d'ailleur ilse peut il à des secret à découvrir chez conan kun d'ailleur kudou kun fujiminei eijiheiji kun ovus semeblez bein connaitre conan kun c'est il deja palint de maux_

 _heiji: de genre_

 _sensei : le genre maux de répétition ou un comportement symptôme qui peut être signe de problème_

 _yusako : conan n'est pas genre de nous dire ce qui lui fais mal pour ne pas aller en visite médicale_

 _l'oncle :moi personnellement j'ai peut de contact avec lui sauf à quelque occasion familial mes enfants sont plus proche que moi avec leur cousin_

 _sensei : réfléchissez bien il se peut conan kun mourra d'une hémorragie si il n'est pas retrouvé tés vite j'ai pu observer dans le sang de conan kun ses globule blanc sont en baisse comm selon les information on transmis conan kun es de groupe ab un groupe de sang trés rare il viens d'etre opérer sil à reçu une transfusion mais si il viens être bléssé de nouveau on système immunitaire st en grand danger au moindre virus infection de plus conan à besoin de ses traitement anti rejet selon les résultat conan kun à un pneumonie si il à été encore kidnappé enfermer n'importe quelle endroit du bateau il aura prier il ne soit aps trop tard_

 _le capitaine : voulez dire conan kun il va mourir si il n'est pas retrouver rapidement_

 _sensei : dans 3 h certain de ces medicament ne fera plus effet j'ignore si mon collègue lui à donner une dos avant de mourir avec une pneumonie conan kun si viens survivre il aura besoin de oxygène pour repisrer risque de crise cardiaque à pas écarter en gros il faut conan kun son traitement tout entr pour aider son système à lutter contre tout le s maladie et infection virus son système immunitaire n'est pas bon étant donné il à été blesser par alle ça chambouler tout son système qui était deja faible tout ce que vous à pu observer ces derniers tchez conan kun me sera utile pour faire un diagnostique je dis à défaut d'avoir les materiel pour faire d'examen je ne peut pas avancer diagnostiquéez de qui rend mal mon patient pou r son systeme soit faible il quelque chose qui dérange le système immunitaire de conan_

 _l'oncle_ _: maintenant vous le dite sensei j'ai entend me senfant dire conan souvent mal à a te emmiya dit aprfois il change d'humeur vite il peut être calme l'instant d'apres il deviens colère ou vive versa il se bat aussi trés souvent à l'école sans raison_

 _sensei : ces maux de tertt m'ne aprler_

 _yusako :heiji kun tu aurais as de sinformation qu tu cache_

 _heiji goutte nerveusement : euh ya maiantanenan je me souveinn ran chan à dit ià kazuh il un temps conan à changer il à été absent sur un moment pendant uen enquete i puis il l'autre fois ila avais aps de fiévre mamis je trouver il manquai d'energei pourtant il adore voir match de fo au stage i ma sembler fatigué ilavais aps beaucooup d'aptit il frotter ces yeux souventje lui demander si il va bien imml ma repondu juste mauvaisenuit de cauchemar avec l'oncle imposinle de reprendre sommeil aprés ces tout ce que j'ia entendu et vu moi j'habite osaka je vois cona kun que le weekend quand je susi de papsage ou il viens avec ran chan à_ _Osaka_

 _sesnei : je vois j'ai aussi sentendu la rumeur conan kun fais beaucoup de cauchemar mais ce que vous avez tous dit il est clair conan kun quelque chose joue de sa santé la blessure aujourd'hui n'arrange rien pour son système_

 _l'oncle : dans ce cas on va rasembler les passager au salon fouiller le cabine et le reste du bateau_

 _heiji : demo si c'est le pirate échappé qui emmener conan kun pour servir de garanti pour être libre_

 _le capitaine : on deja le repêché le pirate échappe il n'avais pas de béé ni d'enfant à bord mais juste de sac remeplis de drogue arme et d'autre objet bijou l'argent_

 _heiji blemis: ohé il aurais pu faire conan plonger à l'ocean une fois quitte le_ _bateau_

 _yusako : non je en pense pas il à du partir pressé avec sa marchandise on est les seul sensei et nous trois à savoir ou est conan était nous et les sensei j'ai comme impression il est sur le bateau_

 _l'oncle : c'est comme ci on va recherche une aiguille dans un labyrinthe des mer avec tout ces civile Suzuki sans il est deja difficile d'enquête ou recherche sans inquiéter les passagers il à deja les 3 meurtre à résoudre les bombe la tempête dehors les pirate infiltré les meurtrier_

 _le capitaine : c'est que j'appelle mission impossible sans éviter soupçon des criminelle présent et libre qui prousi ausi profite de vouloir recherche faire aire un témoin gênant surtout si Conan kun est temoin du leur du sensei_

 _sensei : n'oublions pas possibilité les ennemie de moury tentai possible à bord_

 _yusako : dire que c'est censé une croisière sur le géant de mer de suzuki san voila ce que c'est devenu croisère cauchamr à notre arrivé les media fera pas chomage senei on vaa retrouver conan garde heiji kun à l'oeil sorti avec l'oncle et le capitaine_

 _sensei : j'y compte bien te garder à l'œil heiji kun j'ai besoin de vérifier ta blessure alors suis moi_

 _heiji soupirer :_ _pff ben pauvre conan kun aujourd'hui c'est son jour de chance de faire cible de criminel visiblement et moi coincer_

* * *

 _au même moment dans une cabine je me suis réveillé de nouveau pa en forme je peut sentir le masque d'oxygène sous mon nez mais pour la première fois je me en libre de mes mouvement je regarde autour j'ai encore ma vision brouillé mai je sent surtout mal j'ai fermer les yeux la je voir mon hacker et ce pirate leur parole et tout ce que j'ai pu faire avec eux ce dernier heure j'ai senti mes larmes tomber un sentiment plus terrifiante que d'habitude une amère défaite un nouveau cauchemar la honte en sentiment j'ai ressenti trés rare j'ai peut être morphine mais je suis jamais ce image partirons en moi tout ce sentiment j'ai en ce moment j'ai peur honte incapable de me défendre la je me sent plus du tout force de vouloir me battre j'ai jamais travaillé une affaire de viol je sais pa comment réagir ni comment penser je réalise toute ma vie est une série malchance il à des jour je serais mieux chez moi en sécurité mon rêve ma vie brisé par des criminelle en deux ans j'ai subit tout sorte de crime des mains de criminelle du moins dangereux de personne de confiance au plus dangereux criminelle surtout je suis devenu conan jamais j'ai penser à me retrouver dans ce sentiment de peur à ce point j'ai vécu des torture des humiliation mais aujourd'hui fut ma pire journée de vie conan ou shinichi d'abord les pirate puis bléssé par balle puis mon hacker qui voler ma première fois partager comment avoir pire comme journée ben ces pas finis voila que problème s'annoncer pour moi de nouvelle otossa et mon oncle appris de chose j'ai garder secret en plus il viens me retrouver il verrons d'autre chose rien à faire sur moi quel sera la réaction de otossa s'il découvre ce nouveau secret en ce moment j'ai la nausée rien que voir ces image me fais peur me fais frison dans le dos un paquet de sentiment mélangé en moi je ne sais plus ou je suis dans tout ça maintenant parlant de frisson j'ai senti quelque chose de froid sur mon front une main sur mon visage je resent de la presence autour de moi alors j'ai geler à peine respirer j'ai ouvert les yeux ma vue et bien mieux j'ai chercher qui et la du regard je me sent trembler de la j'ai été figé un garçon jamais vu avant sur le bateau de ma taille d'enfant mais troublant ressemblance avec moi j'ai aussi vu une fille c'est elle qui met des serviette sur mon front il à quelque chose sur on épaule_

 _la fille qui me le serviette mouillé sur mon front : oh conan kun tu es réveillé tu as aps t'inquiété on veut être ton ami moi c'est Nijiko Namiyoma 8 ans_

 _le garçon entendu son ami se retourner er moi viens vers moi : ohayo conan je m'appelle Seichiko Tominawa voici flapi le flatajou je suis ravi de voir tu es reveillé nichan_

 _moi : euh j'ai pas nichan j'ai pas de frère pus un drole de sentation une nouvelle image apparu de mes paprent il avais a moi un autre garçon okassa appelé kenichi_

 _namiko: conan kun tu va bien tu as mal tu sais on à pas de medicament pour toi tout ce qu'on à pour t'aider ce ces poche on à trouver sur toi quand on est venu te chercher_

 _moi : euh quoi comment ça me chercher je vous jamais vu d'ailleurs comment vous etes monter sur le bateau comment vous savez qui je suis_

 _le garçon : on ta vu sur les journaux comme le tentai killer de kids sama en fait on est pas l'égale sur le bateau on est monté pour te parler à une occasion tu serais sas tes amis et le autres quand on est venu à l'infirmerie pour te voir on à trouver sensei mort tu as disparu allons te chercher_

 _namiko : en pense que tu pourrais nous aider pour une affaire spécialiser comme on pas d'argent on du se cacher des pirate dans une cabine on à eu chance cette cabine est vide ça nous sert de planque on à vu un des pirate parti avec des sac dans cano de sauvetage il avais l'air trés content on à profiter pour changer de planque faire un plan pour te trouver_

 _le garçon: conan kun je voudrais savoir tu es shinichi kudo en rai_

 _moi : non je connais shinichi pourquoi tu demande ça_

 _le garçon :tu crois que tu peut nous aider_

 _la fille : surtout seichiko qui veut de l'aide il hercher_

 _moi : c'est vous ma sauvé de kidnappeur je peut pa vous aider maintenant mais si vous m'expliquer je peut voir si je peut vous aider_

 _le garçon : d'accord je vais t'expliquer nijiko et moi on à plus de 8 ans mais du jour au lendemain on c'est retrouver enfants mais je dois dire que on à vu ta photos sur les journaux t puis_

 _la fille : ce que seichiko kun veut dire il est à la recherche sa famille_

 _moi : pourquoi tu cherche ta famille seichiko kun_

 _le garçon : j'ai été adopté quand j'était petit par une famille dans un orphelinat la ou j'ai commencer mes recherche il à certain temps depuis je suis arrivé au japon il fus un temps quelqu'un m'appeler shinichi kudo san mais comme à disparu du jour au lendemain si je trouve shinichi je voudrais l'engager étant le meilleur détective du japon il pourais m'aider à trouver d'autre infos sur ma famille peut être lui et moi nous on est lié sang vu ce qu'on de notre ressemblance un cousin conan kun tu as dit le connait tu crois tu m'organiser un rendez vous avec shinichi_

 _la fille: moi aussi je veut voir shinichi sama il trop super kawaii si tu le vois conan kun tu pourrais lui dire je suis sa plus grande fan je voudrai lui demander si il à une petite ami je peut être son assistante détectie_

 _le garçon : nani nijiko tu es baka shinichi san à pas de temps avec une idiote hystérique comme toi_

 _la fille : baka toi même je suis pas hystérique je suis jolie et sa plu grande fan shinichi sama et beau gosse qui te dit il à pas d'un petite ami ou une assistance kawaii comme moi je lui serais utile baka_

 _le garçon : baka toi même qui ta dit il à pas deja sa petite amie tu rêve fou_

 _la fille tirer la langue baka oi même tu es jute un baka en quoi ça te derange shinichi me choisit_

 _moi p trop maux de tete leur dispute pour moi ces deux la il est vrai le garçon m'intrigue j'ai sentiment de l'avoir deja vu avant mai ou serais t il kenichi pourquoi mon flash back il okassa à dit les jumeaux serais ce kenichi mon jumeau génial encore plus mal à la tete avec ces doute : nijiko san seichiko san vous avez dit vous avez plu de 8 quel age ça fais_

 _la fille :moi j'ai 19 ans juste_

 _le garçon :18 ans conan kun tu es pas surpris pourquoi d'apprendre ça_

 _conan: j'ai une amie comme vous je devrai dire je suis aussi votre age réel mon vrai prénom c'est Yasuchi Niwado rencontre de s personne de noir au mauvais moment ma fais devenir conan edogawa depuis je recherche ces personne dangereux habillé en noir pour trouver antidote pour revenir à ma taille normal j'espère il en à_

 _la fille : moi aussi j'ai rencontrer des personne noir il à effrayant il à un j'ai cu voir une feme c'est en fait un homme au cheveux de barbie blond c'est son regard efrayant_

 _le garçon moi pareil sauf moi c'est un home plus balèze avec une barbe il était avec une femme tout deux habillé en noir_

 _moi p yabbe il utilise encore l'aptx c'est mauvais pour moi et ai si il continue j'ose pas imaginer les soupçon ça va attirer: écouter on avant parler d'eux plus tard vous devez trouver de l'alcool une bouteille qui s'appel baikal l'un de vous doit trouver un moyen de me sortir d'ici en buvant cette alcool vous aurez une chance fendre dans la foule arriver à Tokyo pour trouver un moyen_

 _le garçon : impossible de sortir il a des militaire partout il contrôle tout le monde dans les couloir on plus il on fait tout monde rassemble à l'étage meme pour t'emmener ici ça fus difficile_

 _moi palis main sur ma tete je réalise mon bracelet p so les renfort sont arrivé si il fouille les cabines il nous trouverons so je suis blesser impossible d'utiliser ma jambe pour me deplacer tout le bateau est un labyrinthe les cabine tout les endroit possible serais fouillé je dois trouver un plan vite j'ai pas envie de me retrouver à l'hôpital et il découvre ce secret c'est trop tot la honte si on découvrir ce sujet chotto matte_

 _le garçon : conan kun tu fais quoi c'est quoi ce bracelet_

 _moi je compose le numéros d'urgence allié sur mon bracelet après plusieurs seconde :petite pierre appelle oiseau blanc_

 _kids au : oiseau blanc à petit pierre ou es tu sais que on te recherche il parait_

 _moi : pas le temps de parler j'ai besoin de tes compétence de demander haibara de potion retour urgence personne à jouer caméléon contre mib_

 _kids : anthony petite pierre tu es sérieux_

 _moi : hayake oiseau blanc avant il fouille le bateau je dois de rester introuvable de tout le monde pour le moment c'ts une question capitale je t'en supplies oiseau blanc je veut pas il me trouve maintenant tu es a dernière chance sorti d'ici_

 _kids: trés bien je te retrouverai je te ferais sortir d'ici tiens bon j'ai entendu dire le second bateau de Suzuki san arrive on va être transferts de passager sur l'autre bateau la marin usa et la douane escorterons le suzuki j'agirais aà ce moment il en à pour 1 h max oiseau blanc à petit pierre fais moi confiance terminé_

 _moi p 1 max à tesonaminir d'ici la j'espère on sera pas retrouvée : aligata oiseau blanc : nijiko san seichiko san e second bateau de suzuki san est en route il vont transferers les passager dessus si on doit trouver une nouvelle planque faut profiter pendant le transfert des passager_

 _le garçon soca : il à peut prêt 300 personnes max dans le bateau si qui signifie on sera dans le temps de 10 min à 20 pour nous trouver une planque et libirer un peu le champ libre aussi vu la marine est pour ordre surveiller et escorter les passager fraudais agir vite_

 _la fille : conan kun est bléssé comment va ton le sortir d'ici sans se faire prendre_

 _moi : vous occupez pas de moi je sais il viendra me sortira d'ici c'est sa spécialité de se sortir libre quoi qu'il arrive mais vous devez pas vous faire prendre si on découvre vous serez bon pour l'orphelinat e peut vous donner une adresse c'st al ba on va se retrouver pour point de rencontre_

 _la fille : demo on peut_

 _le garçon caresse : nijiko tu es une baka il à parfaitement raison on doit faire son plan si on se fais prendre notre secret aussi serais en danger en va finir maison de l'enfance pire encore nos identité réellement serai révélé de toute façon on va prépare un plan B en cas ou flapajou toi et les autres nous sera utile pour plan B_

 _flapajou enthousiare: flapajou_

 _moi :c'est quoi cet animal c'est quoi comme singe_

 _le garçon c'est un singe ordinaire c'est aussi un pokemon_

 _moi : nani un pokemon pour de vrai_

 _la fille : oui moi aussi j'ai des pokemon en fait mon vrai rêve c'est d'etre photographe bloggeuse pokemon c'est comme ça je me sus retrouver dans ce monde aujoudhui je suis actrice pokemon_

 _moi : war je ne savais pas il avais tout ces métier pokemon et toi seichiko san tu es quoi comme reve_

 _le garçon : moi je suis aussi artiste et aventurier pokemon ça t'intéresse de voyager avec nous si tu remis en santé tu pourrais avoir un pokemon venir avec nous_

 _moi : voyager avoir un pokemon je ne sais pas je devrais réfléchir vous etes deux sur le bateau_

 _la fille : oui_

 _moi : comment vous voyager sans argent vous faite comment_

 _le garçon : en propose des spectacle avec nos pokemon pour nous faire de l'argent la nature aussi nous est utile pour nous nourrir_

 _moi : vous faite du camping en gros demo je préférer réfléchir à votre proposition_

 _le garçon: aucun souci quand tu sera prêt tu nous dira l'invitation est non limite pour toi en fait si tu compte faire quoi sui tu es retrouvé_

 _moi : je ne sais rien j'ai besoin de réfléchir je suis pas sur de continuer être detective junior_

 _la fille remis des serviette mouillé sur mon front : hein tu es sérieux conan kun tu va arrêter detective junior_

 _le garçon : c'est sur ça doit etre dur pour lui avec cet affaire bléssé par un pirate avoir triple meurtre les bombe faut avoir du courage pour faire détective_

 _moi : c'est je suis pas mon meilleur jour me retrouver suite des affaires aussi effrayant en 24 h ça me pose des doute sur ce qui est ce rêve si je dois continuer ou passer à autre chose puis c'ej'avous c'est aps al première fois je pense arreter mon rêve pour avoir une vie moins effrayant puis la rumeur sur moi de l'enfant de la mort partout ou je passe pourtant c'est vrai je fais une croisiére c'est devenu une croisire pour criminelle eux matte sichiko san tu as dit riple mort mais il à que deux mort_

 _la fille: non tu es pas au courant il à un eu un mort au bar du bateau_

 _moi : je vois c''est don pr ça les cri j'ai bien cru c'est les pirate qui reveins_

 _le garçon : jour malchance pour toi jour de chance pour eux c'est vrai la mer est aussi parfait pour se debarasser des preuves en plein mer_

 _moi : il son pas si chance que ça il à la marine les policier sans oublier des meilleures detectives populaire heiji hattory kun saguru hakuba san sera masami san yusako kudouet kogoro moury tous trés haut niveau detecties il à les detective musclor champion d'art martiaux ilm mette ko tout les criminelle je devrais dire aussi les plus petit et plus malin les adultes sous estimes beaucoup trop pour on crois innocent et fragile les detective junior sont sournois malin redoutable intelligent pour la plus part d'entre eux ensemble criminelle n'on qu'a bien se tenir on été tous invité dans al croisiére_

 _la fille : cest vria j'ia entendu tout à l'heure des passager que les detective juniorr et les detective musclor mis ko les 10 pirate j'ia entendu dire surtout c'est les detecive junior qui mis plus de pirate hors jeu quand il étéipas attrapé_

 _le grçon : cool les choc des detective junior met ko des grand pirate de mer ç serai digne d'un film de cinema_

 _moi : ça dépend pour qui c'est cool_

 _le garçon : ya c'est vrai si on enléve la partie explosif mortelle on laisse deux ou trois scene d' action s humour fantastique aventure mystre ça serais parfait pour faire une aventure amusante qu'est tu en pens nijiko chan on prut en faire un spectale à la pkemon bien sur_

 _la fille : on pourrais ajouter des céne kawaiqui serai cool_

 _moi et le garçon : des scéne kawaii c'est quoi_

 _la fille amuser rit mis son visage en face moi : c'est un prince qui à une princesse de coeur pour plaire à la princesse il est courageux finis par se déclarer pas vrai conan kun_

 _moi je me suis senti rougir : je vois pas de quoi tu parle nijiko san_

 _la fille : vraiment la fille au bandeau portante une jolie robe fushia tu lui à fais une promesse je vous vu dans à la soiré tu la regardais avec cette tete_

 _moi je me suis sentir plus fièvre j'était :eto c'est pas ce que tu crois on est juste amis c'est tout ces rien que ma meilleur amie_

 _la fille :si tu le dit conan kun c'est bien dommage vous former un kawaii couple_

* * *

 _peu aprés papa et 'oncle sortit tout y passe même trafique de drogue d'arme d'enfant enlevé juste avant ma derrière mission il plusieurs année un galion pirate appelé le roi de la mer avec ses homme sillonne les océan navire il attaque des bateau de touriste les attaque repart avec des objets volés des enfants des jeune filles entre 15 et 21 kidnappé_


	10. Chapter 10

_conan à de nouveau allié amis la police la marie son toujours à sa recherche en essayant d'etre discret mais aussi sur plusieurs mission en meme temps ce qui on surtout trés impatient c'est de faire le transfert de tout civiles les hors du bateau avec bombe sur le second bateau de suzuki les pirates arrêté sur le bateau des douane aider de a marine américain qui on décider prêter main forte à la police japonnais tout les moyen son bon pour protéger les mineur et tout les civiles passager et personne kids à un plan pour tirer conan de la surveillance pour le mettre hors danger loin du bateau les chose pourrais aller mieux pour lui si a santé est pas si grave pour conan que sot ces amis sa famille conan ne peut pas imaginer à quelle point i est chanceux d'avoir de peronnebien et de confiance autour de lui_

 _dans la cabine de kaito saguru et akako_

 _saguru frapper : kuroba kun tu est la_

 _kaito ouvris fais taire hakuba le faire entre vérifier personne les vois :la faim hakuba kun tu va nous faire repérer pa ces marin_

 _hakuba dans la cabine de kaito regarder sa montre : nous_

 _akako assit dans l'obscurité : je suis ici hakuba kun_

 _hakuba regarder vers la voix akako chan avec kuroba uu impossible d'imaginer vous entende_

 _kaito : je te fais pas venir pour imaginer quoique soi elle reste une simple camarade classe amie aoko_

 _hakuba : euh ok tu veut quoi j'ai une enquête à mener kuroba kun_

 _kaito sur son ordinateur : vous m'aidez à occuper les marine la police et compagne sur un certain temps faite s bon semble mais faites diversion le plus longtemps possible_

 _hakuba: tu sais on va être transfert sur et suzuki compagnie dans - 2 heures 45 min 11 s pourquoi tu veut je fais diversion_

 _kaito:_ _conan à disparu mon frère ma dit les DJ pense conan à un hacker qui le suit il est possible sur le bateau j'ai peur pour mon cousin bléser soit mauvaise_ _situation_

 _akako : de quelle genre de personne serais osé hacker un enfant_

 _kaito : je ne sais aps plus que j'ai dit mas j'ose à peine imagier que t le genre personne dangereux chez les enfants on fessant des cauchemar serais hacker mon cousin_

 _saguru: 50% personne humaine sot de ce genre mais j'ai cru comprendre il à souvent aussi les ennemie de moury san qui le cibler pour atteindre moury san_

 _kaito : ça je le sais mais il faut vous vraiment m'aider à occuper les soldat et les autres adultes afin je peut retrouver conan le sauver demo la marine la police fouille me ralenti trop à me forcer me planquer hakuba kun toit à sa place si tu es face pedobear il est pas de notre force il ne peut pas se fendre surtout blesser sensei à dit on doit transfert à l'hôpital de la tempête calmer si c'est pas pervers c'est un des meurtrier o pirate qui la entre ces mains l'objectif je dois trouver avant de faire transfert sur suzuki 2 je sais mes oncle mener enquête sont tout les deux trés occupé en ce moment avec ces bombes comme j'ai dit j'ai besoin de votre aide pour occuper les adultes afin je puisse localisation de conan n'ayant pas de badge et portable sur lui je ne peut pas localiser précisément mais je doit tout faire sur rechercher conan taper son ordinateur chiez putain de merde je suis encore bloquer fichu de pare feu_

 _hakuba sourcille : tu as du réseau wifi ici_

 _kaito :j'ai ma propre wifi pouvez vous m'aider à divertir les adultes sur un temps d'une 1 H ne mettant nos différent de coté sii vous m'aide promet de m'abstenir un certain temps de tout de blague sur vous en échange de sauver conan_

 _akako: tout de fois j'accepter aider sauver conan kun je ferais tout le temps il faut pour trouver conan kun il aura échange dans l'avenir_

 _hakuba : je sis arret les criminelle pas les aider mais exceptionnel cette fois ci kids kun je veut aider pour la sécurité de conan kun je ferais de mon possible pour t'aider sauver et protéger kuroba kun_

 _kaito : aligata akako san aligata hakuba kun de m'aider pour protéger mon cousin_

 _akako : que faut il on fait pour t'aider kuroba kun_

 _kaito: mais j'ai besoin d'autre ordinateur portables maximum 3 ou 4 ordi voyez nos amis de préférence si i il on leur ordi hakuba kun j'ai besoin du plan de ce géant des mer pour planquer conan des criminelle jusques au transfert je serais le protéger tu crois t peut me touer ça_

 _hakuba : je vais voir ce que je peut faire pour trouver le plan j'ai mon ordi je peut me prêter si ça t'arrange_

 _kaito : tu ne craint pas me livrer tes secret hakuba kun_

 _hakuba : je ne suis as mettre des infos sur moi juste profession d'affaire je fais de recherche pour enquêter je suis sr meme ci tu serais trouver je ne sais quelle moyen d'etre de me secret 'ai rien à cacher que tu puisse exploité suis un detective pas un pirate comme toi kuroba kun_

 _kaito : qui dit je suis un pirate hakuba kun_

 _hakuba : tu es toujours la moyenne 16 voir 18 / 20 en informatique au lycée sans oublier voir comment tu es as essaya entrer sur le pare feu de suzuki san_

 _kaito : certe trouvermoi des cordes ou du scotch de quoi faire les criminell tranquille qui peut etr eutile pour faire un péges un bout de temps si vos pove emepecher il foillema cabine le temps je recherche conann_

 _akako : je m'occupe de faire diversion surveiller ta cabine j'ai mon idée sur le comment tout de meme kuroba kun soit prudent car j'ai sensation on à des danger plus que tu crois_

 _kaito : je sais je ne doute pas je vais utiliser mes nouveau partenaire de magie pour m'aider même ci leur formation et pas essore terminé je peut compter sur eux pour tout mes aventures_

 _hakuba : nouveau partenaire e magie ce n'est pas tes colombes_

 _kaito : non mes colombe on de nouveau amis pokemon_

 _akako et hakuba : des pokemon kuroba kun_

 _hakuba depuis quand tu as des pokemon kuroba kun_

 _akako : c'est vrai d'ou viens cet idées de fair magiicien pokemon_

 _kaito : j'ai de connaissance qui on des pokemons mais cette idée est venu allant visiter une ville voisine j'ai rencontre ru magicien pokemon il ma impressionner avec c'est tour de magie aider des pokemon je me suis dit je veut faire un pour un spectacle essayé des pokemon dans un tour voir ce que ca va donner j'ai appris par le magicien pokemon que ces pokemon lu sont trés utiles sont utile sur bien des métier amis fidèle il protéger les enfants que je peut compter sur mes amis pokemon pour protéger mon cadet de ces démon tueur qui tué otossan pour proteger mon cadet mon cousin ma familles je savais les pokemon serais pas mauvaise idée de me procurer des partenaire comme pokemon il me seras utile_ _un jour le seul problème il sont tous récent j'ignore si il son prêt pour affronter de tel situation_

 _akako : tu les entraîné tes pokemon_

 _kaito : oui_

 _akako : je pensent bien entraîner il serons prêt à toute situation meme les plus dangereuse_

 _kaito : je l'espère bien car je suis les éduquer pour protéger tout les enfants contre criminelle_

 _dans la cabine planque_

 _moi : seijiko tu fais quoi le garçon je prépare le conduit pur nous cacher avec notre taille on passer facile je doute eux puise passer nijiko fais du repérage pour vous planquer d'une autre cabine la je réfléchi un moyen de te deplacer sans te donner plus de blessure_

 _moi p on dirais kids c'est vrai comment il fais pour passer de chemin étroit comme ceci ne une lumière qui arrête pas de briller viens de votre sac_

 _seijiko regarder vers le sac taki walki descendu va voir l'œuf : nijiko ton œuf brille il va pas tarder à écore_

 _nijiko : dans le conduit cherche rune planque quoi deja je ne pensais pas il serais éclore maintenant tu peut garde un œil sur lui mieux encore donne le à conan un comme ça il serai avoir un ami pokemon pour moi j'ai trouver la blanchisserie seijiko_

 _seijiko descend: la blanchisserie mais oui njiiko si tu vois personne prend nous des serviette et d'autre trucs il nous serons utiles pour faire une corde_

 _conan: tant que vous y etes retrouver des médicament des anti douleur et à manger on aura besoin_

 _seijiko : niji tu peut trouver la cuisine au passage trouver à manger et des anti douleur et de quoi soigner pour conan kun_

 _nijiko : ok je m'en occupe_

 _seijiko remis l'œuf pokemon et une boite pokemon qui va bientôt éclore à conan : conan kun tu peut garder avec toi l'œuf pokemon veiller sur lui pour nous pendant on prépare planque si il est éclosion pendant nous somme pas la donne lui ça c'est la nourriture pokemon normal_

 _conan tiens l'œuf : euh d'accord seijiko kun demo tu va ou_

 _seijiko appeler un de ces pokemon :trouver de quoi faire des déguisement de nous défendre en cas les pirate reviens je veut te présenter une de mes amis pokemon je laisse pour veiller sur toi pendant mon absence amina rejoint moi_

 _charmina sortit de sa pokeball : charmina_

 _conan : c'es quoi comme pokemon seijiko_

 _seijiko caresser son pokemon li donner une profiterole:mon amina voici ta mission voici conan un ami il est blesser en danger avec des méchant qui le cherche je vais chercher de quoi soigner mon ami conan kun en attendant nijiko ou moi reviens avec nourriture se soin amina tu va veiller sur conan kun soit corret si tu vois des méchant protéger le de ton mieux mon amina je compte sr toi pour veiller sur conan kun_

 _charmina signer de oui : charmi_

 _seijiko :conan kun voici amina mon ami pokemon amina est pokemon psy et combat ma meilleure garde du corps et meilleur amis pokemon son nom de pokemon charmina elle connais comme attaque elle connais_

 _Psycho attaque psy_

 _exploforce attaque combat_

 _reflet attaque normal_

 _casse brique attaque combat_

 _nœud herbe attaque plante_

 _si un criminelle viens ici tu peut demander amina de lancer ces attaque elle obéis si je dit de protéger mes amis je sais amina sera une garde du corps formidable pour toi c''est le résumé de charminna mon amina veille aussi sur l'œuf pokemon et sur conan kun_

 _charmina :charmina char mina_

 _seijiko : tu peut te reposer conan kun charmina veille sur toi_

 _conan: aligata amina de veiller sur moi aligata seijiko kun de veiller sur moi_


End file.
